Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days
by xXAsuka-chanXx
Summary: He was empty inside since the day his flower wilted away, and the snow hasn't fallen since.But when hes given the chance to spend 3 days with her before her death what will happen? Is there a way to save her or is he just holding onto her last breath?
1. You Don't Understand

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**Hey guys! A lot of my readers have been looking forward to the release of this, so I decided "Why not?" since I'm going to be busy probably up until the 15th. Which means you guys won't get ****anything ****until after that date. . Gomen!**

**I'd also like to say, that if you haven't already, the first series of my one-shot releases, Run Away With Me, My Blossom is out! Feedback is appreciated :).**

**This is actually the first fic I ever made, this is where I got most of my ideas for Will You Let Me Go, Sakura? And the Sequel to it, I Just Can't Let You Go, Sasuke! This one I believe has a lot more drama, but I'm sure you'll like it ;). **

**This is rated M for the some of the…suggestive things in here XD. I tried to edit it this best I can and put it in T, but…eh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period. The inspiration comes from a movie called Three Days, so I can't take full credit for the plot either :)**

**Supporting pairings are: NaruxHina, NejixTen (these 2 will always be in my SasuxSaku stories), ShikaxIno and KibaxOC (Kiba needs love too .)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Would it be alright…if I died in your arms tonight…please Sasu…ke-kun…?" **

The man awoke; sweat beading down his face and neck as he jerked into a sitting position. He looked around his spacious room located in the Uchiha mansion. Like every night, he had had the same nightmare. Unable to sleep, he walked out of his room, searching the entire mansion- as he did every night; hoping to find _some _sign of life.

But he knew better. There was no one.

No one.

Instead of returning to his room he sat down on one of the place mats in the cold room of the kitchen. The man ran a hand through his unruly raven hair with a sigh as he leaned on the low table. How long had it been since that fateful night? The sole Uchiha no longer kept track of time, days. They became pointless variables in his life.

But of course, **nothing** mattered anymore. Perhaps he was mad? Could they blame him though? How could someone-anyone remain sane if the woman _they _loved **died **in their arms-

And there was **nothing **you could do to save her…

He covered his tired eyes with worn hands and allowed himself to be engulfed in the darkness. The cold and gloomy kitchen faded away, and the deafening sound of the thunder outside became soundless as the memories flooded back to him again. How many times would he have to re-live this memory before they became the death of him?

_Sharingan eye swirled angrily. His emotions were puzzling him. Why was he so angry that this man, his former comrade- Kabuto, had hurt her, __**touched **__her? This woman with weird pink hair and glowing green eyes, who at first annoyed him to no end? The only woman to ever have healed him, stayed with him…__**loved **__him with all her being…?_

_Because he could deny it no longer. Uchiha Sasuke was in love with a woman; his former teammate…Haruno Sakura._

_And now, he was afraid that he had realized it too late._

_His vision became blurred with fury, wanting nothing more than to murder the man underneath his feet. His head was smashed into the dirt. This man, having nerve to move, forced his head to turn to spit out the dirt and blood. Confused, angry eyes demanded many things such as his motive for killing him, but they were ignored as the raven haired man crushed his skull. The squelch and crunching of the bones reverberated throughout the snow covered forest. _

_Quickly, he turned his attention to the pink-haired woman with horror. Her body was crumpled in the snow. One of her arms were wrenched in an odd angle; obviously broken. Gashes and cuts were visible on her normally creamy skin; blood stained and tattered bits of cloth was the remainder of her clothing. Her normally beautiful bubblegum colored hair was spattered with dirt, and the corners of her mouth spilled blood._

_He walked toward her slowly, unable to comprehend what he was seeing._

"_S-Sasuke…kun…you came to save me…" she told him a frail yet happy tone when he knelt beside her .After ignoring her writhing, choked yelps and pleas to be put down, he scooped her up into his arms, now being able to see the crimson colored snow where her body had lain._

"_Sakura-why didn't you call for help…?" He demanded in a coarse tone, ignoring her words. Panic set in._

_She was dying-__**dying**__. _

_She turned to look at the night sky, filled with stars and falling snow. "I- didn't want to burden anyone…it's almost Christmas Eve after all…"_

"_We have to get you to a hospital." He told her but looked at her wildly, unable to understand when she shook her head. But the look in her eyes was all the answer he needed. She was going to be dead before morning. No matter what he did._

"_I-I'm surprised, Sasuke-kun. All this time….I thought I was just a nuisance to you." Sakura told him weakly, wiping the corners of her mouth. "You're delirious. I loved…your company" He told her in a low tone as he touched her face._

_She smiled at this, yet he could tell she was growing weaker and weaker with every spoken word. How was she still alive and able to talk? "A-Arigato…that means a lot to me." Bloody tears fell down the side of her face yet the weak smile remained. "Even if- I wasn't that good of a girlfriend- I can die happy."_

"_Happy?" Sasuke repeated. She nodded. "Because…I healed you."_

_Even though she had lived with him, he couldn't remember a time he had told her he loved her. It was just lust and the painful desire to restore his clan, but she never complained about it and welcomed him with open arms. And he was grateful. He couldn't name one person that could put up with him for as long as she did. Not even Naruto._

"_Don't talk anymore, we have to do something…I just can't let you…" But his voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, and unable to stare down at the beautiful emerald orbs he would never see again. The arm that had not been broken reached up and touched his face. "Call me selfish but…would it be alright…if I died in your arms tonight… please Sasu…ke-kun?" Sakura asked him frailly. _

_Sasuke swallowed awkwardly, trying to think or something, anything to coax her into letting him save her, but he knew it was in vain so he nodded slightly, looking up at the crescent moon above._

"_It's so pretty…" she murmured, barely able to mouth the words. "Can…you kiss me…? One last time…?"_

_Honoring her request, Sasuke took her unbroken hand and leaned down to give her the gentlest kiss he could give her so it wouldn't hurt. Yet as chaste as it was it took what breath she had left. It had been what she was waiting for her entire life._

"_A-Arigato…for…carin…g." she told him before her eyelids started to shield her jade eyes from the world. A single tear trickled down her cheek before her hand fell limp to its side._

_Sasuke could no longer hold back his tears. He hadn't cried this hard even when his clan was massacred. In fact, he had not shed one tear since then. He had vowed that he wouldn't cry ever again because it showed a sign of weakness, and that wouldn't help him avenge his clan._

The obsidian-eyed man glanced at the calendar near the sink. A bitter smirk appeared on his lips. No wonder every detail of _that _night came back to him.

Tomorrow was the anniversary ofthat fateful night.

The anniversary of when his blossom was taken from him. It was **his **fault and **his** alone that she was dead. After that day, Sakura never left his thoughts. Sasuke cursed himself that he couldn't save her. And every day the same thought prowled through his mind; if he had just one more chance, if only but a day left to spend with her, he'd make her the happiest woman in the world.

Although Sakura had moved in with him, he had not once opened up to her let alone treated her like she was more than a toy that could satisfy his desires. But she didn't once complain. And always had a bright smile on her face as if nothing was wrong. So he never knew. Nor did he try.

But through the smile, he never realized she was dying inside. He never opened up, never stopped to think if she knew how much he cared for her it would make her day-make her year. But no, instead she thought she was a nuisance to him. Sasuke later found out she had worked herself to the bone as well. And it made him deeply regret not treating her how she should've been treated; loved and desired- not just in the bedroom but every waking hour of the day.

If only he hadn't let her go that night…

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm going on a quick scouting mission. You can even start dinner without me." She told him as she put on her kunai satchel. Without even looking at her he 'hn'ed, Sakura looked at the back of his head with a sad look before putting on a fake smile. "I'll be back really soon. You won't even miss me."_

_He didn't answer her that time, she took that as a signal to leave as she wiped away a single tear and walked out the door. He didn't realize that that was the last time he'd really see her before her death._

Even though she looked content when she died, Sasuke wasn't. He hit the table angrily and held his head in his hands. If he had only been a little faster…if only-

If only…

-

-

-

"Teme, you need therapy." His blonde friend told him in frustration. He had forced Sasuke to get out of his house for the first time since Sakura had died to get ramen.

"I mean you're always saying that you regret Sakura-chan's death and you blame yourself for it! Well guess what, it's not your fault! And besides teme- you said that she looked content when she died so what's the problem?! You should take that into consideration-"Naruto had yelled at him. Though the blonde had grown taller, slightly more mature, and more attractive (to women, he was even dating Hyuuga Hinata). But in the end, Uzumaki Naruto was still the same goofy, short-tempered male Sasuke grew up with.

Sasuke glared at him angrily. It was unlike any glare he had ever given Naruto; a glare that could make your blood run cold. It made him freeze up and shut his mouth, realizing that he had just pissed Sasuke off to a new height.

The anger hid the great sadness in his cold obsidian eyes as he stood up and grabbed Naruto by the shirt. "You don't know what it feels like to lose someone- to watch them being **murdered **before your eyes **again**. Don't you see you dobe?! If I had been a little sooner, she might be _alive _right now!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Look at yourself! You look like you haven't been able to sleep right since she died! And that was almost a month ago! I'm sad that's she's gone too. But would Sakura-chan like you to be miserable like this?!" he yelled back.

"Did you even **see** her body before they cleaned her up?? You'll never understand what I'm going through because you've ALWAYS been alone, Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled at him angrily.

Naruto couldn't say anything at first and lowered his head. "Your right, I haven't seen someone I love die before my eyes. But you're wrong if you think that I've always been alone because I met you guys; Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, you, Sakura-chan and everyone. I'm even dating Hinata-chan! But don't you think Sakura-chan would be sad if she saw you moping around like this?"

"He has a point, nii-chan." Said a sly voice beside them, the two turned their heads to look. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes got as wide as dinner plates. The person who had spoken was a busty woman with strawberry blonde hair and eyes yellow like the sun. She wore a halter top that showed her cleavage which Naruto noticed immediately, but her bust was so big, it looked as if her shirt would rip. The rest of her outfit was a black mini skirt and boots reaching her shins.

Although Naruto was practically drooling over her, Sasuke wasn't impressed. He didn't like the woman and thought of her as nothing more than a common street whore. Sakura didn't have the biggest breasts, but definitely by far the most beautiful.

The woman winked at Sasuke and started to walk over to him. She pressed against him. "I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. Is there anything I can do to make you…'happy'?"

Without flinching Sasuke looked at her coldly. "Get off me."

The woman frowned but then smiled again. "Gomen, I must be crushing you…they're just so _big. _I can't lay on my stomach at night because they'll cut off my airway." She said stretching some of her words erotically.

Sasuke said nothing, obviously unaffected. If anything, he was disgusted. "I'm Kotetsu Inari. It's a **pleasure** to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke-san." Sasuke stared at her through small slits. "Can't say I feel the same."

"Mh, you're the famous Uchiha aren't you? You must be so _cold blooded _because you haven't had a woman to _'warm you up'_ in awhile. Is that what you need?" she asked rubbing against him. Naruto just stood there, jaw still dropped. He couldn't understand why Sasuke didn't just take this woman home with him! She had the biggest **rack** he'd seen since Tsunade! But comparing it in his mind, Inari's was definitely bigger.

"I don't need a wench like you." He told her coldly and bent closer to her ear. "**So get lost**." The woman frowned this time for real. "You're like an iceberg; so cold and hard to crack. I'm sure the woman who left you would be happy you're still faithful to her. Ah well, do _you_ need a _woman's touch_, nii-chan?" she asked Naruto seductively walking towards him.

Naruto noticed her chest bouncing lightly with every step she took. He had to try hard not to drool and control himself. _I-I can't be unfaithful to Hinata-chan! _

"What's the matter, nii-chan? _Cat got your tongue?_" She told him with a wink.

Sasuke grabbed one of the woman's shoulder roughly. "He's already taken." He told her pressing on her should roughly. "Ow, that hurts- are YOU his lover, Sasuke-kuuun? That would explain why you don't want me." She whined to him.

This made him angry. He grabbed her neck, threatening to strangle her. The tomoe in his crimson eyes began to whirl wildly. "**Don't ever call me that again, wench." **He warned. Naruto had to pry his hands off of her as she gasped for air.

"Sasuke-teme what the hell are you doing?!" he demanded. The woman stumbled back, coughing as she held her neck. "You should know why." Sasuke growled at him as he pulled away from Naruto's grasp and walked out of the shop, almost knocking over Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, what's with Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked grabbing his hand. He looked down at her. "This woman called him 'Sasuke-kun' and he went completely ballistic and started strangling her! Maybe he NEEDS that therapy after all…"

Hinata looked shocked, and then turned her attention to the woman. She bowed "P-Please excuse our friend. He lost someone he deeply cared about not long ago. She- Sakura used to call him that, he wouldn't respond to anyone else- at least those w-who called him that-but her. It's not your fault… h-he's just emotionally disturbed right now."

"Hmm, so she's dead?" Inari asked, sitting down to listen to the shy girl Naruto was holding. She nodded. "She was murdered in the line of duty b-but he blames himself for her death."

"Could you say…that he _loved_ this…Sakura?" the woman asked. Naruto looked at the woman and began to feel uneasy. This woman was asking too many questions about their friends, and he didn't like it. The blonde's hold on Hinata tightened as he frowned at Inari.

"Sakura-chan was special to him." He sighed almost sadly. "Teme would probably give HIS life if it meant bringing her back."

'_Hmm…interesting..._' "I see, well, that IS a shame that he lost such a genuine sounding woman. But if you'll excuse me, I have some business I need to take care of." Without waiting for a reply the woman paid for her ramen and left the shop.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression but her boyfriend only shrugged. "Probably had to go back to her corner."

But little did they know who this woman REALLY was.

**TBC…**

**How was that? Was Naruto or Sasuke OOC? I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible, but don't forget to give me some feedback on it. It gives me motivation!**

**I know it's REALLY short compared to the chapters in Rose (those who stuck by me 'till the end in that one know what I'm talking about), but this was pre-written. So bear with me T.T**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	2. I'm Here to Bring Sakura Back to You

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**Hey, back with Chapter 2. As I said in the previous chapter, you guys won't get anything until after the 15th, so I decided to give you guys this as compensation  
**

000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke decided to take a walk to cool down. The previous scenes played back in his head again. When she said his name with the suffix Sakura had used, he completely lost it and completely acted on impulse; which…wasn't a good move at all. He nearly knocked down Hinata for Christ's sake!

"_**Don't ever call me that again, wench."**_

He was lucky he wasn't being apprehended by ANBU for doing such a thing. He could've killed the woman and he didn't know her.

_I love you, Sasuke-kun._

What was he saying? He had nothing to be sorry about. It was the woman's own fault for not following Sakura's rule. She and Ino told every woman in the village that no one was to call him 'Sasuke-kun' or they'd face her wrath.

Though he didn't say much about it, he was amused by this action. It wasn't a joke, she was entirely serious. It made him happy when he realized just how protective she was of him. But of course, he was too much of a fool to realize that he should've said how he felt about it. He was sure she died of an aching heart; doubtful of what his true feelings for her were.

If only he had more time with her…

Sasuke sat down on a park bench looking up at the sky with sad eyes. He clasped his hands in front of him and stared down at the ground. He wasn't very religious, but at that moment, he prayed with everything he had; if the heavens of God or whoever was there was listening, he would give anything to show Sakura that she meant more to him than she thought. That if he would've swallowed his pride, he would've been able to tell her that _she alone _filled the gap where his family had been.

But of course, nothing would change. Sasuke was still was sitting there alone on the park bench, and Sakura was still dead. What was he thinking? Did he think that if he prayed as hard as he could, she'd magically come back to him? If that were the case, he would've prayed as hard as he possibly could so the Uchiha clan would still be alive right now. His mother, Mikoto would know what to do to cure his aching heart. Or what he could've done while Sakura was still alive; before he asked her to move in with him. She always did.

When he burned the corners of his mouth and chin for tirelessly working on the Katon: Gokakkyu no jutsu in hopes of pleasing his father she had been there; applying burn cream to his face. And when he began to feel inferior to Itachi and began to doubt his father's love, she comforted him; adding that the only one Fugaku ever talked about was him.

Sasuke could see it clearly.

"_Sasuke-kun, you're upset about something. Ne?" Mikoto would ask, finding him out on the pier where he spent hours practicing to please his father and sat beside him. Though she would be older, her beauty seemed ageless. Along with her smile._

_The Uchiha boy would allow a stiff nod, allowing his mother to play mind games with him; yet she knew exactly what was wrong with him. "Let me see…what could possibly be bothering my son? Did one of your fan-girls try to steal a lock of your hair again? Perhaps Itachi stepped in the tomato patch again?"_

"_Okaa-sama." Sasuke mumbled irritably. The woman would chuckle. "Gomen, gomen. Just having a little fun. Why do you torment that poor Haruno girl, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Torment…?"_

_His mother would frown, which she rarely did unless one of her sons neglected his homework or chores. "You know what I'm talking about! The poor girl wants the love and attention you don't give her. She's probably thinking that she's nothing more than a burden or an annoyance to you."_

"…_How do I show her…I-care?" He asked. Mikoto would smile at this and poke his chest with a finger. "Follow that thing in your chest called your heart. It wouldn't hurt to open it a little. I know you like to keep to yourself, but when you have a girlfriend you have to think about her feelings too. Alright?"_

_Sasuke would smile lightly. "Aah."_

"_That's my boy."_

Because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't realize it had gotten dark. Slowly, he stood up and walked to his house, but on the way it started to rain. He stopped and looked up once more. "Are you crying;seeing me like this, Sakura, Okaa-san?" he asked hoarsely as he continued home.

When he got home, he kicked off his soaked shoes and went to take a shower, allowing the water to beat down on his skin.

His mind wandered, remembering the first time he had gotten in the shower with Sakura. She was surprised, but slowly was won over by his arousal. Sasuke could almost feel her warm body against his skin, feeling his face and arms, making it harder and harder for him to control himself as he pushed her against one of the walls. Sasuke heard her moans and whines; how her nails scraped gently across his skin as he lifted her up...

But when the water turned cold, his memory disappeared, and he opened his obsidian eyes. When he heard a faint banging noise from the main entrance of the house he turned off the water and put on his black robe-which of course had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

As he neared the door, he slowly walked toward the banging noise. It was late at night, who could it possibly be? Naruto along with the others stopped visiting him when he began to ignore their knocks. Unless…

Unless his prayers were answered.

With his heart beating out of his throat he slowly reached for the doorknob and opened it only to be let down and blood boil when he realized who it was.

It was the woman from the noodle shop. Only this time she was soaking wet and holding a kitten, all black except a brown patch around its right eye.

"What do _you _want?" he demanded coldly, intimidating her with the coldest stare he could give. "I-As you can see, I'm wet and cold from the rain. If only for a minute, could you let me in to dry off?" she asked shivering from the cold.

He looked down at the cat, then back at her. "Why should I offer YOU anything?" he replied icily. At first she said nothing, but then looked at him with sad eyes as the cat meowed. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the color of the kitten's eyes. It was the greenest he had ever seen.

And almost immediately the image of Sakura popped into his head. _"Why- are you so nice to everyone, Sakura?" he had asked her one day. But she only smiled at him. "You would want someone to be nice to you, ne? Besides, even if some people are hard to love, they have a story behind their ways. And if you stop and listen to it, you'll figure out that they aren't so hard to love after all..."_

With a little less ice to his voice, he spoke. "Where did you find that cat?" he asked her.

She looked up. "I found it in the streets. It's a stray, so it doesn't have a home. When I saw your mansion I took it along with me. I come from a foreign village, and I wanted to apologize...for earlier. It was how I was raised in my village…I understand if you don't forgive me. But could you at least take this kitten in? It has done no wrong."

Sasuke hesitated, for some reason and sudden guilt came over him. He thought she was a person of this village. But in all actuality she was just visiting. She didn't know anything about Sakura and Ino's rule.

He sighed and looked down. "Don't just stand there." He told her as he stepped a side. The woman thanked him and stepped in.

-

-

-

Sasuke threw her a towel and some fresh clothes to change in; which she gratefully took. When she was dressed, he sat down on the couch opposite of her. She dried the kitten off, making it mew happily.

"So what's the story? Why'd you come to Konoha?" he asked her as he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at her behind his clasped hands. He learned later (even though she had told him before) that her name was Inari. Inari's face saddened when he asked this. "Do you truly want to hear my story?" she asked him.

"No. I could care less-" He started. But paused, noting that he was still being extremely hostile to this woman; who had did nothing wrong. "But let's hear it."

She smiled gently. "I grew up from a poor family who sold me off to a whore house when I was little. At first, the ladies in there told me I was too young to be put on display, so I worked as a servant for the other women. They were all cruel and harsh to me; slapping me around and calling me a cat because of my eyes-all the women had brown eyes. I stood out, and not in a good way."

Sasuke could help but feel a little bit sorry for her. Mysteriously her predicament reminded him of Sakura because with pink hair, green eyes and a rather large forehead she also stood out. Yet to him, it made her all the more beautiful.

"When I was old enough to be on display the women started to treat me a little better; since I caught a few men's eyes. But I was still seen as trash, instead of unique. I had a bitter life, even though my body blossomed. My innocence was taken away from me at 16; when I was bought one night. There was no love…just lust. I stopped talking and became an empty shell; I was like a broken porcelain doll."

Sasuke could say nothing but listen to the woman as she dried the kitten off. "I had no real friends, but one of the ladies who called herself 'Moria' talked to me and comforted me whenever I was abused by my clients. She gave me the courage to speak again and told not a soul when I brought in a stray cat. I always had a thing for cats, since we were alike. They say women are similar to cats because of their grace. When I had fully blossomed and started to work on my charm and grace, I became the most desired woman in my village, respected by everyone in the brothels."

"Touching." He told her dully, so she continued.

"It seems like my life had turned for the good, huh? It only got worse, and I hated it. I wanted to escape, but I was afraid to. The woman who I admired, she fell in love with one of her customers and tried to escape. But the brothel's dogs were released, and she was caught. They ripped her to shreds as the man she 'loved' ran for dear life. He didn't even look back when she screamed and pleaded for help. In the end she was torn to shreds and bled to death. I learned that day that no man was worth risking your life for. Because when it comes to life and death, they'll sacrifice you in a heartbeat if it means saving their skins-"

"You're wrong." Sasuke interjected startling her. "Some give their lives for love."

Inari looked at him with wide eyes. "Despite your losses you're a kind man, but my mind is already made up on men. Still…" she stood up and walked over to him.

Inari rested her hands on Sasuke's thighs and leaned closer to him. She was leaning so close to him that he had to lean back to keep from kissing her.

When he opened his mouth to demand her to get away from him she put a finger up to his lips and hushed him. "Perhaps you can help me change my mind, and maybe I can help you get over your loss…?" Inari asked as she leaned closer to him. Sasuke could hear his heart beating in his ears. She was too close…

Then Sakura seemed flashed before him. _"Sasuke-kun," _she murmured as she grew closer. Was this real? It seemed entirely like her!

"Sa…kura?" he murmured in shock as he reached up to move the cotton-candy hair from her face.

Then he realized that it was strawberry not pink.

His heart faltered and he lowered his head. Sasuke knew deep down that even if he wanted Sakura to appear before him, he knew she couldn't.

Because she was dead.

"No." He told her firmly as he shoved her off him.

"Why not?" Inari asked him, almost hurt.

Sasuke turned away from her. "You aren't her."

She nodded and sat on the glass table separating the two couches. "You must've really loved this girl, ne? Was she really that special?" Inari asked him gently. "So special that you're willing to spend the rest of your life miserable and grieving because you can't let her go?"

Sasuke looked at his hands and balled them into tight fists. "…She thought she meant nothing to me." No matter how much he had pushed her away, she had always been there for him; giving all the love she had. And all for him. Sasuke had her heart, and she was faithful, even at a young age.

So the least he could do was be faithful to her. Even if he would never be able to find her, the way she found him.

"Would you take the opportunity to show her that she meant the world to you if you could?" Inari asked softly making him look up. "Aah."

"And you would do anything for that chance? Even if it were only for a short time?" She added curiously. "Time would not appeal to me." Sasuke replied plainly.

She smiled meekly at his answer. "I see that you're a man that would give anything for the woman he loves. It's a shame she had to die in such a grotesque way. Such an evil man killed her. A woman of such beauty should've had a graceful death."

Puzzled, he looked up and into her eyes. "How- did you know that?"

She smiled. "I have my resources. See, I know all about you, Uchiha Sasuke-san. I also know all about Haruno Sakura."

"How did you know Sakura and how do you know me?" Sasuke demanded as he stood up and hovered over her. She closed her eyes and stood up. Walking past him to pick up the kitten who had jumped out of her lap; frightened by the dangerous look in Sasuke's eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

But he grabbed her wrist roughly. "I don't care. Explain now." He commanded. She sighed. "You've always been a forceful, stubborn one, haven't you Sasuke?" a strange glare in her eyes made him uncomfortable as he let go of her wrist quickly.

"How can I make this simple…it's always hard to explain this to the humans I'm assigned to…I'm not who I appear to be. Sounds a little confusing since I'm standing before you, no? To be blunt, I'm not even human. I'm an angel."

Sasuke said nothing to this. An angel? From…heaven? But his thoughts were interrupted when she continued to speak. "I came to Earth …just out of curiosity. Not many of Us get the opportunity to live among humans. I traveled around, until I heard a great kunoichi had been murdered in a forest outside of Konoha." Inari noted that his eyes lowered at this. He knew she was talking about Sakura.

He watched her pace back and forth slowly. "Immediately I found out that the woman who was murdered was none other than your Haruno Sakura. She's famous you know. The woman who 'tamed' the great Uchiha 'Avenger' Sasuke. I became intrigued by your case, so I came here looking for you. Luckily, I found you quickly. Today's the anniversary of her death, ne?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Call me cruel, but I acted the way I did towards you and Naruto-kun to see just how serious you were about her. Love can be a fickle thing after all. But you were faithful. When I tell Sakura I'm sure she'll be pleased."

The lone Uchiha looked at her hopefully. Did this mean she was alive? Inari noticed it and smiled. "I know that look of hope anywhere. And sorry to crush you, but she's dead. You know better than anyone." Sasuke's eyes lowered back down to the floor.

"She IS watching over you though. I made a deal with her before coming here. If you passed my tests, I'd grant you your hearts deepest and purest wish. With no doubt in her soul she put all her hope into you and agreed. That's love right there." Inari winked at him.

"What were the tests?" Sasuke asked a little hoarsely. He'd been silent for awhile now. "Sakura wasn't too happy about it, but she didn't refuse my offer. I was to test your will. "

"You mean try to seduce me." Were women always like this? What happened to the modest, innocent women of the past?

"Along those lines. Had it been for Naruto-kun, I might've been a little worried for he likes women that are…top heavy-"

"Get to the point." Sasuke interrupted impatiently. "Hai, hai. Anyway, there were actually two parts to it. I was to appear before you, like Sakura. Many men have fallen to this. Though deep in their hearts, they knew their lovers were dead. Yet, they denied it. So when you denied me, realizing that Sakura was in actuality dead and couldn't possibly stand before you, you passed the first and most important part. I have to admit, it was a pretty simple test for you to pass since you live with the realization that you are the one and only living Uchiha in the world. "

"And the second?" Sasuke asked. This mysterious woman that claimed she was an angel had his full attention now. "The second was simple. Actually the first test I gave you. Sakura told me that you lived up to your reputation as the cold avenger, the Uchiha. It was a test of heart; your ability to forgive and help another which you kindly did. I apologized for acting so disgusting towards you in the noodle shop, and you let me into your house. When you did, you passed. Even if you were a little cold about it."

"But what was the point of all this?" he asked which made Inari chuckle. "I figured you'd still be lost. Prodigy or not you're still human. To put it bluntly, Sasuke, I'm here to bring Sakura back to you."

**TBC…**

**Most of you guys who've read my stories before know that I'm quite terrible and I love to torture my readers with suspense. Don't forget to give me some feedback!**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	3. Nani! 3 Days

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**Ok. Um. I lied. XD I had some free time from packing so I decided that before I go, since I love my beloved new readers (that DON'T know I am entirely evil when it comes to ending chapters) I AM uploading Chapter 3. Y'know…To satisfy you guys for the next week and a half.**

**URGHH! I JUST REALIZED THAT I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE ****TITLE. ****The TITLE!! I always make some mistake - -…it's so frustrating. It was supposed to be Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days. So that's PARTIALLY why this is up so early. I needed to fix that A.S.A.P.**

**ALSO! There are TWO amazing stories I couldn't take my eyes off. One, was a NejixTen story called The Fortuneteller. Absolutely AMAZING. No seriously. If you love that pairing, read that freaken story. **_**Totally overwhelmingly good.**_** (See? I'm rambling about it)**

**And, another, it's called Nostalgia, a SasuxSaku fic. This one…words can't describe how it refreshed my spirit. I loved it. Not too short, not too long, and it totally made me smile and squeal with satisfaction.**

**I wish I could write as good as these two…simply just search the name of the story and I'm sure you'll find it :).**

00000000000000000000000000000

"To put it bluntly, Sasuke, I'm here to bring Sakura back to you."

Sasuke felt his heart stop and speed up at the same time. How was that possible? Sakura had been dead for almost a month! "How?!"

She patted his head and pulled out a tiny hourglass bracelet. "Down boy, don't have a heart attack now. If you wish, I'll turn back the tables of time; 3 days before Sakura died. She won't remember her death or the events prior to that. But on the third day, at 11:45 p.m which was 13 minutes before her heart stopped, things will go as it did and she will die according that time."

"3 days? Why not longer?" Sasuke asked wildly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but that's all the time they're giving me. This is of my own will and sympathy. I've seen you suffer for many days, and taken your case into my own hands. So to ease the pain I asked them to send me to Earth to…well be your guardian angel and make sure nothing gets out of hand."

Sasuke lowered his head and she touched it lightly. "Please take it into consideration, Sasuke. This is your chance to make Sakura the happiest woman in the world and have the greatest 3 days she ever had. Isn't that what your heart wanted? To make her happy? That time didn't appeal to you? Your prayers did not go unanswered."

He looked up reluctantly and nodded. Inari smiled. "Whether it's 3 days or 3000 time truly doesn't matter when it comes to love. Scary when you think about it, ne? That's why the council allowed me to help you. We don't come across a person like you everyday; who's lost more than imaginable. So would you like a second chance, Sasuke? Would you like to see your Sakura again and show her you really DO care about her?"

At first he said nothing. "Aah." He answered softly, making her pleased. "It's not much, but I trust that you will make the best of it. I must warn you though Sasuke, tell anyone about our deal, tell Sakura that she's going to die or keep her from dying- like locking the doors when the time comes and you break your word. And that means the deal's off. The time give you to spend with Sakura in her last days would not exist and you will not remember out encounter at all. Do you understand?"

Sasuke thought about it. This was his chance to prove to Sakura that he loved her…but 3 days wasn't nearly enough time to show her. Not even a lifetime would be enough time to show her how much he loved her.

But what could he do? Growing up he was taught to take chances, take risks, and worry about the consequences later because there may never get another chance. And in this situation her life was practically being handed to him. Now was the chance to take it back. And maybe, just maybe there'd be a loophole and he'd be able to save her.

Sasuke looked up at her. "It's worth a shot."

This made her smile. "I'm glad you've taken on my proposal. It shall take effect tomorrow morning. Simply go to sleep like you do every night and tomorrow morning it'll be as though she never died. But I can't control what you do in that time. It's up to you to make her happy; to choose her fate. Her life is in your hands…technically."

As she started to walk away Sasuke called out to her. "Inari, your story… was it made up?" he asked curiously. "Are you really what you say you are?" his conversation with her was more than he said in a week, and it was starting to tire him out.

She smiled. "Believe what you want, but the story wasn't made up- in a way. I was assigned to a girl in the brothels for 3 years, so I had to play the part of a broken woman; to test if her heart had been hardened by her lifestyle. Luckily it wasn't, but just as the King had told me she was blinded by infatuation, and it got the best of her. So I could no longer protect her. The only thing I could do for was get a couple of the dogs off of her before my time guarding her was up." Inari showed him his arm sadly. There were faint scars of vicious teeth marks.

Sasuke looked up to meet her sad eyes. The "friend" she'd been talking about was actually the woman she was protecting. But what was the point of protecting her if there was no way of avoiding her fate?

"I know they can be healed, like it never happened because I'm not earth-bound. But just as a humans'; skin heals, but the heart never does. I made them into scars so I'd never forget her. And that I would never forget that horrible man that deserted her while she was being ripped to shreds."

"Not all men are like that." He explained to her again, this time more gently. It made her smile lightly. "I understand that, Sasuke. And I'm starting to grasp that there ARE different kinds of men in this world. Some are good, others bad. But help me change my judgment completely. Show me just how much you love this woman-if possible. Show me what love-not infatuation really is." Inari told him before patting his head once more, only more roughly so he shut his eyes.

Annoyed, Sasuke pushed her hand away. "Hn-"but when he lifted his head, the woman and the cat were gone.

Confused and suddenly extremely tired, Sasuke returned to his cold, dark room and put on a pair of boxers and a tee with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

As he climbed into his bed he wondered if the events that had just taken place were real; if anything was real anymore or just another part of his incessant insomnia.

Only morning would reveal his answer, he thought before drifting off into an unnerving slumber.

-

-

-

"_**Can you…kiss me? One last time…?"**_

"Sakura," Sasuke ended up saying as he jerked into a sitting position. His heart beating rapidly and his forehead beaded with sweat. He looked around, panting slightly. Today he could see puffs of his breath come out in front of him. Normally, it was always cold and dark in his room no matter how much sunlight came into his room.

It was one of the many strange things that happened when Sakura died. Perhaps his room including his entire house missed her cheery glow as well?

But the lack of sunlight was probably because he never opened the shades. When Sakura was still alive she had always opened the curtains to let in the sunlight despite his protests.

"_It makes the room seem- happier, Sasuke-kun."_ She had always said even though he never understood it. Yet when she died, he couldn't think of the painful memories of her, so he stopped opening the curtains altogether. Also because it was always cold and rainy…

But right now it was freezing.

Sasuke's bare feet touched the cold wood floor, waking him up. He walked to the window and slowly undraped one of the white curtains to be surprised. For the first time since Sakura disappeared from the world the window was frosty. Not bothering to wipe off the window to look outside he opened it and stuck his head out.

The Uchiha was shocked…it was snowing.

Without closing the window he ran all through the house yelling her name. Again, Sasuke searched every room, even in the back of the mansion but with no luck. Looking around the kitchen, there was nothing different. It was still quiet and dark, as if no one had been home. Now that he remembered, the bed didn't seem warm; like someone had slept beside him. Sasuke was all alone.

Had the angel lied to him after all? Was she simply one of his sicker, obsessed fan-girls that played a trick his mind and aching heart to punish him for never giving them any attention? Was the strange woman even real?

Then, his heart leaped when he heard the door unlocking and someone stepped in.

The voice of a real angel- _his _angel rang in his ears. And he ran to greet it. Onyx eyes met jade ones as they brightened at the sight of him. "Oh, you're up! Brrr!! It's freezing out there! Have you seen such weather lately? It's really starting to seem like winter now, ne Sasuke-kun?"

_Sasuke-kun._

His heart seemed to stop and start again when he got a good look at the person entering the Uchiha mansion. With her white coat, and matching mittens she kicked off her boots after stomping off the snow outside on the door mat.

When she closed the door she took off her coat and gloves revealing a knit skirt, stockings and a white sweater as she ran a creamy skinned hand through her long, snow covered bubblegum pink hair.

Sasuke stood there with his lips slightly parted; complete in shock as he was unable to comprehend the sight before him. His heart was beating out of his chest. The petite woman walked over to him, still wearing a bright smile and something in her hands.

"…Sakura…" he managed to murmur. She was really here, alive and well. The angel had really appeared after all…

"I bought bagels. Look! They're even snowman shaped!" She told him with a grin as she held up the bag. But Sasuke didn't seem to hear a word she said as he moved closer to her, closing what space had been left between them.

He grabbed a strand of her long, soft pink locks and ran it through his fingers. _'You're really here this time…'_

Sakura paid it no mind as she continued to speak. "I was talking to Hinata about them the other day. I thought they were so cute I and since they were in season I couldn't help my-"but she couldn't mutter another word because Sasuke had pulled her close to him; putting his fingers in her hair as he gave her the most passionate kiss he could've given a woman.

It had completely taken her breath away with surprise as she melted into it. Shyly her hands touched his chest while he tried to pull her closer to him. As if he didn't hold her tighter, she'd disappear once more.

She giggled into his mouth suddenly as she continued to leave feather kisses on her lips. "Sasuke-kun, whafts gmotten infto youf?" Sakura tried to ask. His lips pressed against hers made it difficult to talk.

He pulled away reluctantly just to look at her. There was nothing he could say to explain to her what he felt. She touched his face with the back of her hand and tilted her head; innocent jade orbs looked into dark obsidian ones as they tried to figure him out. "Sasuke-kun, do you feel alright? You aren't sick are you?"

"No, I was just…worried." He managed to tell her as he gave her a tight squeeze. Though she didn't understand how he was acting she blushed and smiled joyfully.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I came home late from the hospital; after I took a shower…I didn't want to wake you so I slept on the couch because I knew you'd get mad at me. I know how you get in the morning when you get woken up- not like that's a bad thing or anything! I didn't think you would miss me let alone know I was gone. It's only 6 a.m-"

'_How could she think that?' _he thought wildly as she continued to speak. Had he been THAT cold to her?

"I didn't mind sleeping on the couch. It's was easier to get dressed without waking you and…well…" her voice trailed off as she turned her head, her eyes showing some pain. She hadn't really had a choice. Sakura had been so tired she had barely made it inside the door let alone onto the couch.

Sasuke lifted her head. "Don't think that. Ever, alright?" he begged, caressing her cheeks that were flustered from the cold and the sincerity in his voice. To her, Sasuke almost seemed hurt by her words. Who knows? She was never able to read the Uchiha's mind. "Without you I'd be lost…" he murmured in her ear softly.

Something deep in her heart that had hoped he would one day say what he felt leaped happily. Sakura noticed the sudden change in his attitude, looked deeply into his eyes and touched his hand that met her face. She spoke, "Sasuke…kun I…"

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!!" yelled an extremely loud voice upon entering the doors of the Uchiha house. It was none other than Naruto accompanied by Hinata; the newly weds. "N-Naruto-kun! You should've at least knocked…they could be still sleeping…"

"But Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan told me I was welcome anytime…she even gave me a spare key- Oh hey guys!!" Naruto started merrily with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"N-Naruto! You're too loud, the neighbors are still sleeping!" Sakura said sighing. He had completely ruined the mood, but they were use to his company after all.

Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed. He was trying to spill his heart out to the woman he loved and Naruto had to barge in with his girlfriend 6 in the morning and invite them to breakfast.

"Do you know what time it is, dobe?" he growled between his teeth stopping the conversation the pink-haired woman and the loud blonde were having over the snowmen bagels. Sure, he was slightly cranky because he had just woken up and he hadn't had his morning coffee, but what normal person would act kindly to a person who had just barged in their house so early in the morning?

Especially after seeing their girlfriend after a miserable month coping with her death?

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, teme. We just wanted to invite you guys out to breakfast…" he said with a grin as he slung an arm around the man's shoulders casually.

"Six in the morning?" he asked irritably. Sakura touched his shoulder lightly. "There's no use in getting worked up, Sasuke-kun. Besides, let's take them up on their offer and have breakfast together. It IS a time for getting together after all."

Sasuke started to calm by Sakura's light touch and he sighed. "Hn. Don't do it again, dobe."

Naruto only laughed nervously. They had been each other's first bond, but to this day Sasuke never failed to make him (a little) nervous when he threatened him. Sakura smiled and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. "How about I go get Sasuke dressed and we can eat here? Me and Hinata can always cook something up for you two. It's been awhile anyway." She winked at him.

"Sure! I love Hinata-chan's cooking! You're cooking is yummy too, Sakura-chan," Naruto added with a grin. "C'mon Sasuke! The faster you get dressed, the faster we can eat!!"

"Aah." Sasuke grumbled to his blonde friend. The women giggled as the Uchiha couple disappeared around a corner.

Deep down, Sakura imagined Sasuke and herself starting a family; their son would act impatient when he was hungry, demanding his father to get dressed while he grumbled out of the room, and their daughter; soft like Hinata but similar to her mother would giggle as she helped her prepare breakfast. The image warmed her to her very core.

-

-

-

As Sakura walked into the room she shivered. "It's freezing in here! Did you sleep with the window open, Sasuke-kun? No wonder you acted funny this morning when I walked in…" She mumbled, walking over to shut it.

Without even thinking, Sasuke shut the door quietly and started to walk over to Sakura. After closing the window she brushed off the snowy curtains. "That's much better. Now, are you dressed yet Sasuke-ku-"

But she was cut off when she turned around to be pressed against the drapes and the cold window.

"S-Sasuke-kun- What're you…" but he put a finger to her lips. "I wasn't finished earlier." Sasuke told her quietly as a hand traveled up her thigh and rested on her hips. "I- but- Naruto and Hinata…" she stammered embarrassingly.

"They can wait." Sasuke mumbled into her hair.

"Sasuke-kun… What's gotten into you?" she asked him after a pause. He held her tighter, putting his hands into her hair and pulling her closer. "I haven't…been the greatest to you. But…I want…to start." He told her as he looked away, but in the sincerest voice he could suppress and it threw her off.

She was confused. "It's not like I don't appreciate it because I do but… why- all of a sudden? Ou don't normally act this way." This made him look deeply into her eyes. Cupping her face delicately in his hands he spoke. "Because you deserve it."

Sakura looked down after meeting his eyes. "B-But I haven't minded if you feel guilty I mean I-"

"It's not…that, Sakura." He interjected awkwardly. Sasuke took a deep breath after looking away again. This was gonna be the hardest thing he would've ever said. "I…don't always say how I feel, but…I want to start telling you all the things I…should've…said to you. I…never meant to make you feel like…you meant nothing to me, because I-I-"

But Sakura cut him off this time with a smile and tears glistening in her jade orbs. Though it wasn't perfect, she knew he really was trying; and that was more than she had ever asked for. "Shh…" Sakura murmured to him before she tilted her head and pulled him in for the long waited kiss.

The two were intertwined for who knows how long. It could've been seconds, minutes…even hours. But all they cared about were their each others' lips as Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck passionately while he lifted her up onto the window sill.

He ran his tongue along her lips and sucked on it gently; begging for entrance. Surprised, she gladly let him in and the two let their tongues dance while trying to pull each other closer for a deeper kiss.

Neither seemed to want to end the kiss even though their lungs were starting to cringe; pleading for air.

though he never told her, Sasuke loved her to be close to him. It made him feel- content, and it was nice. Inside, Sasuke's heart beat happily being pressed against Sakura so passionately like this.

'_Why hadn't I done this before??'_ Sasuke asked himself regretfully as he pressed his lips onto hers with more force, making her moan slightly when their hips grinded into each other. This was something unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was not filled with lust or desire, but passion and love. It drove him wild when he felt her running her dainty fingers through his hair and kissed him with all the innocence that made her…well her.

'_It's just like how I fantasized about it when I was a girl…he's a little possessive but…ah who am I kidding he's__** incredible**__!!' _Sakura was saying to herself, squealing mentally that she had fulfilled one of her childhood dreams: to kiss, really KISS- THE Uchiha Sasuke.

Each person's lungs were screaming for air, but they kissed on, unable to pull away from each other's arms. But when they started to get dizzy it, they pulled away slightly, foreheads still touched and breathing heavily.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke tilted his head and smirked, still leaning closer to her. "What's so funny?" she answered by shaking his head as her fingers slid out of his hair, to the back of his neck, and slid forward until they were touching his face. "Nothing, I'm just- happy…I feel like a little schoolgirl again. I always fantasized about this..."

Sasuke chuckled. "I've done more than _kiss _you, Sakura." he told her. This made her blush as she reminisced some of the more…hot and heavy moments they had had together. "I-I was talking about when I was little! I never thought about **those **things, but…some of the girls thought things-so **bad**…."

"Show me." He told her as he kissed her jaw making her tilt her head to the side subconsciously.

"You're so bad, Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled as she let out a little moan when he bit the 'special soft spot' on her neck that she liked. Sasuke smirked against her skin. "Hn." _'Only to you.'_ He thought mischievously. But when she pulled him in for another kiss and his hand began to trail under her sweater they were interrupted by a knock (more like a bang) at their door.

"Oi, Sasuke, Sakura-chan! I'm hungry! You guys aren't having sex are you? You're supposed to _get dressed_ so we can all eat!" Naruto whined outside the door. Sasuke sighed. The interruptions just didn't end in the Uchiha household, did it?

"W-We aren't! Sasuke's just taking longer than usual- but tell Hinata that she can start cooking without me!" Sakura shouted, unable to look him in the eyes, embarrassed by the thought of what they were about to do.

Naruto seemed more than happy to hear that they could start cooking. "Alright, Sakura-chan! HINATA-CHAN!! SAKURA-CHAN SAYS WE CAN START COOKING 'CUZ SASUKE-TEME'S SLOW ASS IS…" the couple heard him yell to his wife in the kitchen as he ran to her.

When Sasuke turned back to his flower he found her off the sill and heading towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked amusingly.

"I need to help Hinata with- breakfast…" Sakura's voice trailed off when she felt him press against her, nearly making her lose her balance. "I didn't say you could leave."

"B-But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped as he picked her up by her waist and dropped her onto their large bed. Sasuke fell on top of her making her laugh as she threw her head back. He saw this as an opportunity to kiss her, and he took it.

But this time she stopped him. "Just because you've become more affectionate and found a new hobby kissing me, doesn't mean you can deprive me of air every chance you get, Sasuke-kun." She told him, hiding her smile. But the amusement in her eyes shone brilliantly.

"Hn I wasn't. We weren't done yet." Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "Define 'done', Sasuke-kun." She replied to this as she put up a finger so he couldn't kiss her.

"'Done' is when I say so. I don't like interruptions." He answered her making her laugh again. _'He is __**definitely **__more affectionate…this is the most he's talked to me in a week! '_"You're truly something else, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked running her fingers through his hair again.

"So I've been told-"but she cut him off. "No, that's not what I meant…ah well. Shut up and kiss me." She ordered him.

He chuckled. _'And you were gonna deny me the chance to do my 'new favorite hobby'…' _but before he could open his mouth she pulled him down to meet her lips once more. He was beginning to wonder what _other_ things he could do with Sakura that he liked, but hadn't tried yet. But decided that he would enjoy her kiss…for now.

The two came out about 10 minutes later; Sasuke was dressed in his normal outfit; a black T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, pants, and socks, uncombed hair as usual…maybe a little _more _uncombed this morning.

"What took you two so long?! Hinata-chan needs help cooking after all! You said you WEREN'T having sex…" Naruto complained as he came out of the kitchen and looked at the two.

"Hai, hai. Sorry Naruto, I'll go help her right now." Sakura apologized and hurried into the kitchen with a blush.

Before Sasuke could follow her, Naruto grabbed his arm and muttered to him. "You two sure have a lot of stamina! She doesn't look tired at all! I'm impressed."

"We weren't." The man replied plainly. But the blonde gave him a goofy, doubtful grin. "Come on Sasuke you can tell me! We're like family remember?"

The Uchiha prodigy counted to three mentally before retorting. "Hn. We weren't."

"Heheh…shy are we?" The Kyuubi vessel asked slyly. Sasuke glared at him. "You would **know **we were doing it, dobe."

"Eh?!"

"Aah. We go more than one round." Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms.

Naruto's eyes got wide. "I'd know if you two were- you go more than one- teme!! But if you two weren't screwing each other senseless- what were you two doing?"

Sasuke smirked to himself as he remembered the events. He had Sakura pinned to the bed kissing her. He had planned to give her one hell of a morning, but she refused to do anything with their friends as company.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't really give a damn if they did it with friends over or not, but the flower refused and told him to get dressed, threatening to never take part in his new 'hobby' again if he didn't obey.

"Nothing I need to tell you about, dobe." He answered as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the low table, eyeing Sakura cooking beside Hinata. From this angle he had a good look at her legs with the skirt (deep down inside him, there was a pervert equivalent to Naruto) she had on. He was enjoying his morning very much.

Naruto sat across him and slouched with a pout. He looked like a hungry impatient child to Sakura when she looked at the two. She couldn't help but smile again, picturing a little Sasuke doing the same only with his father's features. When he pouted he was utterly irresistible and adorable. He just didn't know it.

"S-Sakura I heard something interesting from Ten the other day!" Hinata whispered to the woman excitedly. After getting together with Naruto Hinata began to become less shy, and in return Naruto started to think before acting and matured (but only slightly) Sakura's ears perked up. "Really, I thought Ten wasn't into the whole gossip thing."

"She told me she couldn't help but tell me because it involved Ino!" Hinata exclaimed still excited but kept her voice low so the men didn't hear it.

As Sakura cut up some fruit she replied stared at her friend with fascination, "Tell me now, Hyuuga!"

"She heard from K-Kiba-kun that he caught Shika looking around the jewelry store a couple days ago. He didn't go in, but he was eyeing _something_ in the store!" Hinata explained excitedly.

Sakura was ecstatic. "Do you know what this means?? I bet he wants to pop the question to her!" she whispered as she jumped a little. Sasuke and Naruto noticed this and began to talk among themselves.

"Oi, teme. What do you think they're talking about?" he asked curiously. "Gossip." Sasuke replied with a shrug and continued to look at his excited, pink-haired girlfriend. He hid a tiny smile behind the first that held his head up.

"Why didn't he go in?" Sakura continued as she went back to cutting the fruit.

"M-Maybe he knew someone was watching him?" Hinata suggested as she buttered the smiling snowman bagels.

"Knowing Shikamaru, he thought it was 'too troublesome' to let anyone know yet because he thinks it'll get back to Ino since we're her friends. I can't believe he'd think we'd rat him out on something this big!" Sakura told him, clutching the kitchen knife she was holding a little more tightly

The Hyuuga heiress quietly took a few steps away from the pink-haired woman. "W-Well I-It'd be troublesome if Ino knew about her own proposal." She reasoned as she put the breakfast onto four plates. "What do you think we should do?"

Sakura thought about this for a moment. "If he ends up going into the store and coming out with a bag, then we act, because we all know how Shikamaru is. Otherwise nothing. You know how hard it was for him to even go out with Ino even though they're on the same team."

"R-Right, this is so exciting, Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed happily. Sakura wondered what went on through the poor girl's head. Being with Naruto for so long she was probably corrupted by with his thoughts. But she wondered why she'd be happy that Ino was being proposed to.

Sure, Sakura was happy too, everyone hoped that Ino would someday find a guy that could "put up" with her. But deep down she wanted Sasuke to pop the question. But of course what she felt for Sasuke wasn't just idolism or obsession. She truly loved him with all her heart. Sakura had convinced that she loved him when she was little which was probably why it had hurt so much when he had left years ago, and how hard it was to act strong around him when he had returned.

Training under the great Tsunade not only enhanced her monstrous strength, it also helped her get over heartbreak and learn how protect herself. She no longer was the dependent sensitive girl she was when they were little.

Sakura smiled gently at the memory. And now, miraculously, he was trying to show her just how much he loved her. She remembered she had been trying her hardest to resist him, but after realizing how silly she was acting, she broke down; incapable of going through with it. And that was the day when she saw more of Sasuke than she had ever dreamed of in her entire life. She remembered a certain part of Sasuke nearly made her faint from the-ahem size.

But of course she'd never kiss and tell and helped Hinata carry the plates to the table.

"Breakfast is finally served!" Sakura exclaimed with a cheery smile. "Does anyone want coffee?" Hinata asked holding up some empty mugs. The four all had coffee, Sasuke was the only one taking it strong and without any sugar; since he hated sweets.

The two women sat next to their lovers and started a conversation about the weather. "It's so cold outside- It's crazy!!" Naruto told them with a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sakura told him before wiping her mouth and speaking. "I like the cold. It- used to remind me of a certain someone," she stole a glance at Sasuke before continuing. "It hasn't snowed for awhile. I think it's snowing, because they heavens are calm."

"The heavens are- calm?" Hinata repeated. Sasuke didn't say a word but eyed her behind his cup. "Well, my mother used to tell me that when it rains, the angels are crying, when it's sunny, it's when they're overjoyed. I asked her why it snowed; it's white and beautiful even though it's cold. And it told me that it was because the angels are calm and happy with something. I'm glad in a way."

They all understood, but Sasuke knew better than anyone that it barely snowed this season, and it rained constantly when she had died. The angels were happy that she was alive, and he planned to keep it that way.

"_She's really something ne, nii-chan?" _asked a tiny voice from somewhere. Sasuke looked around and found that Sakura and the others were no longer moving.

He turned around to find a small girl wearing a black hooded coat so that all Sasuke could see was a smile on her face as she sat on the counter across from them.

Just who was this girl?

**TBC…**

**Sorry, these chapters are so short compared to the ones in Till the Last Rose Dies! I'll try to make them longer…perhaps more feedback from you guys will help? It's very much appreciated :)**

**Oh, and for the readers that know me from Rose of whatever previous work I have, the one-shot Run Away With Me, My Blossom is UP!**

**Don't hold your breath…(Seriously I'm going to be gone for more than a week XD)  
**

**xxasukachanxx**


	4. Breakfast With a Twist

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**Sakura: Ahh it's so good to be alive again!**

**Naruto: Ah- Sakura-chan what're you talking about?**

**Sakura: Huh? N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Here's a note from the author, xXAsukachanXx: My lovely readers did you miss me? I'm in a really good mood, and since I got back on the late Friday evening and this was typed well before I left and even packed I decided that why not get this up for you guys ? I had the most AMAZING time, I met a ton of new people grew closer to the friends that came along, and I connected with God :). **

**I realized that it's incredibly hard to keep track of the new reviews and whatnot now that I finished Till the Last Rose Dies and Run Away With Me, My Blossom including this one since it's incomplete. - -" maybe I should start keeping track…**

**Sakura: But now that that's all said and done, let's get on with Chapter 4: Breakfast With a Twist!**

000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you and why isn't Sakura moving?" Sasuke demanded. Automatically, his Sharingan activated and he stood.

"Down boy. They aren't in danger. We've frozen time." Inari explained as she appeared sitting on the table next to him. Sasuke jumped a few feet away from her and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Frozen…time?" he repeated, confused but a little more relaxed. Sakura was alright…

Inari rose "Aah. I'm your charge, aren't I? If other people we to find out about this I'd have to wipe your memory. Which is why we stop time to check up on you discreetly."

"Dressing like that isn't being discreet." He argued and pointed to it. It was a low-cut sweater and a skirt definitely not cut out for the "winter season".

"You don't like it? I found it adorable! I see why you like Sakura. She has great taste in clothing…" she pointed out since they were wearing similar outfits.

Sasuke gave her a "yeah right" type of look. _'Sakura would never wear something so low-cut…' _he thought. But in his mind something countered with, _'Don't you mean that YOU wouldn't allow it?' _

"Don't give me that look! It's not MY fault that this body has such an enormous chest! They don't allow me to wear normal clothing! If I don't do this, they cut off my air supply, and if I try to cover them they get stuck on things…" she complained.

"She didn't answer my question." Sasuke interrupted and turned his attention to the small girl who was sitting on his counter top. "Who are you?"

"No need to get grumpy, Sasuke. This is Shimori-san, an important figure in the Spirit World. She came to see you since she's a fan." Inari explained with a smile.

'_Great, more fans,'_ Sasuke thought with a growl. "I don't care if she's important. If you don't have any business here then leave. I don't have time for fans." he replied. And in a way, he was right for he now had less than 3 days to spend with Sakura.

"You don't understand– she's _important_ as in, she's the Grim Reaper. Don't piss her off, she may look innocent in that creepy kinda way but you have to remember that she can take your life away on a whim." the angel whispered to him warningly.

Sasuke gave her a you-got-to-be-kidding-me expression. Yesterday he had met an abnormally large-chested angel who brought Sakura back to life by turning back the hands of time, and now he was meeting the person who could take her away again- at any given moment. And she was a FAN!

"Hn. Anyone else I need to meet?" _Perhaps the Easter bunny?_

"Actually there is. He's my partner, but at the moment he's not human." Inari answered him. Sasuke didn't answer but raised an eyebrow and giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Introducing Neko-chan the cat!" Inari said as confetti mysteriously fell from the ceiling and onto a dark cat that sat next to the Grim Reaper. Sasuke began to rub his temple in annoyance, but then noticed it was the cat from the previous night.

"…**her** name is Akaei-chan." Shimori complained quietly. He also noticed that she never raised her hood to reveal anything higher than a eerie smile.

"Gomen, gomen Shimori-san But isn't Akaei-chan a little more like a little girl's name?" Inari asked politely. Even though she was an angel, the Reaper had the ability to reap her immortal soul.

The cat raised its head to give Inari and annoyed expression. "I am neither 'Neko-chan' nor 'Akaei-chan'! Both are degrading name to a man…Inari, why am I here in the first place? You've got this case covered."

Inari smiled sheepishly. "Heheh…well the Council didn't exactly trust me to do this one on my own, because they were afraid my emotions would get in the way again- besides, you were complaining about being trapped up there weren't you? You should be thankful to me-"

"But why am I in CAT FORM??"

"Well…you know how Jii-sama gets. You're my companion, and you won't draw so much attention if you're a cat-"

Shimori bent down and held the cat in her small arms. "Don't be so grumpy Akaei-chan. It'll be the _death _of you." Giggled the reaper eerily.

"I don't care if she IS the Grim Reaper! Inari if you don't get me out of here I'm-"

"Ahem." Sasuke grunted impatiently. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere, and freezing time to argue about names wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Shimori-chan, we better let Sasuke get back to Sakura and his guests. He does only have 3 days with her." Inari added making the girl frown.

"Take me later. Or-"

"I know, I know, you'll reap my immortal soul." Inari interjected exasperatedly. "Why not get Akaei-chan to take you? I DO have other things to do at on Earth y'know."

"He's a cat who can't take me places the way you can. I'm only in human form…if I wasn't you'd be sorry…" Shimori warned her.

"Regardless Shimori-san, technically, you're a child on Earth which means you have to listen to me since I'm an adult." Inari told her calmly.

"I can do what I pl-"

"All of you..._**get out**_." Sasuke told them testily.

"Sorry…I'll check on you later, Sasuke." Inari apologized, as she was actually apologizing for the "child". And the three disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when time began again. A horrible ringing ran through his head, which almost made her words inaudible.

When it stopped, he looked down at the woman's worried face. "Are you alright?" she asked as she pointed to the blood leaking from one of his ears and the fact that he was standing.

Quickly he wiped the blood away as he sat down. _'Stopping time must come with a consequence. Is it because I'm human?_ "Aah, I'm fine."

Naruto continued to brag about some recent mission he had been on as Hinata listened intently while Sakura giggled, remembering how he used to it as a kid. "Naruto, if you're gonna tell a story, don't stretch the truth." Sakura commented and hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

"But, I'm not Sakura-chan! It really happened!" Naruto complained.

"Really? You honestly expect me to believe a thousand shinobi had you cornered and you fought them ALL off on your own? Che, give me a break." Sakura added making Hinata laugh quietly. Sakura had said her honest opinion and was open, but didn't over-do it like Ino.

Sasuke stayed silent but kept a serene expression. He had never acknowledged just how comfortable he was with Sakura by his side. When he was with Orochimaru, ihe was always alone and consumed with the burning desire to get revenge on his brother.

Nothing else mattered, until he had crossed paths with Naruto before confronting his brother and successfully avenged his clan. But it took a toll on his body and ended up being dragged back to Konoha to be hospitalized.

Once again, he had woken up to Sakura by his side. Only this time, she didn't have anything he could smack out of her hands.

"_Oh, Sasuke, you're up." Sakura said to him nervously while excluding the suffix she had used when they were younger. Without a word, he sat up, feeling the cool breeze come in from the open window. _

"_You've been out for 3 days because of all the blood you lost…I was afraid that you were in a coma." She added and tried to laugh but failed miserably._

_Sasuke immediately noticed the nurse's outfit she was in and realized she had grown her hair out a little more. He successfully found his voice and croaked, "You-healed me?" _

"_I- Yes. after you left I trained to be a medic-nin under the Go-daime, Tsunade-sama, previously one of the Legendary Sanin." Sakura explained while meeting his eyes, as if trying to see any bit of change in emotion or a possible reaction. _

_When she didn't, she went on. "You weren't in the cleanest condition when we found you; 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, leg, and possible head trauma."_

_He looked at his wrapped arm that was wrapped neatly and into a nice bow. Something Sakura would do. "But," Sasuke looked up from the corner of his eye when she spoke once more. "You finally did it; you killed Orochimaru, an Akatsuki member, and your brother! I'm not sure what you did to get beat up like that, but…your injuries were worth it, ne?" Sakura didn't fail to smile to at him, but he knew that she was forcing herself to appear happy. _

_Though it had been several years, Sasuke knew that there still was a part of the old Sakura left in her. _

_And that Sakura was never good at faking her smiles. _

"…_Aah."_

_Sakura had to look down. She could no longer look at him as he stared out the window without another word. _

"_These years away from you made everyone stronger. We've all been working hard to bring you back. A couple days ago I got accepted into the elite ANBU medic squad. But I couldn't have done it alone, Naruto and the others have been cheering me on. Even Ino's become a jounin and a medic nin; we've been training together."_

_She decided that he seemed to be annoyed by her constant rambles and stood up. "When you're well enough, I get Naruto to come and visit. He's been dying to see you; even unconscious." Sakura explained, trying to smile. "If you want, I'll come along…"_

"_There's no need." Sasuke replied coldly, not glancing at her. Tears began to form in her jade orbs. "I…Alright…g-get well soon, Sasuke. Make sure you call the nurses if you need anything." she managed to say without her voice cracking too much and she hurried out of the room before the tears threatened to overwhelm her._

_Later that evening Naruto barged into Sasuke's room and began yelling at him. He had overheard a conversation between Sakura, Ino and Hinata and heard that she had been crying. Sasuke had treated her colder than he ever had, and it made her breakdown. _

"_SASUKE!!" he screamed at him angrily as he clutched his shirt. _

_Sasuke turned to look at him. "Just what the hell do you think your problem is?! Do you ANY idea at all what Sakura-chan's GONE THROUGH for YOUR sake?!" he demanded._

_Sasuke looked at him with cold eyes but said nothing._

"_Since you left she's been working herself to the __**bone**__ to get stronger to be able to save __**your **__ungrateful ass!! When we finally find you you're half dead and unconscious the first thing Sakura-chan did was heal you with everything she had!! Sakura-chan even helped carry your __**heavy**__ ass into the hospital and wouldn't leave your side until she knew you were better!" _

"_That's not my problem. I didn't ask to be saved." Sasuke replied icily. Naruto's eyes turned red with rage. "That's not the point Sasuke! It wasn't just some random chic that helped you…it was __**Sakura-chan**__! ...What the hell happened to you?!"_

"_The Sasuke you knew is dead." He told him coldly._

"_What's that?!" Naruto demanded._

_Sasuke sat up. "I've changed. Are you too stupid to accept that, usuratonkachi (__**a/n: means "deadlast" or "loser"**__)?"_

"_Che-Are you trying to pick a fight with me, teme?!" Naruto demanded as he clenched Sasuke's shirt more tightly. _

_The man scoffed. "You thought that everything would return to normal when I came back? Think about it, dobe, no one wants me back in Konoha-"_

"_But you're wrong…," Sakura argued as she appeared standing at the doorway with Ino and Hinata behind her. Slowly, she walked in. "It's okay, Naruto." She told him calmly, touching Naruto's balled fist that was around Sasuke's shirt. _

"_But Sakura-chan-"Naruto protested as he stared into her sad emerald orbs. It was eminent that she had been crying for her eyes were still puffy and red._

"_Thank you for getting so worked up for my sake. But as head doctor of Konoha Hospital, Sasuke's my patient and I can't allow you to hurt him while he's admitted." Sakura answered quietly._

_Naruto sighed and looked down. Even though he was with Hinata, she was someone special to him. Being with him through thick and thin, he had grown to love her more than a sister._

"_...I'll be outside with Hinata-chan and Ino. You better be nice to her, teme or I'll have to drag you __**outside **__the hospital and kick your ass." He snarled at the man before leaving. Ino shut the door looking sympathetically at the two. _

_She sighed. "Sorry about that, I know you're still recovering. But you know how Naruto is." _

_Sasuke looked away and dusted his shirt off in annoyance. She sat down next to him again and looked at him, bandaged and bruised. . "After all this time…you still think of me as annoying, ne Sasuke-kun?" she asked him quietly, unable to stop herself from using the suffix to his name as tears came to her eyes._

_Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. "Ever since I was little…I was always incapable of helping you- inside and out…I wanted to show you two that I was strong, that you or Naruto or anyone wouldn't have to protect me ever again. I became a medic-nin to show that I CAN protect myself and the people I care about…" Sakura confessed as the first tears fell._

_Sasuke couldn't bear to look at her; the emotion she showed for him was intolerable; even for him. But what did she want out of him? He hadn't been back a week and they expected him to act as if he had as much energy as Naruto (which would never happen)!_

"_You should've left me there to die." Sasuke told her with little emotion. Sakura looked down as more tears fell. "I figured that that was what you had wanted but…" she looked up with a quivering smile. "I'm too selfish to leave you for dead. I couldn't bear to walk away knowing that the minute I did I'd never see you alive again. I'm sorry,"_

"…_why-do you __**still **__go so far for me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked while looking at her with a scrunched up expression mixed with both frustration and confusion.. _

_She met his eyes and gave a sad smile this time.. "Do you still not get it, Sasuke-kun? I've said it before, and I'll say it again and again if I have to; it's because- I love you. And I'll always love you."_

_Sasuke looked into her eyes, confused as ever. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand the emotional headstrong girl before him. "I betrayed you, Naruto and Konoha- yet your feelings are the same?"_

"_I understand that you betrayed us, but even so- and call me crazy for this- I never stopped loving you. If I didn't I wouldn't have cared that I wasn't strong enough to bring you back or stop you…"_

_Sasuke sat up and leaned close to her with a scowl. "You honestly believe you would've been able to stop me?" he asked her in a low voice. She nodded as the tears kept falling. _

"_**No one**__ would've been able to stop me, Sakura." Sasuke responded rather harshly, but noticed the startled look in her eyes and added more softly without meeting her gaze, "You know that."_

"_I realize that now, but deep down, we all wished you came to us for help..."_

"_It wasn't Konoha's battle to fight." He replied stubbornly._

"_Demo (__**a/n: means "but"**__)! A__**re**__ you satisfied...satisfied knowing that you really __**are**__ the last Uchiha now? Did killing your brother give you any satisfaction, and contentment?" Sakura protested._

_This time Sasuke wearily closed his eyes. "I don't care. You're annoying. Be happy I returned."_

_Though there was still so much she wanted to say, the pink haired woman decided to let it go and gave him a light smile. "I am. We all are. Please try and get some rest. I'll check up on you later." She rose, turning to leave._

"_Sakura," Sasuke called back to her. "…Arigato."_

_A blush crept onto her face before she mumbled something incoherent and hurried out of the room. He ran a hand through his raven hair and let out a breath before lying back down. 'She's still __**annoying**__…' he thought at first, closing his eyes._

_But his lips curled up slightly at the thought. 'But it's good to be back.' _

When Sasuke was released from the hospital, the previous Konoha rookies threw him a welcome back party to show him old relationships hadn't changed and the ties and bonds he had tried hard to break were unbreakable.

And after six months of torture ( having his chakra locked, watched by ANBU 24/7, and going on D rank missions) all while getting disgusted glares from people passing by (his betrayal was world-known) things seemed to go back to normal.

And after a year, Sasuke told Sakura to move in with him. Embarrassed, she accepted; hoping that this was the start of him opening up to her. And deep down, he trusted her more than Naruto; his best friend.

But in her eyes he hadn't opened up at all. Their relationship was only based on lust, an emotion that stopped him from thinking about that sad realization that he was alone.

Yet who could blame her? Most of the time, Sasuke would leave for missions that lasted for long periods of time. But when he was home, he'd sleep with her, only to leave for another mission shortly after. Sasuke was completely oblivious to the amount of tears she cried while he was away.

And to make it worse, Sakura began to work tirelessly at the hospital or accepting numerous missions so she became so tired it was near impossible for her to think of him or anything at all.

But now, Sasuke had 3 days to show her that he would no longer be blind to her emotions and ignore what really mattered.

Sakura noticed her boyfriend looking deep in thought and couldn't help but look worried. _'Is he thinking about his family again?' _she thought. At times, Sasuke would thrash in his sleep because of the memories and pain. Though it had been over a year now, the trauma was something he would deal with for the rest of his life.

Under the table, she grabbed his hand and caressed it, which brought him out of his thoughts. Obsidian eyes softened at this gesture as his grip tightened on her tiny hand.

"-We should all go out tonight." Naruto announced in a loud, cheery tone when he finally began focusing on what the blonde was saying.

"I heard that t-there isn't going to be a cloud in the sky tonight, so why don't we get all of Rookie 9 and go out to eat then go star-gazing?" Hinata added.

Naruto grinned and kissed her forehead. Without Hinata, Naruto felt alone. The girl he had grown to have a childhood crush on had never seen him the way he saw her, and had always loved his best friend. He believed no one could love someone with a monster living inside of him. He also believed he would hurt them since he couldn't completely control the beast.

And without Naruto, Hinata felt like a failure. Neji, a natural born Prodigy and her sister Hanabi, talented in her own way were the blocks in her life she could never surpass. She felt as though she would never live up to the Hyuuga name as heiress. And being the timid girl she was, at times it was impossible to stand up to her father.

The two were complete opposites, yet entirely perfect for each other. They were complete and their insecurities were one of the things Naruto and Hinata grew on and loved.

"That's a great idea! Sasuke-kun, it's been ages since you've been outside except to go on missions. You need to catch up with Neji and Ten. Their baby girl Miya is absolutely adorable." Sakura exclaimed to her

Gradually, Neji and Tenten confessed having a relationship. Later, they were married and shortly after they announced their baby-on-the-way. 2 years after they had their first daughter Sasuke was found and returned to Konoha.

"I'd rather do other things." Sasuke told her plainly as he ran a hand up her thigh stealthily. After resisting the urge to jump and feeling a dark blush creep up her neck. Sakura caught his hand in hers.

"Those things can wait. Come on, Sasuke-kun…pleeeeeeese?" Sakura begging him as she touched his shoulder lovingly.

Sasuke sighed. Why was it so _damn_ hard to deny this woman when she asked him to do something? Though he could care less about see his rival Neji, who would mock him for marrying Tenten and starting a family before him, it HAD been awhile since he had gone anywhere with Sakura-unless it involved their bedroom…or other places in the house.

"Hn." He replied but glanced over to give her a look. _'You owe me later.' _ It seemed to speak. Her jade orbs met his and silently promised with hidden amusement behind them

Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "Heh, you're _actually _agreeing to see everyone, teme!" Naruto grinned.

"What's your point, dobe?" Sasuke demanded through narrowed eyes.

"Well, it means Sakura-chan's really wearing off on you! It's about time. I was beginning to think you turned into a hermit or died or something!" he laughed.

Sasuke flicked part of his pancake at the blonde man and it made him twitch as it hit him dead center or his forehead. Naruto in return threw a mini sausage at him and watched it hit his cheek.

"Ha! You're used to taking **those** to the face, ne Sasuke!" he joked before laughing haughtily.

Sasuke splashed syrup at him. "Used to getting **sticky** now, dobe?" as insults were thrown back and forth, the two men suddenly started tossing food at each other like small kids; not caring where it flew. Some hit Sakura and Hinata who tried to stop the two.

"Ahh!! Sasuke-kun, Naruto STOP!"

"N-Naruto-ku-"

SPLAT

"…."

"…."

"OH MY GOSH HINATA!! What the heck did you just get HIT with?!"

"It looks like egg."

"Uchiha, SHUT UP! Naruto– HEY GET BACK HERE!! DON'T RUN! APOLOGIZE TO YOUR WIFE!!"

"I'll stop running when you put that knife down Sakura-chan!!"

When the fight had stopped and Sakura had given them a well-deserved beating she pushed Naruto towards his wife.

"You two are ridiculous!! Having a food fight like we're 12 again, you two should feel as ridiculous as you look right now!!"

And she was right. In Naruto's blonde hair syrup could be clearly seen dripping from his spiky locks. Crushed pancake covered the front of his jacket and coffee made splattered blotches on shoulder.

As for Sasuke, egg could be clearly seen in his hair and his face shone from the sticky syrup coating it. As for his dark clothes, bits of saucage and fruit stained his shirt, and on one of his raven brows, a piece of pancake stuck to it from the syrup.

After their scolding, Hinata took Naruto home to shower and told her that the girls should meet up later so they could discuss 'other matters'.

Sakura agreed and said her goodbyes as she headed upstairs to the bathroom to make sure Sasuke had gone up to shower.

When she walked into the bathroom she called his name. The water was running, but she didn't see the outline of his toned figure in the shower.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you in here?" she asked.

But the minute she walked towards the shower and pulled back the curtain, in a blur of the moment Sasuke appeared and yanked her into the shower and pinned her against the wall. Feverishly his sticky lips crashed onto hers.

As Sakura felt the warm water soak through her white sweater outlining her thin body. She tasted the maple syrup that had been thrown at his face, but it made the kiss taste sweeter. Her arms wrapped her arms around his neck subconsciously.

She moaned lowly as he nibbled on her neck roughly. "S-Sasuke-kun…we can't do this now…" she stammered fighting the urge to take him then and there.

"Why not?" he asked nibbled in all the right places, slowly coaxing her into giving in.

"B-Because I agreed to meet the girls in a little bit…" she breathed when his hand started to wander across her body.

"You can be late." He whispered seductively to her. A frown curled at his lips when he felt her shake with laughter. "You're a sneaky Uchiha aren't you?" Sakura asked playfully when he lifted her up higher.

"You have no idea." Sasuke replied evilly before ripping at her clothing and crushing his lips onto hers. This was going to be a shower Sakura was never going to forget.

**TBC…**

**Unlike commitedtokiba- aka Mel- I'm no good at writing lemons XD. Which means, no lemon for you!**

**I might **_**try **_**to write a lemon –blush-… any requests XD? Also! "Shi" means either the number four or death. And "Mori" means forest.**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	5. Out With The Girls

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**I've been entirely exhausted these past 2 days. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to do a double upload but the formatting wasn't working sooo I didn't. But here's chapter 5. Why is it out so early? Because chapter 4 was entirely random and did not have a purpose at all XD,**

000000000000000000000

"SAKURA!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY?!" Ino demanded later that day. The women were already at one of the outdoor tables at a near café.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized with flushed cheeks as she stuffed a clump of (damp) pink hair behind her ear. She had to taken so much time finding a bra since all but one had mysteriously 'disappeared'.

"I- got caught up in things at home and couldn't find my…necessities." She looked at Tenten for help.

Ten smiled. "You're forgiven. Come sit down." Ino gawked at her. "That's it? Just like that without a second thought?!"

She smiled wider behind the cup of her caramel cappuccino. "Unlike YOUR lazy boyfriend Sasuke is completely different. Like daddy, ne Miya-chan?" she cooed at her daughter who had insisted on tagging along to see Sakura.

The 4 year old girl shyly nodded as she sat next to her mother. To the untrained eye their daughter was a split image of Tenten, but the friends she held close to her knew that Miya inherited Neji's lavender eyes and Tenten's short chestnut colored hair.

Sakura smiled at the little girl. "You've gotten so big Miya-chan!!"

"Hai…" The girl replied as she lowered her head but stared at the emerald-eyed woman from the corner of her eye. The Hyuuga daughter had inherited her father's quiet nature.

Tenten had told her that Miya looked up to Sakura and admired her beauty. At the fireworks festival last July, Miya followed her around (without Tenten knowing so she had freaked until Sakura returned with her.) but Sakura hadn't minded at all though.

In face, she enjoyed the little girl's company. It made her wonder if Kami would bless with her with a daughter one day.

_"I'm so jealous of your perfect happy family..." Sakura had told her when she had finished scolding her 3-year old daughter._

_"Ehh? Perfect happy family?" Tenten asked as the tiny chesnut haired girl clutched her mother's hand and looked up at Sakura with great fascination._

"_I bet Neji was overjoyed to finally have a family of his own." The pink-haired woman replied as she fiddled with the gold embroidering her pink and gold kimono._

" _I could tell that Neji-kun was disappointed from the minute he learned his first-born was a girl." She replied as she ran a hand through her bangs. The chestnut-haired woman had exchanged the two buns on top of her for one. Though she was only a year older than Sakura, the Hyuuga woman looked more mature than the rest of the women._

_And in Sakura's eyes Tenten was the most beautiful._

"_He probably wanted a son because he knows that if he dies, his son would take care of you." Sakura offered and smiled._

"_He keeps forgetting I'm not some normal helpless broad he picked up off the streets. I fought along side him; sometimes I even saved his ass for Kami's sake! So why would I need protection?" Tenten glanced at Sakura with an irritated expression. _

_Sakura stifled a laugh. He wasn't as cold as Sasuke, but he was egotistic and appeared just as uncaring. So the thought of a panicking, over-protective Neji was a hilarious thought. "He knows better than anyone else that you can take care of yourself."_

"_But when I was pregnant he rarely let me out of his sight!" the woman protested as she put her hands on either side of her head._

" _I don't necessarily think that he was worried about you getting hurt, but everyone else since you get a little…weapon crazy." She replied. This made Tenten smile. "Mm, I guess you're right. I was a wobbling time bomb when I was pregnant…"_

'_You could say that again…' the pink-haired woman thought remembering just how scary she was. 'Neji must've suffered…' "You're so lucky Ten. As much as you don't want to admit it, Neji loves you and Miya more than life itself."_

"_Sometimes I wish Neji-kun wasn't so 'caring'…did you know that after we were married he didn't let me out of the house?"_

_Sakura giggled. So THAT was why she rarely saw Tenten after she and Neji returned from their honeymoon..._

_"I wish Sasuke-kun would just come out and tell me how he feels. He's starting to open up a little more, but it's nothing like your relationship...you two have been together since you we were kids, ne?" Sakura asked. Tenten blushed at this. Though they "thought" they had done a good job covering up the fact that they were seeing each other, all of Konoha knew. _

_They were just waiting until the two announced it official._

"_Yeah, I don't regret anything. When we were first married he was so eager to start a family. There was no way I could refuse him...and that was how Miya came to be..." Tenten paused to smile at her thumb-sucking daughter who looked as if she wanted to touch Sakura's short pink locks._

"_Sasuke will open up. Just give him time. Him and Neji are alike in a way…Ah...ne, Sakura I think Miya-chan wants to touch your hair..."_

"Earth to Tenten and forehead girl!!" Ino yelled as she waved a hand in front of the women's faces. The two had become silent and simply kept smiling at each other.

When the two snapped out of it, they returned to Ino and Hinata.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Mind letting us know what just happened there?" the blonde asked, obviously jealous. Once Miya was born, Sakura began to spend more time around Tenten.

And she hated the thought of someone else taking away her best friend (besides Sasuke).

"Sorry. We were having a moment." Tenten grinned. Then it turned into a smirk. "Onto a more…interesting subject; how are you two handling your men? Ino, Hinata?" Tenten asked looking at the woman.

"Well, unlike your perfect life, Hinata and I probably won't be having families anytime soon. Though I have to admit, Naruto's changed a lot since we were 12. But regardless, he's still the same goofy blonde whose hormones haven't caught up with his body- ahh no offense Hinata!"

The girl blushed a little and waved her hands in reassurance. "N-None taken! W-What about Shikamaru?"

The blonde sighed. "Shika's thinks proposing is too 'troublesome'! But my intuition's saying he does wanna pop the question to me! Besides Sakura I'm the only one that isn't married." Ino complained.

Tenten, Hinata and Sakura all exchanged if-only-she-knew glances at Ino's statement. They couldn't wait to see Ino's face when she was looking down at Shikamaru offering her a ring as he knelt before her.

'That's right…me and Sasuke-kun have only been dating for a few months...' Sakura thought as she looked down at her hands placed in her lap.

Tenten sighed longingly when a waitress brought over some cherry-filled mochi. Hinata, without a thought took one and bit into it. But when she noticed Tenten staring at her, she looked up. "D-Do you want one, Ten? I bought them all f-for us to eat."

"Hmm? Oh it's not that, Hinata. I'm trying to watch what I eat. Since Miya was born; mochi is so fattening and I don't wanna become one of those fat mothers." she said putting her head on the table. The thought of being able to train and move around without being out of breath scared her to no end.

Hinata was tempted to put it down but Tenten spoke without looking at her. "I know what you're thinking, and don't even think about it." she threatened with made the girl yelp. Though they had never truly talked, now that she was married to her cousin, they were practically sisters-in-law.

"You don't have to watch your figure at all…Naruto must be overjoyed with you…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Please Ten! You look like you haven't gained a pound and you already have a 3 year old daughter!" Sakura told her reassuringly. Tenten simply snorted. "That's what you think. I must be at least 4 sizes bigger now-"

"Well if you went up 4 sizes I have no hope at all!!" Ino blurted out panicking to Sakura like she normally did. "I mean…I eat more than you all combined sometimes! Does this dress make me look fat? It DOES- doesn't it?! I KNEW I should've gotten that beige looking dress-"

Sakura held her up her hand. "Ino, you aren't fat, and beige will never be your color." Sakura argued as she looked at Hinata with envy.

Tenten was right. Over the years, Hinata developed into a woman fit to be known as the Hyuuga heiress. She began growing out her beautiful midnight black hair and started to open up. But despite this, she kept her innocent personality which the men quickly noticed. Especially her growing bust that turned more than a few heads.

"You're just saying that because you have fan boys and you aren't chubby and unattractive…" Ino mumbled as she pushed away the plate of mochi. Though she refused to believe it, Ino had fan boys of her own. With her long, silky blonde hair tied up with bangs shielding one of her cerulean colored eyes and the curves Sakura had always wanted, Ino was far from ugly or chubby.

Sakura smiled at her friends who scolded the blonde for saying such things. At times like this; being with the women she grew up with was refreshing. She could be herself and be understood, but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy her time with Sasuke. Though she didn't realize it, he listened to her, even when she talked for hours. But it didn't come close to another woman's opinion.

"I should get going. Sasuke-kun's probably pouting that I left." Sakura replied with a small smile. But Ino forced her to sit back down. "What! Chicken boy is actually CARING where you go nowadays?" she demanded.

Sakura blushed. "I guess so…"

"Since when?!"

"Well…when I came back this morning he…acted as though I had been gone for days…I just got up to get snowman bagels…"

"Took him long enough." Tenten said as she crossed her arms. Hinata nodded in agreement. Everyone knew that Sakura had been miserable because she believed Sasuke didn't care about her at all. They also knew she had been working herself to the bone to hide her misery.

"D-Does this mean you're going to c-cut back your hours at the hospital?" Hinata asked as she began to pull out her share of the bill. Tenten followed suit. The pink-haired woman smiled as she nodded. "You guys won't let me have a choice in the matter anyway."

"Damn right!" Ino agreed as she reached into her purse to pay for her tea. "Well I better get home and change." She informed them, but the women looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I can't go out like this!" Ino said wildly as she stood and pointed to lavender jacket covering most of the white v-neck sweater and matching purple lavende skirt she was wearing.

"A-Anno...why not?" Hinata added, just as confused as Tenten. Ino frowned at the two. "It's a complete fashion no-no!"

"A-After getting dressed, how about we meet at the training grounds, then decide a restaurant to eat?" Hinata suggested.

"If it takes Ino 3 HOURS to get ready I think we better re-think our meeting spot." Ten said glaring at Ino from the corner of her eyes.

"It's not MY fault I want to look my best for everyone!" The blonde shot back as she crossed her arms and looked away with a huff.

"How about we go up to the Hokage's tower to star-gaze? I hear it's going to be cold tonight. I'm sure Naruto can pull a few strings if Hinata seduces him." Sakura interjected. The dark-haired woman flushed furiously.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you guys in a few hours. Come on Miya-chan. I'm sure Neji-kun is worried about you." Tenten told her daughter before the two rose and left.

"I gotta go too. Shika told me he'd help me pick out an outfit if I came home early. See you tonight..." Ino replied with a grumble before rising and going the opposite direction.

"I think...those two just had a fight..." Sakura mumbled as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of Hinata's face. "A-At least...it isn't as bad as a Ino-Temari fight..."

The women nodded in agreement. Before Ino and Shikamaru got together, there had been a love-triangle that included Temari. Though they seemed to get along whenever something involved Shikamaru emotions raged and eventually someone would have to break them up before destroying all of Konoha (Shikamaru stayed out of sight). Temari, in the end, found someone new and went back to the sand.

But it's said that the Nara still stays in touch with Temari (without Ino knowing of course).

"S-Sakura d-do you want to take a walk with me?" she asked timidly. The pink-haired woman simply smiled. "I'd love to."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahh I love Konoha!" Sakura exclaimed as the two walked through the towns and watched the falling snow.

"I-It's so peaceful here." The dark-haired woman next to her exclaimed. Emerald eyes sparkled. "It is, isn't it? I mean, we aren't a war and we're all living happy lives with the people we love. I heard Tsunade-sama is planning on declaring Naruto as roku-daime when she retires! You must be proud of him, ne?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers around. "H-Hai…I remember back when we were genin. It was all h-he talked about." She paused to look up at the sky. 'It was his dream…but now he's m-making it a reality!"

"I wonder how things are in Suna. Has Naruto heard anything from Gaara lately?"

"N-No, but he sent a note a couple weeks ago. He sent his regards to Naruto-kun." She answered with a smile.

"I see. You know, Naruto really is amazing, Hinata." Sakura commented which surprised the Hyuuga heiress.

"I mean, when we were kids, I just thought he was a loud screw-up that couldn't do anything right because he didn't have parents to discipline him." Sakura paused to look at Hinata who was laughing sheepishly. "But...after being on the same squadron as him I realized that even after Konoha shunned him because of the Kyuubi, he still goes so far for us and never goes back on his word. I can't tell you how many times he protected me when we were little- and even now!"

"I-I think it was fate. I-If he hadn't had such a rough life, he wouldn't be the same Naruto-kun we know." Hinata smiled which made Sakura at a loss for words.

"You're right. If he had parents, and everything he ever wanted, I don't think he would be the goofy, determined, idiot we all came to love. I think he would be a spoiled, lazy brat!"

The two laughed at the thought for awhile before Hinata spoke. "Sasuke-san is p-pretty amazing too," she added with a softly. "H-He's lost more people at one time than we lose in an entire lifetime…yet he still managed to open up."

Sakura nodded solemnly. "It took us awhile to open him up; he had been lonely for so long, he forgot what it was like not to be. For awhile, he forgot about getting revenge on his brother and wanted to stay with us…but when his brother came back…all that we worked for was forgotten and he left…"

"B-But he came back…to you." The heiress protested. But the look on her friend's face didn't soften. "Still...he had been hardened again. Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't been chosen to be on Team 7 with him and Naruto, would things have turned out the way they were? Would he have looked at me twice if we weren't comrades? It's scary how just a few events in a person's lives could change everything."

Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile. "But you WERE chosen to be with him in the end, ne? I think…you're like Sasuke-san's light; the one that saved him from darkness. You were meant to be together!" she replied.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hinata! You didn't stutter!!"

"I-I didn't?" the woman asked as she looked down at the ground. It was a nasty habit she had developed as a kid because she had been so shy. But with Naruto as her husband, she began to do it less and less. Sometimes, not at all.

Her emerald eyes shone. "I'm glad I can talk to you like this, Hinata. You know, when you open up some of the things you say are really deep. Maybe I should start coming to you more often!"

This made her blush wildly. "I-I'm not that g-great! R-Really, Tenten and Ino are s-so much better than I am-"

Sakura simply slapped her on the back and laughed. "Nonsense! Ino's too hardheaded and Tenten's busy with her family. Besides, you're one of my best friends who married Naruto- practically my brother! Which means we're pretty much family, Hinata!"

"R-Right. I'll keep that in mind." Hinata said with a warm smile as they reached the turning point of each mansion; the Hyuuga's on the left, and the Uchiha's on the right.

After saying their goodbyes the women parted ways. Though one went to the Hyuuga mansion and the other to the Uchiha, Sakura and Hinata were two of the women who would change Konoha history and destroy the old bitter rivalries betwen the clans in exchange for something beautiful.

And their loved ones that have passed on watched over them with smiles on their faces as they watched the two peacefully parting ways temporarily.

Things truly were changing for the better.

-

-

-

Sasuke-kun, I'm home." Sakura called when she stepped in the door and took off her shoes.

When she didn't get a reply back, she walked through the large mansion looking through the rooms he could possibly be in. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked when she reached their bedroom. He wasn't in there either.

Then she saw a note, from Naruto:

_Sakura-chan! _

_Heheh this is kinda unexpected but since you're with Hinata-chan me and Kiba decided to "borrow" teme for awhile (he needs the sunlight. Seriously is he turning into a hermit??)._

_I'll bring him back all safe and sound! :)_

_Naruto_

_'That Naruto...'_ Sakura thought as she felt a smile curl at her lips.

_'Well at least now I have the house all to myself...no horny Uchihas...so refreshing.' _she thought with a giggle before walking to the bathroom and running herself a bubble bath.

"Today is a good day..." she murmured before soaking herself in the pink bubble, strawberry scented water.

**TBC...**

**2 am...so tired...I'll update soon though  
**

**Don't hold your breath...**

**xxasukachanxx**


	6. Tell Me How

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

** Here's Chappie 6! This possibly took 3 days to re-edit and finish because it appears when I was looking over the original document I found that I only had about 93 pages of this up. And I know that I typed more, which means that a large chunk of this was taken out (so now I have to retype it DX!!)**

000000000000000000000000000

Though Sakura was enjoying herself, Sasuke wasn't so lucky as he recalled the events from that morning…

After Sakura had discovered that he was the "ghost" behind all her missing clothes and found an outfit that hadn't "gone missing" Sasuke was forced to watch TV while she was with the girls.

But after a half hour without his pretty pink-haired girlfriend livening the large Uchiha mansion, Sasuke found that he was completely and utterly…

BORED.

But of course, this didn't last too long. Because once again, Naruto had appeared (apparently kicking the door open).

A large, fox-like grin appeared on his face, and by his side was none other than Inuzuka Kiba; grinning just as wide.

Sasuke looked at the two that had just barged into his house with a slightly startled expression as the two blocked the TV.

"Dobe, Kiba." The Uchiha acknowledged as the two seemed to grin even wider (is that even possible?) and exchanged looks. "Oi, teme. We're kidnapping you." Naruto declared.

Obsidian eyes stared at him skeptically. "You're kidding."

"Heh, why would we be kidding?" Kiba asked as they grabbed Sasuke by his arms and hoisted him up.

"Put me down." Sasuke commanded as the two began to drag him towards the door.

"Nope, sorry! I ran into Kiba on my way over here." Naruto reasoned as they put on his shoes. The Uchiha raised a brow at him. He grinned "I know Sakura-chan's with Hinata-chan and the girls. So I got bored."

Ah. Which meant entertain-me-Sasuke-I'm-lonely.

He began to wriggle out of their grasp. "Not a chance-"

"Who says you have a choice? This is kidnap remember?" The brunette responded evilly before giving Naruto a look. Cobalt eyes sparkled menacingly as he nodded.

That's when Kiba grabbed Sasuke's wrists while Naruto grabbed his ankles.

The Uchiha truly was being kidnapped.

-

-

-

"Dobe where are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded as he glanced at all the people looking at the two men carrying Sasuke like a log.

Naruto grinned. "Ichiraku's! Where else teme?"

He should've known. But it hadn't been too long since Sakura and Hinata made them breakfast…his stomach truly was a bottomless pit…

00000000000000000000

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said loudly as he started to slurp up his 3rd bowl of ramen. "I donno how you do it." Kiba gawked as the blonde continued to devour the noodles.

"If I didn't see Naruto eating his ramen so fast I'd think the worst." Shikamaru chuckled as he appeared and sat beside Kiba.

"Shkawmawru!" The blonde exclaimed he stopped in middle slurp and let the noodles fall down his chin.

"Loud as ever, I see." Neji added as he sat on the other side of Sasuke, who was sitting on Naruto's left. Sasuke looked at him with a cold glare. "Hyuuga." He acknowledged.

"Uchiha," the brunette retorted as he ordered tea. "Haven't seen _you_ around lately."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I have my reasons-"but his voice was drowned out when Naruto finished eating and wrapped arm around his neck. "That's 'cause Tsunade baa-chan's been running teme dry with missions!"

"Sakura's been running herself dry too. Teach that troublesome woman not to work so hard. Every time I stop by the hospital for Ino I run into her." Shikamaru added. Everyone knew Ino was a demanding, emotional woman. They later found out that she believed Shikamaru didn't give her enough attention. So when he wasn't busy he visited her at the hospital which led to small conversations with Sakura.

Sasuke said nothing to this. He hadn't been aware of Sakura working so hard. In fact, he hadn't paid attention to it.

"Perhaps that's why I haven't heard any _commotion _coming from the Uchiha mansion." Neji smirked which got the men's attention. Naruto gave an evil grin. "Heheh. Even Sasuke-teme here doesn't have enough _stamina _to satisfy Sakura-chan with all the missions he's been getting. Maybe that's why she works so hard-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and gritted his teeth. "Dobe-"

"Naruto must be right Uchiha, if we got a rise out of you." Neji replied. His smirk widened at this. The raven-haired man gave him a glare. "That's none of your business."

"C'mon Sasuke we're just kiddin' around. No need to start civil war. Sheesh," Kiba grumbled, but then he exchanged smirks with the guys. "But since you DID get all pissed off...spill."

Sasuke gave them a dull expression. "Spill what?"

"Y'know teme. Tell us how you and Sakura-chan _get down_." Naruto grinned as he elbowed him in the stomach which earned him a glare. Why would he want to know what his former teammates did when they were…'alone'? The thought sickened him.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

"Ya don't have to be shy, Sasuke! We've all heard stories in town. We're friends 'member?" Kiba added, a grin also appeared on his features, which seemed to make the red markings on his cheeks get bigger.

Glare. "Go find your mutt."

"Don't have to! Akamaru's with my sis at the clinic." He replied. The Inuzuka's elder sister was Konoha's skilled veterinarian, and over the years Kiba's faithful canine companion had gotten so enormous, he could no longer take him around in his jacket (that he had discarded for more fitting clothing).

"Well if YOU won't I WILL!" the blonde exclaimed as he gestured the men to come closer. "See, me and Hinata-chan decided that we'd go over to get Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan for breakfast today, but we ended up staying at their place. Teme took FOREVER to get dressed and Sakura-chan went with them, so I thought they were…_y'know_." He paused to grin slyly.

The men nodded, urging him to go on. Sasuke gave him a you're-going-to-die-just-you-wait glare before he went on. "Anyway, so when they FINALLY came down it looked like nothing ever happened! And SASUKE-teme here told me that I would know they were doing it 'cause-"

"Naru nii-san!!" exclaimed a tiny, girl with short chestnut colored hair and lavender-eyes that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and leaped onto the blonde's back.

"Gah- M-Miya-chan?" Naruto exclaimed as he loosened the girl's hold on his neck and set her down.

"Miya don't go running o...oh-Naruto?" Tenten asked as she suddenly appeared in the doorway. Her gaze then turned to Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru who all waved without a word.

Then to Neji, who looked at her with a surprised expression.

For a second, things were completely silent. But then all of a sudden-

**Sching!**

Suddenly, a kunai appeared in Tenten's hand and aimed for Neji's neck, who blocked it with a kunai of his own. The men simply watched in amusement.

"What is **this **Neji-**kun**?" she demanded as she smiled at him but forcefully tried to bring the kunai closer to his neck.

"Exactly what it looks like, Tenten." He replied calmly, but from a distance, it appeared that he was gritting his teeth. As wife and former teammate the woman was no pushover

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru. "Tenten's pissed…" he whispered.

"How can you tell?" Kiba asked as he stared at the woman who was wearing a smile on her face.

"Her and Hinata-chan kinda act the same when they're mad…they give that freaky smile and all hell breaks out." The blonde shivered at the thought. Kiba also shuddered. Before him and Hinata had been dating, he had known her better than anyone else; since they were comrades. And though he had never truly seen it, he could tell that the Hyuuga had a temper– if she was pushed far enough.

"He looks pretty calm to me." Shikamaru added, but studied them closely. They heard that during her pregnancy, Neji had to hide all her weapons for he had found one morning his hair had become mysteriously shorter than the night before, but he appeared to well aware of her temper and the fact that she carried various weapons around.

"YOU told me you were going to be at home!! What're you doing here?!"

"The answer to that is clear, Tenten." Neji replied calmly.

"Oh? And what's that?!"

"The same reason why you and Hinata went to see Sakura and Ino."

**Sching! Sching!**

"Don't get smart with me Hyuuga!"

"Jeez, Neji's standing up to Tenten…I mean they used to be teammates and all but besides Sakura-chan Tenten scares me the most…" Naruto whispered. After a year of dating Hinata, he had moved into the Hyuuga Compound with Neji and Tenten. And often he had heard their squabbles.

One particular fight included the sound of kunai hitting a wall. Occasionally he heard a painful yell from Neji, and eventually nothing.

Shikamaru sighed while keeping his eyes on the squabbling couple. "Mattaku…"

Sasuke, on the other hand, kept silent and suddenly imagined him and Sakura arguing. Though she had never gotten angry with him before, he was very much aware of her monstrous strength for she had used it many times on Naruto and the people who stood in her way on a mission.

At times, it was hard to think that the innocent and helpless pink-haired girl he had protected years ago turned out to be a very independent woman who was far from helpless or weak.

"You-"Tenten began, but noticed their daughter wobbling over to them with innocent lavender eyes. "Kaa-san, Tou-san?" she asked, which made the two stop glaring at each other.

"Do you hate each other?" she finished with big tears forming in her eyes. Though she was no older than 4 ½ , she had a wide vocabulary and could successfully speak in full sentences.

Tenten let go of the clump of Neji's hair (that she had been pulling) with a defeated sigh and picked up their daughter. She wiped her tears away. "Of course not, Miya-chan. We love each other."

"Then...why are you fighting? Hina nee-san and Naru nii-san never fight...so why do you?"

"Err…Well-"

"Even those you hold closest to you fight." Neji answered. Tenten gave him a thankful smile. The Hyuuga rose and took hold of his daughter. He turned to his friends, who were looking at him expectantly.

"We'll talk later." He replied and turned to leave with his family.

"NEJI!!" Naruto called (very loudly might I add) before he left. Which caused the family to turn back. He grinned. "Tenten probably knows, but Hinata-chan and me planned for all of us to meet tonight. Like the old days. So you better be there!"

A tiny, rare smile appeared on the Hyuuga's lips. Though when they were young, he had despised Naruto for trying to deny his destiny, after he clearing up his relationship with Hinata and the blonde had begun dating her, he developed a different type of respect for him. And just as Sasuke had, the two became close and accustomed to each other's company.

"Right. Until then," and with that, he disappeared out of the tiny noodle shop.

"Y'know what? I think Neji likes being a family man." Naruto replied. The remaining men nodded in agreement. Then he turned to Kiba. "Ah– that reminds me...Kiba we're all married or dating except you right?"

Kiba's cheeks turned a pale pink as a grin appeared on his face. "Nope. Not anymore at least."

"EH?! Dog-boy actually FOUND someone's leg to hump?"

"SHUT **UP** NARUTO!"

"Who is she? Anyone we know?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba shook his head but a smile crept onto his face as he spoke her name. "Her name's Miki. She's an intern for my sis. Akamaru really likes being around her but…"

"But what?" Sasuke asked suddenly which caught the men off-guard. The Uchiha had been quiet for so long they had forgotten he had even come.

"She really digs this guy Shiro. But he's really sick and stuff so I've never seen him. She's the only one that takes care of him so sometimes she looks like she hasn't slept or doesn't come to the clinic."

"It's like one of love drama series Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan made me watch a couple times!" Naruto suddenly remembered as he stood dramatically. Then, he threw an arm around the Inuzuka's shoulder's. "You like this chic Miki who loves another guy! Do ya plan on stealing her away from this guy?"

Kiba gave him a strange expression which seemed to say you-know-about-these-things-way-to-much-for-a-guy before looking away. "It's not my style."

"But this guy's probably gonna croak any second! That's when you have the perfect chance to comfort her in need and go in for the kill!" the blonde replied slyly. But the man with the red markings on either sides of his face frowned at this. "Unlike you I'm not a dick who'd do that."

"Mendokuse…You're gonna be alone all your life if you keep talking that way." Shikamaru added as he rested his elbows behind him and on the counter-top like table. "Instead of focusing her time on a guy whose dying she should consider dating you."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever- what about you and your 'troublesome' woman?" Kiba replied in annoyance. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome as ever…but I plan on proposing to her soon."

"Congrats man!"

But the man shook his pineapple-like head. "I don't have a choice. Ino wants me to get down on one knee and make it all romantic because she's been planning her wedding since we were kids."

Sasuke thought about the loud blonde woman that had been obsessed with him when they were kids. But after Sakura had been chosen to be on Team 7 and not her, somehow she strayed away from her obsession and captured the heart of the young "lazy" genius; the Nara boy who never seemed to show any interest in anything that didn't have to do with a shogi board or cloyd watching.

"…Sometime this week. I better get going though. I'm taking her shopping." He finished. When he stood up, Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts. After talking a little more with Naruto about how Shikamaru was whipped, Kiba left as well.

Which left the two former members of Team 7.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, wanna go for a walk?" Naruto asked with a grin. With a hn, the two paid for their ramen, got up and left the noodle shop.

-

-

-

"Jeeeeeez it's cold out! The weather sure is crazy this year. I mean first it snows, then it stops, then it gets so cold I'm practically freezing my balls off!" The blonde exclaimed loudly as he stretched and put his arms in the back of his head as the two walked down the streets together side-by-side.

"Hn."

The two were quiet for awhile before the cobalt-eyed man curiously asked. "Sooo besides dog-boy you're one of the few guys form Rookie 9 that isn't married or engaged."

"What's your point?"

"Well you should know how Sakura-chan feels about you. Do you feel the same about her?"

Sasuke thought about this. What exactly _did _he feel for Sakura? Love right? Was love that feeling of contentment he got when he was around her? Or the warm complete feeling when she was nuzzled against him at night? Or maybe it was the grief he felt when he spent those nights alone when she was dead…

"I don't know." He replied quietly as he ran a hand through his raven hair and avoided his blonde best friend's horrified cobalt-eyed stare.

"What- what do you mean you DON'T know how you feel about Sakura-chan! Are you retarded or something?!" Naruto demanded loudly as he came to a complete stop. This made Sasuke sigh. Sure, he should have been able to say "yes" but, the truth was, he didn't know.

After all, he hadn't truly realized how much he needed Sakura until she died. But now that she was alive, could he honestly say he felt the exact same as her? Sakura had loved him unconditionally since they were kids when he closed her off from his heart…but she never stopped loving him…

And because he had never been given the chance to love…could he really say…he _loved _Haruno Sakura?

"Answer me teme!" Naruto commanded as he grabbed his collar. "Aren't you happy with her? Can you honestly picture yourself with another girl besides Sakura-chan? Because she can't!"

"I don't need to answer that." Sasuke responded But this only seemed to make him angrier. "Yes you do! Sakura-chan's like my sister…She talks about you all the time…she's so much in love with you it hurts- So how the **fuck **can you say that you DON'T feel the same?!"

In a way the man was completely and entirely right. The time he'd spent with her, over the year he had returned had been some of the best days he had had in a long time. She brought the happiness and serene feelings he had felt before the Uchiha massacre.

She made him **happy**.

"If you don't know for you sure you don't deserve to be with her-"

"…tell me how." Sasuke interrupted quietly which caught the man off guard. "Huh?"

"Tell me how to tell her…what she means to me." The raven-hair grumbled. Only this got a smile out of the sun-kissed blonde haired man. "Man, Sakura-chan really IS rubbing off on you! You're speaking in complete sentences now!"

"Dobe…"

"I'm just kiddin'. How 'bout 'I love you'? Hinata-chan fainted when I first told her. But of course you're pretty much socially retarded soooo you wouldn't know the effec-"

WHACK!

"IIIITAIII!! Sasuke-teme!! You know I'm right! I was just telling the truth."

"Hn."

The two walked through the streets of Konoha quietly, yet the silence wasn't awkward, just peaceful.

Even though Sasuke seemed indifferent and anti-social towards the noisy, cheery blonde, the one man Uchiha Sasuke could trust was Uzumaki Naruto.

Former teammate, rival, best friend, brother.

And he knew it.

So no matter what type of fight or situation the two got in, Sasuke and Naruto had always been and always would be close.

"Sooo teme,"

Glance.

"Do ya plan on stringing Sakura-chan along all your life or you gonna go ahead and pop the question to her already?" the blonde grinned.

"We've only been living together for a few months, dobe." Sasuke responded plainly, but he couldn't help but think about his beautiful flower in a flowing wedding dress, striding down the aisle to his side. All the while looking into his eyes with those mesmerizing and innocent emerald pools…

"That doesn't mean a damned thing teme! Just grow some balls and go through with it. I mean you guys haven't been dating for very long either. Not like you made it official like Neji and Tenten but I saw you guys in the training grounds and you coming out of her apartment early in the morning-"

'_Was he stalking us or something??' _the Uchiha thought wildly, but couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

Sakura had invited him over to dinner and the two watched movies all night. Though nothing happened, he fell asleep on her couch; with her on his chest.

If it wasn't for a mission early the next morning, he would have stayed.

"So yes or no?" Naruto asked curiously, which brought Sasuke out of his thoughts for the 100th time that day.

"To what?"

The spiky-haired blonde gave an exasperated sigh. "Are you gonna propose to Sakura-chan!"

The Uchiha looked at him skeptically. First, everyone wanted him to show Sakura just how much she meant to him, and now they wanted him to propose?

What did the world WANT from him??

But a reassuring pat on his shoulder made him look at the cobalt-eyed man who simply grinned at him. "I'm just messing with you teme. Do it when your ready."

"Aah." Sasuke replied before breaking away from his friend. "Later dobe."

"Ah- where're you going?"

"I'm gonna find Sakura." He replied before lifting a hand in his goodbye and walking towards the Uchiha mansion, silently acknowledging the blonde reminding him to be back later that evening to reunite with Rookie 9.

But of course, meeting up with his old friends was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Because the only thing on it was spending the rest of the night with a certain pink-haired woman waiting at home for him.

000000000000000000000000

"Sakura," he called. But there was no answer.

If the lights hadn't been on, he would've thought no one was home; as it had been when Sakura had died since Sasuke normally kept them off. He relied the sunlight shining in from the windows and at night since he was so accustomed to the house he had memorized each room.

As he walked through the house he didn't seem to find her. _'Is she even here?' _he thought wildly. But relief washed over him after reaching the back of the house and his-_their _bedroom.

Because there Sakura was; lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully in one of his shirts. Her legs were bent as she pulled her knees more closely to her body.

"Sasu-kun…" she murmured quietly as he sat down next to her sleeping figure.

'_Is she dreaming about me?' _Sasuke thought as he stroked her hair, which he realized was damp, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She whimpered in her sleep softly before dozing back off.

His heart warmed at the sight, which made him look more into the future. What if things were always like this? He would come home to her sleeping in one of his shirts, maybe even a child cradled in her arms…

"Y'know if Jii-sama allowed it, Sakura would've made one heck of an angel." A woman from behind him commented. Sasuke jerked his head in the direction of the voice but calmed slightly when he found Inari smiling at him.

"Did you stop time again?" Sasuke asked before standing. The busty angel nodded. "It's the rules." Then she let out a longing sigh as she sat beside Sakura's motionless body. "It must feel great to be in love; to have someone to love and protect."

"Hn." The man responded, but inside he couldn't agree more. Golden eyes stared at him intently. "You love her, right?" she asked suddenly which made him turn his obsidian eyed gaze onto her.

"I don't know."

Inari moved over to the window. "Mou, men really are clueless aren't they? I'm not supposed to interfere since it could change the course of time, but Naruto-kun is right. If you don't know for sure, you don't deserve to be with her after all."

Sasuke felt his breath getting caught in his chest with her words. Did even the angels feel this way?

But then, he stopped when he felt her hand on his cheek as she smiled warmly at him. "I'm just kidding. You've been away from her for so long, it's only human nature that your emotions are all mixed up! Just don't let your confusion get in the way of making the next 2 ½ days the best she's ever had." Then she leaned closer to his ear. "And I'm not just talking about the sex, Sasuke."

"What-"

"Mmh…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called to him from behind, which made him turn around to look into her sleepy emerald orbs. "Who were you talking to?"

The Uchiha turned back to the window and realize Inari was no longer standing in front of him. Dismissively, he sat back down beside her. "No one," but his voice trailed off when she sat up and nuzzled her lips against his jaw affectionately.

"Did you have fun with Naruto and Kiba? He left me a note saying he 'borrowed' you so I had the house all to myself."

"Hn. I didn't have a choice but to go." He replied as he wrapped an arm around her tiny frame while she her damp pink head against his chest.

He felt her smile against his collar bone. "Don't be stubborn. They just missed you. And I know you missed them too. You've been so busy you haven't even had time for Naruto, ne?"

And this was true. For weeks it had been mission after mission; big and small, difficult or simple. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten time to relax and actually talk to her.

"Hn."

After a few moments of silence, Sakura raised her head to peer into the man's obsidian pools. "How are Kiba and the guys?"

"Healthy like always." He replied plainly.. Though the two had never been close growing up, occasionally the Inuzuka wound up in the hospital after a mission since he had a similar personality to Naruto.

Which led to various and random conversations as she healed him. And a different kind of friendship between them formed.

And since she had known he had a mission a few days earlier, Sakura was relieved to hear he was alright.

"I'm glad. Is he seeing anyone? For as long as I could remember he hasn't dated anyone since that Yumi woman a couple years back…I didn't like that girl…"

"No. But he likes someone."

"Really?" this surprised her. "Who is she? Anyone we know?"

Sasuke shook his head. "She's an intern for his sister. Her name's Miki-"but once again his voice trailed off. Sakura's eyes brightened at the name. "Miki? I think I know a Miki! She's stopped by the hospital a couple times to get some prescription medicine for a friend who's really sick. Sometimes she comes by with a couple dogs to cheer up the patients."

He snorted at this, and it made her frown. "What's so funny?" she demanded as she leaned closer to him, which in turn made him lean back. "Nothing."

Though she gave him a skeptical stare, it curled into a smile when he leaned in to kiss her jaw. "Shikamaru's proposing to Ino by the way."

The pink-haired woman's smile widened at this. "Oh, I know."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Hinata told me."

Stare. Hinata didn't look like the gossiping type. Guess he was wrong.

"You look surprised. Hinata heard it from Tenten who overheard it from Kiba." She replied. but yelped and jumped when he grabbed a certain part of her side. A smirk played across his lips. He had forgotten she was ticklish.

"You shouldn't gossip, Sakura." Sasuke told her playfully as he straddled her waist and began tickling her wildly. "Ahhah!! No, no stop ah- Sasuke-kun stop-I'm sorry haha!!" she laughed squirming and kicking underneath him.

After a few minutes of her kicking, screaming and laughing, Sasuke stopped to gaze into her jaded orbs. Though they were unreadable, yet they glowed with something he couldn't understand.

Until they sparkled with unexplainable happiness.

Something he hadn't seen in a long time.

Her hands fell into the sea of his raven-hair before pulling him down for a kiss. Softly, she purred against his lips when Sasuke began nibbling on her lower lip; begging for entrance.

She flipped them over so she was now straddling his hips, careful not to break the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured against her lips when they broke away for air. "Hmm?" she asked happily as she stared into his obsidian pools and rested on top of him.

A smirk curled at his lips. "I know you aren't wearing a bra." His smirk widened when she sat up with a heavy blush on her face.

'_That pervert! Since when did our make-out sessions turn into a feel-up?!' _She thought before explaining herself."I-I took a bubble bath while you were gone…and most of my clothes mysteriously 'disappeared'- care to explain yourself Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied with a smirk as he stared up at her with fascination. He never realized just how beautiful Sakura was. How her hair got slightly disheveled from his ministrations and that it encircled her creamy, flawless features. Or how her large emerald eyes seemed to sparkle just for him. Or perhaps it was the fact that her petite for seemed to fit perfectly into the planes of his chest when she slept?

Whatever it was, Sakura had grown up to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. But even _that_ was an understatement…

And she was all his.

"No matter," he replied darkly as his hand trailed up to her hip. Sasuke sat up so they were nose-to-nose. "Gives me less to take off." and with this, he rolled them over so she found herself on bottom again.

This made her blush, yet her eyes shone with amusement as he worked his callused hand under and up her shirt. Sakura bit her lip subconsciously as their eyes met.

But just as his hands reached its destination, the phone rang.

Sasuke gave a growl of frustration, but this only made the pink-haired woman under him giggle and kiss him lightly before hurrying out of the room to answer it. The raven-haired man laid back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling as he idly heard her talking to someone.

After a few minutes his flower returned, her features looking serene.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked as she said beside him and touched the hand that had instantaneously wrapped around her tiny waist. "A nurse from the hospital. She wants me to go in early tomorrow."

Though he didn't speak, Sakura knew he demanded to know why. She smiled lightly. "A couple ANBU squads that were admitted earlier this week had injuries that didn't add up in there diagnosis. So Tsunade-sama wants me to look into their cases and compare the injuries that another group of ANBU received a couple weeks ago."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He had a bad feeling about this, but pushed to the back of his mind when he felt her lips against his cheek. "But that's for tomorrow. Let's enjoy the rest of the night with the others." She told him softly before rising and pulling off the large dark shirt with the Uchiha emblem the front.

The man watched her standing there, with her back turned in nothing but pale pink panties and couldn't but fight the urge to toss her back onto the bed, rip off that damned, restricting piece of cloth and have his way with her.

Sasuke said nothing and walked over to her and embraced her tightly from behind.

A giggle escaped her lips as she reached behind her to play with his raven locks."Mou, Sasuke-kun I was already late because of that 'shower' earlier."

But when he said nothing, she turned around to face him. Her smile faded when she saw an unexplainable gaze on his flawless features.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him as she touched his face and tilted his head.

'_Start with 'I love you'.'_

"I-" Sasuke began, but stopped in between when he found himself trying to figure out the perfect way to tell her; to really _tell _her that he MEANT what he was about to say.

His fingers crept into her soft pink hair and leaned closer to her. And just as their lips met, he murmured those 3 words.

The three words that most say and don't mean. The three words that most are afraid of returning…the three words Uchiha Sasuke had **never **ever spoken. And those 3 words were…

"…I-love you…"

Sure Sasuke had tried to say it earlier, but hearing him _actually_ say those three _amazing _words…

Left Sakura absolutely speechless.

**TBC…**

**  
Sorry guys. This took forever to come out :O. But I wasn't sure how to end it. I'll try and update soon. Also, I might be co-writing a fanfic with Astrocam, author of her newest story Strike, in the near future :)!**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**

13


	7. The One Who Loves Me Unconditionally

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**I'm totally behind on uploads :( and I apologize. Maybe if I get more reviews/comments I'll be motivated to update faster like in Rose :).**

**I also realized that I'm one of the few authors that have ridiculous amounts of chapters and will still be on day one XD! How many authors do you know that can do that?**

**Haha. Not many I hope .**

**Oh, also, one of my readers put the lyrics Holding My Last Breath by Evanescence, which made me really happy because that was actually the ORIGINAL motivation for this story!! As the story progresses on you'll see why :).**

**Disclaimer: -runs to top of cliff to shout- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII don't own Narutoooooooooo!!**

00000000000000000000

"I- love you…"

Shock played across her face as he kissed her lips. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what the _hell _happened to her neglecting, uncaring boyfriend she had been with just the other day?

Not like she was complaining about him being sweet and considerate, but this was something she was completely **not **used to!

What had happened to him to become this way? Did something happen last night?

Maybe he changed? Perhaps saw the error of his ways? No, Sasuke wasn't the type to suddenly become something; he was too stubborn. It took time. Maybe Naruto said something too him? She _had _complained about him quite often and recently…

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her softly which brought him out of her thoughts.

"H-Huh?"

The man smirked as he nibbled on her jaw and felt her bite back a gasp. "Aren't you supposed to say something back?"

"Aah." Sakura murmured before a smile curled at her lips. "I love you too." _'I'm starting to like this 'new Sasuke'.'_

As she turned back to her closet and bent down to reach for a fallen object, her long pink hair fell down one of her shoulders so it revealed her back.

But what Sasuke saw made his eyes widen in horror as his stomach lurched.

For a few seconds, he saw Sakura's back covered in scratches and dirt. One large diagonal gash dripped crimson onto the wood floor.

"No…"

"**Can I…"**

"**Can I die in your arms, Sasuke-kun?" (Let me…please)**

**Sasuke-kun.**

_**Sasuke-kun.**_

**Sasuke-kun!!**

"Sasuke-kun? Can you help me pick out something to wear?" she asked as she turned back to look at him.

In horror, he rubbed his eyes before looking at her again. Relief washed over him when he realized it had only been a hallucination…

But it seemed so real.

Viridian eyes met incomprehensible obsidian ones for what seemed like years before the pink-haired woman called to him again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry." He mumbled before he walked out of the room. Sakura couldn't help but frown at this gesture.

What had gotten into him?

-

-

-

Sasuke sat on the couch with a soft flop before he stared at the wood floor and rested his arms on his legs.

'_It was just a hallucination, just a hallucination.' _the man thought as he gritted his teeth. But he couldn't ignore that voice in the back of his head saying…

"_**It's not a hallucination. It's not, it's not…"**_

Because he had seen her like that before, moments before her death…

"_**3 days…you can't save her…you can't."**_

"I have to…" Sasuke growled under his breath as he clenched his teeth in frustration. After all, how could he, now that he knew what life was _without _her?

She was the light in his dark world. The realization that he _wasn't _alone; that he still had hope of _not _being alone again…the realization that no matter what he had done or who he was in the past…

Someone still loved him. Unconditionally.

How could he go on living without that again?

But something bring him back to reality when he felt a pair of tiny arms wrap his neck and head so he was pulled towards their body-which was fully dressed now. And this person was none other than…

"Sakura."

"Something's bothering you. Ne?" the woman asked as she pulled him closer to her. Sasuke put a hand on one of her arms. Had the shock been that eminent on his face?

She waited for him to answer her, even though he knew he wouldn't (or though, he couldn't this time) before she spoke again.

"I don't know what it is, and I won't pressure you to tell me, but…" she paused to dip down and kiss his lips chastely.

"I'll always be here for you…Sasuke-kun."

_Because I love you._

Obsidian eyes widened for a second before they relaxed. Sakura pulled away to gaze intently at him. "So no more frowns, alright?"

'_Arigato…for understanding, Sakura.' _Sasuke thought before his lips curled into what seemed to be a smile. "Aah."

Sakura's jade orbs brightened as she smiled and stood, pulling him up with her. "Let's go. Everyone's waiting."

As they walked over to the door, they pulled on their coats. Hers, white and furry. His, dark and bore the Uchiha emblem on the back.

After putting on their shoes, Sakura grabbed his hand timidly. With a smile only exchanged between the two, they walked out together.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When the two came to the Uchiha-Hyuuga intersection, they met up with the Hyuuga-Uzumaki families; Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata.

Automatically, the women exchanged smiles and hurried over to each other.

"Where's Miya-chan, Tenten?" Sakura asked as the group began walking. She smiled. "She's at home with her grandfather."

"You mean…Hyuuga Jii-sama?" Sakura asked in total shock. Which made Tenten's smile widen. "He didn't mind taking her off our hands for the night. He'll never admit it but he adores her."

The pink-haired woman smiled at the thought of the stiff and cold Hyuuga man laughing and playing with his granddaughter. "Now if only Hinata would go ahead and get pregnant already…"

Hinata blushed at the thought. "S-S-Sakura!-"

"She's right y'know. Maybe if Naruto becomes a daddy he'll become more mature." Tenten agreed. But her and Sakura exchanged skeptical gazes before they continued to walk without the dark-haired woman.

"That'll be the day…"

"Definitely."

"S-Sakura, Tenten!" Hinata protested before running to catch up with the two.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Neji were tuning out the blonde who had begun rambling on about his recent conversation with Tsunade.

"And she was like 'You need to become more mature Naruto!' and I was like 'And YOU need to get off my case a little Tsunade baa-chan' and-"

"Naruto it would do you good to practice being quieter." Neji told him stiffly as he closed his eyes. Naruto frowned. "What did you-"

"He's right, dobe." Sasuke replied which made the cobalt-eyed man hunch over in defeat. "No fair teme! You're supposed to be on my si-"

But the group grew silent when they heard a high pitched voice call out to them. Everyone spun around to see Ino waving dramatically and Shikamaru standing next to her with his hands in his pockets; looking positively bored.

"Oi, Shikamaru Ino!!" Naruto grinned yelling back. Everyone smiled at this. Naruto and Ino were two of a kind, both loud, blonde, and none too smart (most of the time). But, regardless, nothing would be the same if the two weren't around.

"Where's Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Lee?" Ino whined as she crossed her arms childishly. Shikamaru simply sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering where the clouds had gone.

"W-Well K-Kiba-kun said he had his hands tied at t-the clinic, so he might be late-"Hinata began. But Ino threw her hands up in exasperation. "Are you KIDDING me?! The ONE day off we ALL get and HE has to get his hands tied up at the clinic! Couldn't the fleas wait 'till morning? Honestly…"

"Ino, do you even LIKE Kiba?" Sakura asked as she stared at her friend who opened one of her cerulean eyes to stare at her. "Does it really matter? We all grew up together…I wanted this night for all of us to be reunited again…" the blonde mumbled as her boyfriend put an arm around her shoulders.

"Mendokuse…just be patient. We're going to that new restaurant by the tower right?" Shikamaru asked while looking at Naruto; who- besides Sakura was the closest to the Hokage. "A-Aah." the blonde grinned and put up a thumbs-up.

"Tsunade baa-chan wasn't too happy about all of us going up there, but…I persuaded her."

Sakura snorted. "You probably bought her that new wine that came out last week." she replied which made Naruto fall over. "S-S-Sakura-chan don't be so cruel…"

"Heh! Try harder."

Chuckle.

"Don't pick a fight with me teme!"

"My youthful companions!!" A man exclaimed loudly behind them. 8 heads turned around to find Lee running towards them.

Sakura smiled, which Sasuke noticed from the corner of his eye. Though the man had always had a crush on her, he accepted that he had been "defeated" when he discovered that Sasuke had asked Sakura to move in with him. So as his eccentric punishment he did 1000 push ups and ran around Konoha 100 times backwards.

But of course, that didn't stop the two from becoming closer as friends.

"Lee-kun!" the woman exclaimed as the two embraced. "How long as it been?" she asked as she broke away from him.

"Too long, my lovely blossom." Lee replied as he struck a good-guy pose. Sasuke grunted before he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist possessively. From the background, you could hear Naruto snicker.

"Oh, Sasuke-san! I didn't see you there!" the dark-haired man grinned sheepishly which made Sasuke frown. The rest of the group stifled a laugh. "Hn. Now you do." he replied coldly.

Jade orbs threateningly turned upward to look into the obsidian eyed man holding her . _'Be nice.'_ they told him as she flexed her fingers warningly. Naruto snickered again when Sasuke gave a small, reluctant nod.

Sakura's ridiculous strength was something not to be taken lightly.

Even if she _did _love him.

"Yo!! Are you guys gonna stand in the middle of the street all night?" Kiba yelled as him with his hands also in his pockets. But alongside him were Akamaru, Chouji. Shino, and a woman with dark, wavy hair and violet eyes.

"CHHOUUUUJJIIII!! How've you been!!" Ino sang as she ran over to her teammate and embraced the man who grinned and quickly moved the bag of chips he was carrying away from his body so it wouldn't be crushed.

"Ino it's-"

BOP!

"You're late!" Ino scolded as she hit the man. "Why am I the only one getting hit?" Chouji asked as he tried to shield his head from the woman's wrath.

"What took you so long dog-boy?" Naruto asked Kiba as he walked over to him. The man chuckled. "Got held up at the clinic but we heard you guys a couple miles from here."

Shikamaru grabbed his girlfriend's wrist before she whacked the man again. "Been awhile, hasn't it?" the man asked as he grinned at his best friend who returned it. "Too long, Shikamaru."

"Ah-" Ino paused to stare at the girl on Kiba's right. "Who's this?"

The girl seemed to jump as the group turned to look at her. "M-My name's Miki. It's nice to meet all of Kiba-kun's friends!" the woman said as she bowed.

Sakura made her way over to her and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Miki-chan."

"A-Ah Sakura-san! It's a pleasure to see you o-outside the hospital…" Miki said in embarrassment. Ino looked at the two as if a tennis match were going on. "You two know each other?" she asked and moved closer to inspect her. "You don't _look _like any nurse I know…"

The violet eyed woman looked surprised as she put her hands up in defense. "You got it all wrong! I'm not-"but Sakura interjected as she put her hands on her hips. "You got to be kidding Ino-pig. Does she LOOK like she'd be a nurse?"

Ino frowned and crossed her arms as if to think harder about the matter. "You know what? You're right, forehead girl."

Sakura put a clump of pink hair behind her ear and smiled "She _does _stop by the hospital every once and awhile to cheer up the patients. We're grateful."

Miki blushed at this. "Nande mo nai…really."

Ino put an arm around the wavy haired woman's shoulder's. "Pleaseee. Don't act so modest. Let loose around us. Especially forehead girl here. I mean there isn't anything special-"

"Nani? What was that Ino-**pig**? Last time **I** checked **I **was your sempai!" Sakura demanded as a vein appeared on the side of her head. "Psh! As if! You just think you can say that 'cause you worked directly under Tsunade-sama!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING **YOU **HAVE THAT **I'M** JEALOUS OF!"

Just as the two were about to go at each other's throats, Sasuke and Shikamaru grabbed their girlfriends.

"Mendokuse…we haven't been here 10 minutes and you're already fighting." Shikamaru told her lazily. Ino pouted. "But Shika-kun…"

"Enough." Sasuke told Sakura, but didn't let go of her waist. Sakura frowned. "**She **started it…"

Miki laughed nervously and leaned over to Kiba who was grinning and shaking his head at the sight. "Do- they always fight like this?" she asked which made him grin even wider.

"Yeah. They're best friends."

"Really?"

"Believe it or not but they've always been like this. Since they were little. They used to be rivals over who got Sasuke over there." the man replied as he pointed to the man holding his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Everyone says he's the most cold hearted, unhappy man in Konoha…" Miki commented as she studied the handsome man's serene expression. "But he is!" Naruto replied as he suddenly appeared on her right.

It made her jump and Kiba frown.

"He's a complete and total antisocial asshole!" The blonde explained. Miki blinked. "But…he looks happy and social to me." she protested.

But she jumped when the cobalt-eyed man shot up a finger. "That's 'cause he's dating Sakura-chan !"

"Ehh?"

"Yup. Even though he won't admit it to anyone but her, he loves Sakura-chan more than anything else. They've been living together for a few months now."

The three watched Sasuke murmur something in Sakura's ear and watched her mouth turn into a perfect "O". Instantaneously she whacked him playfully. A hearty laugh escaped her lips as she embraced him tighter.

"They seem so right for each other." Miki replied softly, admiring the couple's happiness.. The blonde grinned. "We all used to be on this squadron called Team 7. We've all been together since we were kids and Sakura-chan's always had a crush on him. He was bound to fall for her sooner or later. He can even be a pretty good guy when he tries."

The woman looked around at the 12 talking and playing among their friends and it made her smile. Even though they were all shinobi; dangerous, emotionless, and capable of taking more than one human life at a time, they all seemed…so human. So vulnerable…

So happy.

"Miki-chan, I hereby welcome you into our group!" Ino declared with a grin. Tenten frowned. "Don't make us sound like a high school clique."

"What's wrong with that? If we _were _we'd be the coolest." Ino protested. "I hate cliques. They're stuck up." the woman responded and turned back to Miki with a smile. "What she _means_ is that we all want to see more of you from now on."

"I- really?" the violet-eyed woman asked as a blush crept onto her face. Sakura and Hinata appeared beside the two women and nodded.

"But- I'm not a kunoichi like the rest of you. I'm just an ordinary girl that interns at a clinic nearby." Miki protested.

Tenten put a hand on your shoulder. "That doesn't mean anything. A friend of Kiba is a friend of ours. Kunoichi or not." she responded.

The wavy-haired woman looked around to see the group nodding in agreement. _'They accept me even though I'm different from them…' _"Arigato." Miki answered.

"Now what're we waiting for? Let's eat already." Chouji complained as he held his stomach. Shikamaru chuckled. "You're always hungry, Chouji."

This made everyone but the two prodigy's laugh. The two simply chuckled as the 13 made their way towards the bar/restaurant.

-

-

-

Because their group was so large, they had to put two large tables together.

While the drinks were being passed out, Naruto told about a Team 7 memory.

"-See, one day, I wondered what was under our teacher- Kakashi-sensei's mask." Naruto began as he thanked the waitress for his drink. Sakura smiled as she picked up on the memory. "Sasuke-kun didn't want to at first, but he got suckered in when Naruto mentioned that he could be bucktoothed or big-lipped."

"It ended up being a waste of time." Sasuke grunted, but the blonde and pink-haired woman grinned at each other. "He's lying. He had the time of his life." the kunoichi explained.

"Sounds like the three of you are really close." Miki commented with a smile. "But Naruto-kun, earlier you said that you guys 'used' to be on Team 7. If you all are still together why don't you guys still call each other teammates like Ino-san and her team?"

This created silence between the 12. Sakura and Naruto lowered their heads and cups while Sasuke averted his gaze.

"Well…you see…" Sakura began, but her voice trailed off; unable to find the right words.

"I deserted my village and friends for revenge on my brother for massacring my family." Sasuke answered in a low tone. The group turned to look at the man who spoke. No one had spoke of the Uchiha Massacre after Sasuke left to pursue his brother because it was a touchy subjectt.

Especially not him.

"Because I left Team 7 got disbanded." he finished

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my right to ask that. Please forgive me." Miki apologized. But the three smiled at her. "Don't be. You deserved to know." Sakura answered and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand underneath the table while she put a hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

"Besides, like you said, we're all together now. Even though we were separated, we're reunited and closer than ever. Ne?"

The men nodded and the group smiled.

"That reminds me of how we saved Kirigakure no Sato!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. But Sasuke and Sakura frowned. "You tell that story every time you meet someone new." Sakura protested.

"But Sakura-channnn it was the first mission we ever went on!" Naruto complained poking out his lower lip.

"Oh- that reminds me!" Tenten thought as she elbowed her husband. "Neji, do you remember when we traveled to the little village with the crazy guy who loved to give people funerals; even though they were alive? Was it Raikugakure no Sato?" Tenten asked remembering.

"That is correct, Tenten!" Lee replied with a smile. That was a particular memory he had enjoyed. "You see, Miki-san, our youthful new friend, we traveled to the village hidden in the clouds, which was close to a small curry shop. They called it the curry of life!"

"Curry…of life?" Miki repeated.

"An extremely spicy, black curry." Tenten replied, but smiled at the long haired man. "Neji hated it."

The man grunted at the memory.

As Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Naruto continued to tell the story about their mission and the dreaded black curry, Sakura leaned over to Sasuke's ear.

"I'm glad you told Miki-chan." she murmured lovingly. Though he showed no emotion on his face, he gave her a hand a squeeze. "Hn."

Ino, who was resting her blonde head on Shikamaru's shoulder smiled at this. "I think Sasuke's finally coming along. Don't you think so, Shika-kun?"

"…"

"Shika-kun?"

"…."

"Nara Shikamaru are you asleep?!"

Grunt. "Huh? What?"

"Shika-kunnn!!" Ino whined which made the man wince. "It's not my fault I'm tired. You deprive me of sleep."

A pout formed at her lips. "I wouldn't have to keep you up if you'd listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

This made Shikamaru snort. "You mean _gossip_, troublesome woman." he replied. A smile curled at Ino's lips as she snuggled closer to his chest. "You're the one who's troublesome, Shika-kun."

For most of the night, everyone took turns sharing stories about traveling to other countries and villages on missions. Naruto was in almost all of them.

When the group was done eating, they paid for their food and headed towards the Hokage tower.

"It's so COLD out tonight! I'm so glad we're going to star watch in the tower…" Ino exclaimed happy as the group walked down the snowy streets of Konoha. This surprised the violet-eyed girl.

"Kiba-kun, we're going to the tower? But- isn't that off limits?" She asked. But the man only smiled. "Naruto's close to the Go-daime so he pulled some strings."

"Wow…" the woman murmured as she stared at the spiky haired blonde holding his wife in front of him. "You all are truly amazing…"

-

-

-

"Wow…I've never been up here before!" Miki exclaimed as they were led into the Hokage's office and up to the roof. Sakura smiled. "You should be lucky sometimes."

The 13 sat down and stared up at the starry night sky that seemed so close to them. The couples snuggled against one another while the singles chatted among each other. Kiba and Miki on the other hand sat close to each other which Akamaru on the right of the woman.

"It's so peaceful up here…" Miki murmured as she stared up at the endless sky. Kiba smiled. "Yeah. It is."

Violet eyes gazed at the man next to her. "I wish this night would never end. Thank you for taking me up here, Kiba-kun." she told him gratefully which made the man look away sheepishly as he scratched his chin. "Don't mention it really…"

As the two shifted, their fingers accidentally met. With a quick glance, the two looked away in embarrassment. But their fingers stayed in the same spot; barely touching.

"They make a cute couple, don't they, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked her husband as she played with one of his coffee-colored locks.. Lavender eyes stared at the couple thoughtfully. "Everyone deserves someone." he replied only loud enough for her to hear.

It made her smile and pull herself closer to him. "Your right."

Meanwhile a smile played across Sakura's lips as well as she looked up at her boyfriend who was staring up at the starry night sky as well. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked him hesitantly. Though he didn't utter a word, his obsidian eyes did the talking for him.

Her smile widened as she entwined her fingers with his. "I can't explain it, but…you seem a lot happier."

Smirk. "Is that so?"

Even wider smile. "I believe so."

"They belong together." Naruto declared as he watched his former teammates share a kiss. Lavender eyes stared deeply into cobalt eyed ones as a smile played on his lips. "She makes him happy. Really happy."

"D-Do you think Sasuke will propose anytime soon?" Hinata asked her husband curiously. She watched him look up in thought before looking down to grin at her. "Teme's too stubborn like Shikamaru."

Sigh. _'Sorry Sakura…'_

"Buuutt I think he'll get around it." The blonde added with one of his signature goofy grins. The lavender-eyed heiress returned it with a tiny smile of her own before pecking him on the cheek. "Naruto-kun…"

"Shika-kun do you think things will always be peaceful like this?" Ino asked her boyfriend as she laid on his chest. Shikamaru looked down at the blonde laying against him. He closed his eyes to avoid her curious scrutiny.

"How should I know?"

A frown fell onto Ino's rosy lips as she stared up at her boyfriend. After opening one eye and noticing her still staring at him, he added,

"Just enjoy it while it lasts. What else can you do?"

This seemed to satisfy her because she snuggled closer to him. "Right."

When the hour began to grow later, the group exited the tower and began traveling their separate ways.

Kiba, Akamaru and Miki towards the clinic. Lee and Chouji a different way. Ino and Shikamaru near the flower shop and the deer herding field, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata towards the Hyuuga Estate and finally Sasuke and Sakura who was opposite of the Hyuuga-Uzumakis.

"It was nice seeing everyone tonight." Sakura told Sasuke as the two walked hand-in-hand. "Aah." he replied as they walked down the streets of the quiet down. Before reaching the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke noticed that there weren't any jewelry stores.

"_When are you gonna grow some balls and stop stringing Sakura-chan along? Propose to her already!"_

'_Hmm…' _he thought curiously. Maybe he'd pay a visit to Shikamaru and ask?

"Sasuke-kun? Your spacing. Did you want to buy something?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"H-Hn?"

Emerald eyes blinked in confusion. "You were staring at the all the shops like you were looking for something."

'_I have to be more careful…' _Sasuke noted as he shook his head. "Not really."

The two were silent until the reached the Uchiha mansion. As they threw off their jackets and shoes. Sakura stretched gracefully.

"Ahh, home sweet home!" she exclaimed. Sasuke trailed behind her in amusement. Obsidian eyes never leaving her tiny frame. As she stepped into the living room and began fiddling with her clothes, Sasuke soundlessly appeared behind her and pressed her against a wall closest to their bedroom.

Though the house was completely dark, with the moonlight seeping in from a nearby window, Sakura was able to see the dark smirk forming on Sasuke's lips.

Not a word was murmured as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and into his hair so she could pull him in for a kiss; starting out chaste and innocent. But as the couple drew their bodies closer together, it became more feverish and needy.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned softly as he began nipping at just the right places on her collarbone. Sasuke smirked against her creamy skin which was illuminated by the moonlight.

A hand trailed up the inner part of her dress as one of her shapely legs wrapped around his waist. But a growl escaped his lips when Sakura began grinding her hips into his with dark need.

When his obsidian eyes met hers, he realized that they were clouded with lust.

Sakura wanted him.

He could get this reaction from her with only a few touches? Hmm…

A sadistic smirk formed at his lips as his hands way his up to her chest and watched her bite back a moan. "Sa. Ku. Ra," Sasuke sung as he nibbled on her neck a little more.

'_**Damn**__ this Uchiha…playing with us like this!'_ Inner Sakura swore as she began sharpening her knives.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she hissed dangerously as she tried to wriggle herself free. But then an evil smirk of her own curled at her lips. Her hands traveled down his chest and into his shirt, wandering along the hard planes of his chest slowly.

Slowly…slowly making their way _down_.

Forcefully, Sasuke grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head as he kissed her feverishly; bruising her lips.

As she deepened the kiss, Sakura wriggled her way out of his grasp.

Her hands flew into his hair again and her legs clenching around his waist before the two stumbled back into their closed bedroom door. Sasuke reached behind him with one hand to open the door, but was careful not to drop the pink-haired woman wrapped around him.

And as he did, he opened one obsidian eye. A smirk played across his lips when he met a golden eyed stare from outside. Once they were in Sasuke quickly slammed the door behind them.

Inari watched sitting on a tree branch with a sigh, realizing he had sensed her presence well before that moment. A cat leaped beside her. "Kai, where have you been all day?" she asked the cat without looking at it.

"Places."

"How'd you find me? Sniffed me out like a dog?" Inari teased with a smile. But the cat snorted. "Please. I didn't even _need _to. I knew I'd find you here watching these two. What is it about these humans that draw you close to them?"

The busty woman sighed again. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure…" she paused to look at him now. "There is _one _thing though. That girl, Sakura. She reminds me of _her_."

"Psh. Is that all? No wonder you seemed so attached to this case. I don't know how the old man tolerates you."

Inari shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a favorite among favorites. Besides, except for that _one _time, I've never failed a case."

"Are you confident things will go as you planned, Inari?" Kai asked as its tail swished back and forth in amusement. A smile curled at her lips as she shrugged. "Sasuke's a smart kid. I don't think he'll let Sakura die a second time around without a fight."

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not. I'm just putting my faith in him. Something _you _never do. And you call yourself an angel, Kai?"

If he wasn't a cat, the smile on Kai's face would've been eminent seemed to smile. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just hope Uchiha Sasuke's as smart as you think he is. You know the rules."

Inari frowned. "I know."

'_You can save her Sasuke…I know you can.'_

**TBC…**

**I'm not entirely sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter. But ehh. It's past due for release.**

**I hate to ask, but more people should really review this :( I don't get motivated for fast uploads if there aren't…**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	8. Nightmare

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**Chapter 8 and going strong.**

**So I finished ¼ fan fictions today. It took me about 2-3 hours, but it was completely and entirely captivating. **

**The fic I read is a recently completed one. Rated T with the main pairing SasuxSaku (do I really read anything else XD?) with supporting pairings, NaruxHina, ShikaxIno, and NejixTen (but you won't see any fluff of these two.)**

**There's also a SasuxOC (you'll hate her XD) and some SaixSaku (It's cute but just doesn't fit).**

**Anyway the fic is called Look-a-Like by ****Obsidian.Jade.Love ****and it's seriously really cute. It made me smile so much. **

**Completely different from the dark stuff what I'm writing XD. (I really need to write something with a happier air about it…) It's more light-hearted, modern...just really, really well-written and refreshing :). Like a bubble bath.**

**So if and when you get the time, READ THIS!!**

**Because of it, you guys are going to get chapter 8 ****AND ****9!! **

** (good stories motivation).**

0000000000000000000

_**He found her wriggling, bleeding…completely and utterly in pain.**_

_Her eyes screamed… "Sasuke-kun…you came…"_

_The obsidian eyed man fell to her side, unable to comprehend the sight before him. _

_Those broken jade orbs, arm wretched in a grotesque position, her clothes tattered and ruined…as if he __**touched **__her…bruises, gashes and scratches lining her body…_

_And so…so much __**blood**__. _

_The time he was given to him was generous, but it wasn't enough…_

_Not enough to find a way to save her._

_Raven hair covered his eyes as he stared down at her, wondering why…__**why **__could this woman look so __**happy**__ despite the pain and suffering she was going through? _

_That's when he realized, she was happy because he was there. With her. In her own way she was always alone. She was happy not because she was __**dying**__, but because she wasn't going to die __**alone**__…_

"_Not again… why is this happening __**again?**__" He murmured as he touched her bruised cheek and scooped her up into his arms. "I have to get you to a hospital…" he tells in her a hushed whisper, but knows, __**knows **__she'll shake her head in refusal so she could die there…in pain, yet die completely content._

_In his arms._

'_Why couldn't I save her this time? Why?!'_

"_I want to die in your arms…" she murmurs between chokes._

"_What?" he breathes in horror once more. _

_Blood trickles down the side of her mouth, her jade orbs are starting to become glazed with pain…"I…can I die in your arms Sasuke-kun?" she asked again as he holds her tightly against him._

_Then, he meets those innocent, broken eyes, which seem to speak all the words she was unable to say and they surrounded him._

"_I know I don't deserve this…call me selfish."_

"_It's what I've always wanted…"_

"_Just hold me closer…hold me closer for a little while longer…"_

"_Please, please don't let me go…"_

"_I'm sorry for being weak…"_

"_I'm sorry for being incapable of healing you."_

"_But maybe I did this time…"_

"_He actually cares…after all this time…"_

"_**Arigato…for caring."**_

Sasuke awoke the next morning by jerking into a sitting position. Sweat covered his brow as he breathed heavily.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked sleepily as she pulled the comforter against her bare body with one hand and rubbed her eye with the other. _'It was just a dream…' _Sasuke thought as he tried to relax a little.

"It's nothing-"but his voice trailed off when the pink-haired kunoichi sat on her feet to wrap her arms around him again. "Did you have _that _dream again?" she asked him softly as she stared into his obsidian orbs completely filled with pain and fear

Sometimes, because of the emotional damage Itachi had put on him at a young age, Sasuke would re-live the memory of his family being murdered over and over in his dreams.

So she would comfort him until he resumed his normal, stoic expression. But this time, the fear, pain, and guilt clouding his vision was…unlike anything she had ever seen before.

How bad had his nightmare been?

"Itachi's dead. You killed him, remember?" Sakura reassured him softly as she closed her eyes and held him tighter when he didn't answer her. "Everything's alright now. Your back in Konoha with people that love you. No one will ever hurt you like that again."

"It wasn't them." Sasuke mumbled into her chest which made her gaze at him in confusion. He meant, the nightmare he had wasn't the normal he had had.

"Then who was it?" Sakura asked gently in concern. But he didn't answer her, so she had to force his chin up so their eyes met in reluctantly. "Sasuke-kun answer me!"

And the look in his obsidian eyes made her tense.

Because they screamed, _"You."_

But then Sakura relaxed as she embraced him once more and rested her cheek against his raven-colored head. _'He's afraid of losing me like he lost his family…'_"Nothing is going to happen to me, Sasuke-kun. I told you yesterday that I'll always be here for you, ne?" she asked him with a warm smile and watched as he stared at her with a hard expression filled with confusion.

Sasuke averted his eyes from her. "Why?" he asked which made Sakura's smile falter for a second. She pulled away from him and held his face in her hands when she realized what he meant.

"Because I **want **to be with you. If I didn't I wouldn't have said yes to moving in with you." the woman answered, the warm smile returned. Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute before his lips curled into what seemed to be an attempt to smile.

Then he pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace and whispered something in his ear that earned him a playful slap on the shoulders. "I would've dragged you here whether you liked it or not."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"It's true."

"Really now?"

"Aah. No matter. I wouldn't have had to."

"Oh? Am I that predictable?"

Snort.

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded playfully before she pinned him to the bed. A smirk formed at his lips before he rolled them over. "You should know the answer to that."

As she rolled them over pink hair fell into her eyes. A smirk of her own appeared. Suddenly, she leaped off him, wrapped the coverlet around her body and began to stroll out of the room casually.

The smirk widened when she heard a growl and a strong pair of arms wrap about her frame. She hadn't even taken more than 3 steps. She expected that; Sasuke loved to be in control. "Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke demanded against her ear.

Sakura moved a clump of long pink hair behind her ear before she stare at him over her shoulder slyly. "I thought I was 'predictable'?"

He grunted in response, but smirked. Raven hair fell against the bare skin of her shoulder as he kissed it gently. As he left butterfly kisses up to her jaw Sakura turned around to face him with a serene expression. Without hesitation, Sasuke leaned down to capture her lips.

Immediately she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. To deepen the kiss and pull her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and the small of her back. But a giggle escaped her lips as she broke away slightly.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to leave soon." she told him as he ignored this and continued to kiss her. Why the hell did she want to leave for the hospital so soon?

"It's not dawn yet." Sasuke responded when she put a hand up to his chest and pushed him away gently.

And he was right. It couldn't have been any later than 4 or 5 in the morning.

"I know, I know. But I wanted to go in as early as possible." Sakura protested when he trailed his mouth down her jaw and collarbone. "No." he told her plainly and grabbed hold of her waist possessively.

"No?" The woman repeated before letting out a cry as Sasuke picked her up and threw her onto the bed unmercifully. His signature smirk appeared on his flawless features as he looked down at her. "No."

This made the woman sigh in defeat as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a shrug before he dipped his head down to capture her lips again.

Their fingers entwined when he broke away and rolled off her. Sakura snuggled against the bare, hard planes of his chiseled chest as their eyelids began to grow heavy.

'_Maybe…maybe this time she __**won't **__die.' _Sasuke wondered thoughtfully, hoping that maybe the heavens would be merciful to him and **not **take away only thing he truly loved and cared about **again**.

"Sakura," the man mumbled as obsidian eyes stared up at the plain ceiling above. "Mmh?" she asked lazily as pink hair fell into her face and shielding her closed eyelids.

"…Stay with me. Here. Forever." He finished before sleep overtook him. A small smile formed at her lips. "Sasuke-kun I didn't plan on leaving…" she murmured before sleep began to overtake her.

"Simple-minded girl. She didn't realize that was his idea of a proposal." Inari thought as she stared at the sleeping couple. Then she turned to Kai who was staring at her with big jade eyes. It made her sigh.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Should I not? You're trying to change the course of time, Inari." Kai said stiffly as he leaped onto the window sill and stared at her more intently. She looked at him in annoyance. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Really? Bullshit. Showing him that 'nightmare' wasn't something that _didn't _just make him realize how much he needed her in his life." The cat retorted. "You're too soft-hearted, Inari."

"I'm not soft-hearted. I'm empathetic." She argued softly, but didn't look up into his eyes. Kai snorted. "Kama-sama shouldn't have allowed you this case."

But this only made her smile. "Maybe so. But I am and I'm staying until the end."

"You realize now he won't allow the Reaper to take her life. Right?" Kai asked grimly after a few minutes of silence. But the smile on the angel's lips didn't disappear as she stole a glance at the sleeping couple. "Aah. Shimori's going to throw a fit, but in time she will be dealt with."

'_I hope.'_

**I could've totally ended it there. But I'm totally not. Know why? I'm not THAT evil XD. Besides, I realized that it only came up to about 5 pages. And that, is waaaaay to short for my standards. So I'm making it longer! **

**Just for you guys X3.**

00000000000000000000000000000

For the rest of the night Sasuke had no more nightmares, and for the first time in weeks, he slept particularly peacefully.

As the sunlight leaked in from his window and hit his face with an annoying heat. Obsidian eyes cracked open lazily as he stared at the ceiling. Idly, he reached out for his pretty cherry blossom; hoping she would be sleeping peacefully beside him.

To his disappointment, he didn't find her.

'_Today's her off day, that I know for sure.' _he thought with a frown. Though it didn't _seem _like he paid attention to her busy work schedule, Sasuke knew that Sakura had 2 off days a week excluding the occasions she was needed on a mission.

So there he laid, contemplating just where the hell she was.

Reluctantly, he sat up and noticed something from the corner of his eye. A note from Sakura:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_You're probably not going to be happy with me when you read this, but Tsunade-sama called me in early to check out those ANBU medical records like I planned. She told me that I could leave once I report my findings to her, so I'll try and finish up quickly. _

_Sakura_

_P.S Tsunade-sama also told me that you have the rest of the week of thanks to Naruto so you get to sleep in. You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you and tell you before I left!_

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes he wished Sakura wasn't so obedient to her Hokage. At least she liked her.

Then he frowned when he remembered his dream early this morning. It had been so real. The words she had spoken, the position she was in as he found her, held her…and all that **blood**.

_**Her blood**__._

"You look lost in thought. Should I come back later?" Inari asked as she appeared in his doorway. His expression didn't lighten as he looked away from her. "Don't mock me." he told her coldly as she strolled over to him.

"My, my aren't you a ray of sunshine in the morning?" she asked with a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him. "What do you want?" Sasuke demanded as he stared at his hands.

"I'm your guardian angel. I don't think you grasp the concept of that." The woman replied gently. "I'm supposed to check on you frequently- and unexpectedly and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Now leave." Sasuke replied stiffly. Inari chuckled. "You forget I can see right through your tough-guy act." she explained before her expression became serious. "I know you had that nightmare Sasuke. And I know that you refuse to accept that you have less than 2 days left to spend with Sakura."

Sasuke didn't answer her. Damn she was good.

She sighed as she pulled herself more onto the bed and sat cross-legged. "Let's hear What you have to say."

Sasuke took in a deep breath. Inari wasn't going to allow one-worded answers. "Is there- any way we could work around the deal?"

She hid her amusement with a frown. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. _'She's toying with me.'_ "A loophole."

Inari put a finger up to her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Not sure. Explain what you mean." she replied. Obsidian eyes closed for a second- as if to keep his composure. "3 days isn't enough and I'm not letting her die. What expectation do I need to meet to save her?"

Inari stretched her legs and leaned back on her hands. "Giving you 3 days wasn't my decision, Sasuke."

"I know that. But you were assigned to my case. You have a say in the final decision right?" he asked stiffly as he stared at her with a hard expression. Inari shrugged. "Depends on the situation."

"What kind of situation?" Sasuke nearly demanded. He was eager for an answer, and right now, there was a chance to save her. He could feel it, and he was going to do anything to achieve it.

"Sometimes…Jii-sama will allow us the change the course of time, if they're exceptionally deserving. But right now, you're being a selfish brat. Frankly, I'm surprised you were given 3 days considering how much of an asshole you were to her before she died." Inari told him.

He flinched. Ouch that was harsh.

She crossed her arms. "Besides, what makes _you_ any different from the rest of the **hundreds **of people that were in your position?" she asked.

Sasuke fell silent at this and fought back the urge to retort by saying he didn't have to explain himself to her. Because he did.

If he persuaded his charge than Inari would put in a good word for him and perhaps save her once and for all.

He took in another deep breath. This would be the longest sentence he would have said in a long, _long _time. "I've always kept everyone at arm's length. Before I killed my brother he came to Konoha and tried to kidnap Naruto. When I realized he could use the people I loved and cared about against me, I tried to break those bonds."

"But you killed him and Orochimaru and you were returned to Konoha. So if those threats were taken care of single-handedly, why did you continue to keep her at arm's length? Hell leg length if you ask me." Inari asked as she kept her arms crossed and stared at him.

Sasuke didn't meet her eyes as he stared at his clenched fists. "Everyone I've ever cared about was taken away from me. If I kept them far enough from me, I…" his voice trailed off, but Inari seemed to understand.

"So you pushed her away because you were afraid of getting hurt once you opened yourself up and lost her?" The woman asked as she stared at him more softly. He looked up at her this time. "Aah. And I was right."

She closed her eyes before leaning over and touching his hand. "Sasuke, love isn't about putting a quarter or half your heart on line. It's about doing it _whole-heartedly_ even if it means risking getting your heartbroken. Sakura loved you unconditionally until the end. And even with her _last breath _she proclaimed her love for you."

"I know that now." Sasuke snapped. "Which is why…I'm **not** going to let her die in my arms again."

"You know I could break the deal off for saying that." Inari told him with an intense stare. But Sasuke didn't look away. "Why waste my time acting like I don't know she's going to be murdered again if I don't have a chance saving her."

After a few moments of staring and silence, Inari closed her golden eyes and smiled as if she were satisfied. "You're definitely something else, Uchiha Sasuke; stubborn and smart yet completely clueless altogether." she opened them again to look at him with a grin.

"Alright. I'll consider it, but you know that I'm not the one who has authority over lives. I was sent here to watch over you guys so nothing jeopardizes the deal. You'll have to talk to the one who has authority."

Relief washed over him, but he didn't show it. "Tell me who is." Sasuke almost commanded again.

Inari sighed as she reluctantly spat out her name. "Shimori. The Reaper herself."

'_The child?' _Sasuke thought before he spoke again. "Tell me where to find her-"but she interjected by holding up a hand. "Down boy. I'm not her keeper; she disappears and reappears how she pleases. And she isn't the easiest to work with. She's used to getting her way, so I don't think she's going to be the happiest Shinigami if and when you confront her about this."

Sasuke almost growled at this, but he calmed himself when Inari spoke again. "You forget she's a fan though. The best thing to do is go with the flow and show Shimori that you _truly_ love Sakura."

The raven haired man glared at her. He could tell by the gleam in her eye that she was particularly amused by him opening up, then being told the best way to save Sakura was go with the flow and "show her he truly loved her".

Because being patient wasn't something Sasuke was good at.

Inari stood. "Don't look so down. I'll give you another word of advice. When Shimori realizes that you've found a 'loophole' and that she might not get the chance to reap Sakura's soul after all, she'll come. Confront her then. Time is ticking, _boyou _(**a/n: boy**)." she finished before flicking him on the nose; causing him to close his eyes.

When he opened them, she was gone. Sasuke stood up to get dressed. After throwing on a black shirt, dark blue jeans and socks he walked out of his room towards the front door to put on his dark, Uchiha encrested jacket and put on his shoes.

He was going to pay a little visit to a certain flower.

But not without some flowers of his own.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Sakura walked through the many filing cabinets of the hospital records room located in the back of the building.

It was off limits to everyone that didn't have permission from the Shizune, the head doctor- which was Sakura, or the Hokage herself.

She flipped through papers on a clipboard, looking at the names and pictures of the recent patients. Sakura sighed. She'd much rather be with Sasuke and the others instead of looking at the recent patients injuries.

Though she loved saving lives, Sakura couldn't help but look back to the days on Team 7 and the missions she had gone on; where all the action was.

_Stay with me. Here. Forever_

The words Sasuke had spoken to her earlier this morning came flooding back to her and it made her drop the clipboard she was holding.

"What…had he meant?" She asked herself as she dropped to pick up the papers. Then she froze.

_Here. Forever._

_Forever._

_Forever._

_**Forever**__._

"Was that…his idea of a marriage proposal?!" Sakura said aloud as a blush crept across her face.

Sure she lived with him and had done everything a married couple did…but _actual _marriage…to Uchiha Sasuke? Walking down that aisle to forever happiness in a long, beautiful flowing dress; watching by all her friends, family and the village to the wonderfully handsome obsidian eyed man-

But her fantasy was cut short when something on one of the patient's medical record caught her eye. _'Injuries…unexplainable pain, SOB _(**a/n: medical abbreviation for shortness of breath**)_?' _she read before turning the page.

'_No serious or fatal injuries recorded?' _

As she looked through the other 4 ANBU cases, she realized that they were all diagnosed the same.

Suddenly, she thought of the Sharingan.

'_It could be psychological…if it was an internal or external injury it would've been spotted…any doctor that works with ANBU are elite…' _Sakura pondered before gathering the papers, but nearly dropped it again when she realizes something else.

'_But…what if it were done by a medic-nin?' _Something inside her seemed to ask. She shook her pink head. _'It would've been easier to determine the injuries…right? …I better look at these patients myself.'_ Sakura decided before walking out of the room and locking the door behind her.

As she went to find Ino who was assigned to one of the patients involved, she nearly ran into a little girl with short dark hair.

"O-Oh! Sumimasen." She apologized without trying to sound rude. The little girl looked up and smiled. _'Such dark eyes…maybe even darker than Sasuke-kun's.' _Sakura thought before bending down so she was eye level with her.

"Are you lost little girl?"

The girl shook her head as the smile disappeared from her face. "No, but no one was paying attention to me so I wandered down here…it's like- they can't see me."

Sakura smile gently. "Well, I can see you perfectly fine. What's a little girl like you doing here anyway?"

"My chest and one of my legs hurt. I didn't know what to do so I can here…" she asked with tears in her eyes. Sakura patted the girl's head. "Well I don't understand why no one's helped you yet. It might be because your so small…here, let's see what I can do." she told her reassuringly as she took her into a space room, picked her up and set her on the check-up table.

Sakura turned her back on her to find everything she needed in a nearby cabinet. "What seems to be the problem? Can you tell me where it hurts?" she asked as she took one the girl's thin legs.

But she was surprised to find that her skin was almost ice cold. _'It's winter. Did she walk here by herself and without a jacket?'_

"My knee."

Sakura smiled lightly when she found that there was a cut hidden behind the hem of the dark-haired girl's dress. She put a hand over the cut and watched it glowed green with chakra. After a few minutes the cut and the blood trickling out of it disappeared.

"There. All better." She replied and saw the surprise on the girl's face. "Wow! It's good as new!" she said in awe which made the kunoichi smile. "It was just a scratch, but try and be more careful next time."

"Everyone's always saying I hurt myself on purpose so they don't help me…arigato Sakura nee-sama." the girl said shyly which made her think of Sasuke almost instantly. "Children are never taken seriously nowadays when they're our future. I want kids one day. Maybe a cute little girl like you."

"Sasuke-kun must be very happy with you." said the little girl. Sakura smiled lightly. "After all these years I've never been able to reach his heart. He's always kept everyone at a distance, so the pain he's harbored was never eased. But now he's finally opening up…he's healing." she explained to her warmly.

"A grown up told me that you should worry more about yourself than others. Why do you care if Sasuke-kun gets healed or not?" she asked.

Sakura closed her eyes. "As a kunoichi, I was told to never show my emotions or bring them into battle. But one of my best friends completely ignores this rule. In fact, because he does and puts his loved ones before himself he's one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. He's fueled by his love for his village and friends." she opened her eyes to stare into her patient's dark eyes.

"I bet Sasuke-kun would be crushed if he ever lost you…" the little girl told her which made her blush. "Well I wouldn't go that far…it's still Sasuke-kun, sweeter or not. I never got your name?"

"Shimori. Inara Shimori." she answered. "Shimori-chan…that's very pretty name." Sakura said as she smiled again.

"Sakura nee-sama, I can't wait to see you again. I'll be waiting."

Jade orbs looked up at the girl in confusion but continued to smile. "What're you talking about Shimori-chan?-"

"Sakura? What're you doing on the floor?" Ino asked coming into the room getting her attention. "I was just working with Shimori-cha-" she began to reply as she turned to the little girl. But when she looked up she realized that the little girl she had just been talking to was gone.

"Shimori? Sakura, no one's here." Ino replied in confusion. Sakura stood up in shock. "But- there was a little girl here…"

"Are you tired, Sakura? You look a little pale. You haven't been starving yourself again, have you?" The blonde asked in annoyance as she put her hands on her hips.

She shook her head. "No- I swear there was a little girl here. She told me her name- Inara Shimori…"

Ino's face suddenly turned into shock. "Did you say…Inarai _Shimori_?" Ino asked. "Sakura…that little girl died 3 years ago."

"W-What?"

"Her father went crazy and shot her and her mother…no one noticed her wandering around the hospital except you, remember? She used to come here with little cuts and bruises that were self-inflicted so she could come see you." Ino explained.

Then, Sakura remembered. "…Shimori-chan…one week she didn't come to visit me. I thought everything was fine and she finally realized that hurting herself on purpose to come and see me wasn't the answer…"

Cobalt eyes stared down at the ground. "We…found her body outside the hospital with a bullet wound that should've killed her instantly... She wanted to come see you before she died."

Sakura fell silent and leaned against the spot where Shimori had just been. How could she have forgotten that?

But that didn't explain what had just happened moments before Ino had come into the room. She had talked to the little girl, talked to her…so how could she have been dead?

Was it her spirit?

'_I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I'll be waiting.'_

What- did she mean by that?

"What're those?" Ino asked pointing to the file next to her which brought her out of her thoughts. "Right- isn't one of your patients one of the 5 ANBU admitted this week?" Sakura asked, deciding that she would ponder on that thought later.

"Uh- yeah I guess so. Why?"

Sakura pointed to the diagnosis. "All their injuries were diagnosed the same; unexplainable pain and shortness of breath with no sign of serious or fatal injuries."

"So what? A lot of patients are diagnosed the same. They were all on the same mission and probably attacked the same." Ino protested. "But diagnosed with unexplainable pain yet no serious or fatal injuries? I think it's psychological."

"Psy..chological?"

"Aah. If it was internal or external, no matter how big or small the injury it would've been found." Sakura replied. Ino crossed her arms in thought. "So- what do you think we should do? Who would attack using psychology?"

"I don't know. But I thought of the Sharingan since Uchiha Itachi used psychology- the Tsukiyomi against his opponents."

Ino looked shocked. "Are you saying there's another Sharingan user?! But- I thought Sasuke was the last one?"

Sakura smiled lightly. Sometimes she wondered how Ino became a medic nin. She shook her head. "No. Sasuke-kun's the only one. But the only other possible type of person that could've done this would have to be a medic nin. A skilled one."

Ino looked horrified. "One of our own? But wouldn't we have been able to diagnose what was wrong more easily if it was a medic?" she asked, still puzzled. The pink haired woman smiled again. "That's the irony of it. We weren't expecting someone that could match our skill, so we were searching for internal or external injuries."

"Wow forehead girl…I'm-"

"Sakura-sama! Ino-sama! We have a problem!" Yelled a nurse poking her head in and running out. Sakura and Ino paused to look at each other before following the nurse.

It turned out to be one of the recent patients shaking violently. He was having a seizure. Without a second thought, Sakura acted. She broke off a piece of the clip board and shoved it in the patients mouth so he wouldn't bite off his own tongue.

Sakura started to shout out commands to the nurse and Ino until finally, he settled. Without touching him she turned back to the two with wide eyes. "He's been poisoned."

"What! But that's not possible! We did all the necessary tests and nothing seemed wrong with him!" The nurse protested in shock.

Sakura suddenly remembered the others. "Get all the elite doctors and nurses you can and go to the other 4 ANBU patients involved in this case. I have a feeling that they just might have similar reactions. Hurry!!" She commanded harshly.

Startled, the nurse ran out.

Soon enough, as if a chain reaction had started, the remaining 4 had freak reactions.

Two of the began shaking violently as their eyes began to pull into the back of their heads. Another began ripping at his skin as if he were on fire. The last simple started to let out blood curdling screams as he thrusted his head back in pain.

'_You're really amazing, Sakura…' _Ino thought in envy as she stared at her pink haired best friend, tending to the still shaking and pain stricken man. It made her question her own ability.

"Ino! Go help the others!" Sakura told her as she wheeled her head around to look at her blonde friend staring into space.

"But Sakura…I'm don't think I'm-"Ino began to protest. But the woman walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter who's better than who, Ino. I need you. **We **need you. We're both medic nins and after me you're the best!" she reassured her with a smile. "Now show me what you got, Ino-pig."

At first, she opened her mouth to protest, but ended up smiling. "Right. But fill that big head of yours with hot air just 'cause Tsunade-sama likes you best!" and with that the woman hurried out of the room.

Then she turned back to her patient who was clutching her wrist tightly. "Help…me…" he begged her in pain. How much had this man suffered?

She touched his head. "Don't worry. You're in my hands…" she murmured but then noticed a tiny, almost invisible purple dot in his right eye.

'_That's close to the nerves directly connected to his brain…almost giving a psychological effect." _Sakura thought as she almost smiled at this discovery as she her hands over his eyes.

This was definitely the work of a person of medical experience.

**TBC…**

**I'm particularly satisfied with this chapter. Not sure why, but I was in the mood for fluff and wanted to end it with it, but then I got this wonderfully delicious idea to intensify and deepen the plot a little more than I had planned.**

**I hope you guys like it too!**

**Surprisingly I think I'm going to "change the course of events" in the story as well XD, so I'm not sure now long this will end up being. 15 chapters max? If I'm lucky.**

**Breath is almost at the hundred mark :).**

** let's try and make this live up to the popularity of Till the Last Rose Dies!!**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	9. I've Got a Bad Feeling

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**I was really motivated to get this out as I promised. So here it is!**

** I want more reviews for listening to "my good side" and giving you a double-chapter upload!! Onegai shimasu!!**

000000000000000000000000000

While Sakura stressed in the hospital, Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha with a serene expression, nodding every now and then to a passerby who said hello.

He held back a smirk when they glanced at him. Their faces were in complete awe as their gazes casted downwards.

Uchiha _Sasuke _was carrying a bouquet of _flowers _in his hand. Was the world ending?

"That Sakura girl is really changing him for the better!" An old woman whispered to her a womanholding a newborn child in her arms. The woman nodded as she smiled at her child. "We might even see some Uchiha babies running around soon! It's about time we saw them anyway…"

"How old is he again?"

"I think 23."

"The last one of his clan and still no chil-Oh, Uchiha-san! Good afternoon!" the old woman greeted nervously as the two waved at him.

If the said Uchiha wasn't in such a good mood, he would've given them the deadliest of glares.

But instead, he gave a grunt in response before continuing on his way to the hospital. Though he wouldn't admit it, just the thought of his pink-haired, jade eyed girlfriend made something along the lines of anxiety and nervousness grow in the pit of his stomach.

Wait, nervousness?

'_I'm __**far **__from nervous.' _Sasuke told himself confidently. After all, Uchihas _didn't _get nervous. They were confident, fearless, and flawless.

Right?

Wrong.

He could just _see _the nurses teasing him about bringing his girlfriend flowers.

"_My, my the cold-hearted Uchiha is FINALLY opening up!"_ they would mock as they would lead him to her office.

Che. That would be something a certain ponytail haired man would call "troublesome".

But as if on cue, he noticed a pony tailed figure walk into a small jewelry shop. (Had that always been there?). Unable to help himself, he decided to follow him.

Immediately he was greeted by a cute girl with midnight black hair tied in a short, side-ponytail and soft caramel colored eyes. Sasuke walked in and ignored the girl's cheery hello, but as he began walking past the checkout counter the woman grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Return the hello you ungrateful Uchiha-and look at me when I'm talking to you!!" the girl commanded as she glared at him. Sasuke stared at her as if she had grown another head.

Who the **hell **did this girl think she was talking to?

The woman let go of him long enough to leap over the glass counter with one hand and rested on the edge of it. A smile replaced the scowl as she introduced herself."My name's Akayuichi Akami. I'm Inari-san's cute subordinate and partner."

The look on Sasuke's face didn't lighten up, which irked the girl once more.

She grabbed hold of the man's jacket again and gave a dangerous, creepy smile. "Look, buddy. You're _lucky _I'm assigned a different person or I would kick your sorry butt down Konoha and back!"

Obsidian eyes looked into the angel's caramel eyes with a "yeaaaah. Riiiight" expression. She _definitely _wasn't someone of this world if she talked to him like that

"Hn." he retorted as he slapped her hand away. Akami's eyebrow twitched with anger. "You little-"

"Well this is troublesome…I didn't expect to see you in here Sasuke." Shikamaru commented as he walked towards the counter. Akami appeared behind the counter with almost cartoon speed and replaced her hateful scowl into a warm smile.

"Hn." Sasuke merely replied.

-

-

-

"What're you doing in here anyway?" the pony tailed man asked as he nodded to Akami who smiled and disappeared into the backroom.

"I saw you walk in here." Sasuke answered which surprised him. "Since when you do you stalk me, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked lazily and shifted his weight so his back was pressed against the glass counter.

Was that an attempt at a joke?

The obsidian eyed man snorted. It obviously wasn't a very good one not a very good one."You wish. What're you doing here?"

"Unlike _you _Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru-san actually KNOWS what women want." Akami retorted as she emerged from the back room and returned with a tiny black box.

Shikamaru scoffed and put the tiny box into his pocket. "I have no idea what women want. They're too troublesome to understand. Especially the one I'm with." he replied before he turned to leave.

"Make her happy!!" Akami waved sing-songfully as the men walked out of the store and to the nearest coffee shop. Brown eyes then turned to glance at obsidian ones.

"That woman. Do you know her?" he asked curiously as they walked in and sat down near a window.

"No." Sasuke replied curtly.

But Shikamaru chuckled. "She didn't exactly act like she liked you too much."

"She knows an…acquaintance of mine." the raven-haired man added after awhile. Which was partially true, in a way. But he had a feeling that that wasn't the last he'd see of her.

After a few more moments of silence, Shikamaru spoke. "Who're those flowers for?' he asked, glancing at the white roses sitting in the Uchiha's lap which made him smirk.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Never knew you were the romantic type."

"I'm not."

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head as they ordered black coffee. Obsidian eyes wandered to the black box that the man sitting across from him had put in his pocket. "That's a ring isn't it?" he asked which got the man's attention.

"Aah. It was troublesome to get." Shikamaru answered, pausing to reach into his pocket to show it to him. "You're showing me?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He _was _after all, dating his girlfriend's best friend.

Then again, Sasuke was never a man of many words.

He shrugged lazily. "Whether you tell Sakura or not it's going to get out. It always does." he answered as he opened the box revealing a gold-banded ring with a purple diamond in the middle.

"A purple diamond?" Sasuke asked as he raised a raven-colored brow again. Was it even real? Never had he seen such a diamond. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's surprised expression.

"It's her favorite color. I figured it wouldn't be as troublesome if I got her something she liked."

Sasuke scoffed but said nothing as Shikmaru put the box back into his pocket. It would _never _be easy with Yamanaka Ino.

After taking a sip of his coffee, skeptical eyes looked at the lone Uchiha. "What about you? When are you going to pop the question to-"

"SHIKAMARU, SASUKE-TEME!!" yelled a loud voice from _outside _the coffee shop. The two sighed and turned around. So much for a quiet conversation over coffee.

"Dobe," Sasuke acknowledge from inside as he held up a hand.

The man grinned and ran inside. "It's not everyday that Konoha sees the lazy bastard and the antisocial bastard sitting in the same place."

"Hn." Sasuke answered and shot Shikamaru a warning glare. Naruto was not to know about their meeting in the jewelry shop. The man grunted in response. "We met by a troublesome chance."

Naruto sat beside Sasuke and noticed the flowers. "Ah- who're those for teme?" he asked. Obsidian eyes glared daggers at the man. "Who do you think, dobe?" he spat icily.

A Cheshire cat-like grin appeared on Naruto's face as he slung an arm around the man's neck slyly. "Sooo. You're finally catching on and being a _good _boyfriend to Sakura-chan eh?" he turned to Shikamaru. "I am just that good, Shikamaru! I ACTUALLY got Sasuke-teme to listen!"

Shikamaru said nothing, but chuckled behind his coffee cup as the Uchiha shot Naruto a deadlier glare. Time to change the subject

"Oi, Naruto, where's Hinata?" the pony tailed man asked.

He let go of Sasuke to think. "Hinata-chan's shopping with Tenten. She told me to meet her outside the shop in an hour." he replied.

Sasuke snorted. "Is she afraid of you wandering off, dobe?"

Naruto growled at him. "What was that-"

"I didn't stutter, dobe." Sasuke growled back.

Shikamaru sighed as he began tuning them out. He never understood how they were best friends. If anything they were more like oil and water from all the times they fought.

But then he chuckled. Perhaps that's _why _they were so close?

Complete opposites yet stuck closer than brothers. Those two were one-of-a-kind. _'__Just like Sakura and Ino…'_ he thought. Before the cobalt-eyed man's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Get your head out of the clouds! Where's Sakura-chan and Ino?" Naruto asked and looked around for them, as if they were hiding.

"That _woman's _got them working." Sasuke answered irritably, referring Tsunade. Though he would never admit it to the guys, he really did **hate **when the Hokage separated him from his pretty flower.

And it didn't help that he had less than **2 days **to find a way around the deal he had made with the angel Inari and save her from dying in his arms again.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Sasuke.Tsunade baa-chan's been working them so hard'cause there's something wrong with the ANBU that were admitted this week." Naruto answered nonchalantly, but it opened their ears.

"What's wrong with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well… Tsunade baa-chan didn't tell me much but she said that the ANBU admitted were in a lot of pain but they couldn't find anything wrong with them." The blonde explained with a shrug.

Shikamaru put a hand up to his jaw. "Mendokuse…Tsunade-sama's jounin were talking about it earlier. What about you?" he asked, turning to the quiet obsidian-eyed man.

Sasuke nodded. "Aah. Sakura had to go in early to check it out." he replied. This made the man across from them give a long suffering sigh under his breath. That meant Ino was going to be working on the same thing…

Naruto stood as if coming to a conclusion. "We should help them out!" he declared but Sasuke yanked him back down. "They can take care of themselves." he answered in response.

"Teme-"

"He's right." Shikamaru agreed. "Sakura and Ino are both elite ANBU medics. They don't need our help."

"Still!" the blonde protested, but Shikamaru interjected as he leaned against the booth seat. "This is their field. We'd just be in the way if we tried to figure out something we didn't understand." he paused to stand.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as the man shifted to put his hands in his pockets. "I have some work to finish up. Ja," the man answered before leaving.

After a few minutes, Naruto turned to Sasuke."I'm hungry teme. Hinata-chan didn't cook breakfast 'cause Tenten dragged her out here to shop with her…so I haven't eaten all day!" he complained as he held his stomach.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Not my problem." he replied and opened one eye to stare at his pouting friend in annoyance. He wasn't going to let up…

"Couldn't we get some ramen?"

"No."

"C'mon, it'll be just like the old Team 7 days-just without Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei!"

Grunt. "I said no."

Nudge, nudge. "Awee why not teme? Don't be such a party pooper!"

"I'm not hungry."

Grin."Then you could just sit there and watch me eat!"

Glare. "**No**."

Naruto stood up to glare at his stubborn friend, but then a sly smirk appeared on his face. "Fine. If you DON'T want to hang with your BEST FRIEND I guess I'll just leave." he replied and began walking away.

"Finally," Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes. He had to get to the hospital and see Sakura. But something made his ears perk up and reluctantly follow the goofy blonde at the next sentence he spoke.

"But I guess you'll just have to miss out on ALL the things I wanted to tell you…like what Sakura-chan said about you the other night…" he finished before turning around and smirking in victory.

'_Heheh. Gotcha.'_

-

-

-

"Spill."

**Sluuuuurrrp. Muncha, Muncha.**

"Spill what teme?" Naruto asked as he peered at the man over his ramen bowl innocently. Which earned a growl from the obsidian eyed man next to him.

Once the blonde was done with his 3rd bowl and set it down in front of him, he grinned at his best friend and slapped him on the back. "I was just kidding Sasuke. Don't look like your gonna do bad things to me, we're in public."

Sasuke glared at him irritably. _'He's my best friend and future hokage. If I kill him Tsunade will have me locked away for the rest of my life.' _he reminded himself mentally. "What did she say?" he asked.

Naruto looked up and thought. "The usual stuff. It was a pretty casual conversa-"but paused to move over a seat when Sasuke pulled out a kunai. "Hey-Hey!! Put that away I was kidding again!! Kami, teme…"

Sasuke grunted before putting it away and ignored the glare he received from the old man that owned Ichiraku. "When did you talk to her?" he asked gruffly. After ordering another bowl he spoke. "When I called her last night. She said you were asleep so I could talk to her for awhile…"

"_Oh! Naruto- is there something wrong?" Sakura had asked quietly as she picked up the phone and sat down on the couch in the living room. _

"_**No, no nothing's wrong Sakura-chan." **__the blonde replied. She could almost hear the grin on his face. "That's good. What did you want?" she asked as she stifled a yawn. It couldn't have been anything past one or two in the morning._

"_**I just wanted to see how you were doing." **__Naruto responded sheepishly which made her smile. Over the years and after him and Hinata had become an item, he had gotten over his childhood crush for her and saw her more as a brother. So whenever Sakura was depressed or upset, he was always a phone call or a few blocks away._

_And when Sasuke had made her cry, but refused to let it show, he often called or came to check on her so she could cry her heart out to him. Naruto was the only one she could truly go to about the lone Uchiha, because he was the only other one that really understood his cold, indifference._

"_I'm fine, Naruto. Just a little tired." Sakura answered gently. She could hear him chuckle. __**"Did Sasuke-teme '**_**keep you up' **_**when you guys got home?"**_

_The pink-haired woman blushed. "I-I don't need to tell you that, Naruto." she told him quietly, which made him laugh more. __**"Hah! I knew it. I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet Sakura-chan."**_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_**Where is he anyway? By now the bastard cuts the phone line."**__ Naruto asked casually, as if he was stretching. Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun's sleeping. He got back from a mission a few days ago. Remember? __**And **__it's one am."_

"_**Heh. Sorry Sakura-chan. I think Tenten broke the clock. Y'know…teme was acting like he was…trying NOT to act like the bastard he is…" **__Naruto said, as if he were raising an eyebrow. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Aah. I noticed it too. He was really sweet. Sorta how he's…"_

"_**Supposed to act?"**_

"_Exactly."_

"_**Hmmm…" **__the blonde said into the phone as if he was deep in thought. __**"Maybe…hell is freezing over?" **_

_Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness. "That's no way to talk about your best friend." she scolded playfully. She could almost see him shrug. __**"He doesn't need to know."**_

_After a few seconds of silence, Sakura spoke. "I like it though."_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_This 'different Sasuke'. I mean, he's sweet and considerate…he doesn't ignore me like he usually does. It's…nice."_

"_**Seriously Sakura-chan. You should really stop caring medication around the house…I think Sasuke-teme got a hold of some."**_

_Sakura busted into a fit of giggles. "Naruto I was being serious!" but then noted to herself to hide all the pills later._

"_**Heh. Sorry Sakura-chan-"**__he paused to let out a long yawn, which made her smile. "Just look at you. You're probably exhausted."_

"_**No-really I'm not Sakura-chan, believe it!" **__Naruto protested, but he could almost see the girl shaking her head and holding up a hand. "Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. And I mean it, don't make me tell Hinata that ramen is the only think you've been eating lately." she said threateningly._

"_**Gah! No! Okay, okay, I'll listen please don't tell her Sakura-chan!" **__he pleaded. _

_Rule Number One: Don't NOT take the ramen away from the Naruto._

_Sakura laughed. "Good night, Naruto."_

"_**Night Sakura-chan!"**_

Sasuke couldn't help but allow his mouth to curl upward slightly at the thought of this. Though he hadn't been aware of Sakura talking to Naruto nearly every night, he _was _pleased that they mainly talked about him.

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"You know-if you ever- hurt-Sakura-chan again you're going to **die **right?" Naruto asked through slurps. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Aah."

Before finishing it he set the bowl down, signaling that he were completely and utterly serious. "No. I mean you're **head** is going to be run into a **wall **before I throw you off the roof of Hokage tower if you ever hurt her."

He stayed silent as his friend went on. On these rare occasions when Naruto was serious, Sasuke couldn't do anything but listen and hear him out, because normally, they were important matters.

And this matter was the most important of them all.

"Sakura-chan tells me everything. How you treated her. How she's felt. When you were gone on those missions **I **was the one that listened and held her when she cried every night because of **you**." Naruto explained as Sasuke clenched his fists and furrowed his brows.

Damn. He didn't know that she cried every night.

"Last night was the first time in a looong time that she's actually looked _happy_, teme…" the man said quietly as he turned to look into his obsidian eyes. "I look up to Sakura-chan. She's not the weak little girl we used to protect. If anything…_she _protects _us_."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little as he said this.

"And she's so damn strong. I'm not talking about her punches either. You know why?" Naruto asked as he fully faced his best friend now. Then, reached out a finger and poked his chest.

"She's strong because of **you**."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. _He _was the source of her strength?

Naruto grinned at him. "You and I were the reasons why she became medic nin, but because of you she wants to get stronger."

The man beside him ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "Why?" he asked which made the blonde sigh. "Man, you really ARE clueless. And you call ME dumb?" he mumbled before ignoring the death glare Sasuke was sending him.

"Sakura-chan understands how you've been alone more than anyone. She told me that she wanted even though she's a medic nin, she couldn't be happy with herself unless she healed _you_." Naruto replied.

The words sunk into him as he closed his eyes to drink them in.

He had hurt her so much. Much more than he had ever realized. He was the source of her tears, her sorrow. Her **pain**.

But at the same time, he was also the source of her strength. She grew because of her love and desire to heal him. She really did understand him more than he would ever be able to grasp.

She understood the loneliness and pain he felt and made it her own…

**That **was real love.

Kami, what had he been doing all this time?

"Oi, Sasuke..SASUKE!!" Naruto shouted into the man's ear. Sasuke snapped his head up to stare into cobalt blue eyes before rubbing his temple.

"You're too loud, dobe." he grumbled.

It made him frown. "Well it's not MY fault you just zone out."

The two stayed silent for awhile before Naruto stood. "I should find Hinata-chan." he replied with a sheepish grin. "She might get mad if she finds out I was here."

"Hn." Sasuke replied as the two began walking out of the shop, but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and spoke in a low voice. "Ask Sakura-chan about those files. I have a bad feeling about this."

The man looked at him skeptically. "Sure it's not from the ramen?" he asked. Naruto frowned. "Teme! I'm serious! Something bad's gonna happen, Sasuke. I can feel it."

Sasuke thought about this when he looked at how serious Naruto looked. _'__Does Naruto know about Sakura's death?' _he wondered before giving a stiff nod and dismissing the thought. "Aa," Sasuke said.

Naruto then replaced the serious expression for his normal goofy one. "I'd better get going. Ja," he said before heading off as the two headed in opposite directions.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto's retreating figure for a minute and felt a smirk curled at his lips. The childhood friend he had grown up with, the same one that wasn't able to pass the Academy exam, perform one henge no jutsu right, and was loud and obnoxious had really grown up.

'_You__'__re going to make a great roku-daime one day, Naruto.__'_

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura sighed in exhaustion and sat down. Ino sat down with her as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads. It had been more than 4 hours healing without breaks, they were finally done.

The patients were recovering and resting.

"How are they?" Sakura asked when a nurse gave her a glass of water. "His heartbeat is finally beating normally. You saved his life, Sakura-sama."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it, Sakura." Ino sighed. They all had been running back and forth down the hallway to each of the 5 patients room to check their condition while obeying Sakura's commands, but if Sakura had slipped up once, she might not have made it to the last one's room.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Just doing my job." she replied, but couldn't help but think of the time in the sound when she had saved Kankuro's life.

"Y-You're amazing…Sakura-sensei (**a/n: a doctor is the nurse's 'sensei'.**)!" the nurse exclaimed. Sakura turned to look at her and smiled. "Please, it's nothing really."

"You're too modest Sakura-sensei. Without your guidance the patients would've died! And then, you drew the conclusion to psychological attacks whether than normal ones!" the nurse protested.

Sakura sighed, too tried to argue. "I suppose. But we aren't finished yet. Assign a nurse to each patient and keep a close watch over them. They should be fine until we figure out what to do. Ino- do you think you can take over? I have to report this to Tsunade-sama."

The blonde woman who had laid herself down on the chairs jolted up in shock. "W-What?! Sakura, I can't-"

Sakura bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ino, you're second in command which means you're the second best medic nin in the country. I know you can do it. Besides, you did as much as I have. And if anything goes wrong that you can't handle, you can always page me, okay? You're a strong, Ino-pig. Stop doubting yourself."

Ino sighed. "Go on, forehead girl. Before I change my mind."

The women exchanged smiled before Sakura hurried down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

00000000000000000000000

Sasuke sighed. He really hated being in hospitals.

And he was never going to find her in _this _particular one. Eeryone was too busy to even stop to help him. He didn't know what was going on, but the nurses and doctors were hurrying somewhere.

When he turned a corner there was a yelp. He had run into someone. "Sorry." Sasuke mumbled when realized he ran into one of the nurses who had been carrying a bunch of files.

"No problem." The nurse told him as they bent down to pick them up. "You're- Uchiha Sasuke-san aren't you?" she asked him.

"Aah." He mumbled as he glanced at every file he picked up discreetly. But to his disappointment, it wasn't anything more than a bunch of charts he didn't understand.

When he handed them over to her, the nurse noticed that he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Oh! Are you here to give those to Sakura-sensei?" she asked with a smile. He gave a stiff nod. "Aah. Where is she?"

"Oh, you just missed her. She went to see Tsunade-sama to give a briefing." She replied before leaning closer to him to tell him something important. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but since you're an ANBU captain yourself, I suppose you should know what's happened."

Sasuke 'hned' in response. After he served his punishment, Tsunade decided to put him on a series of S rank missions as his chuunin and jounin exams, since his abilities was well beyond that of needing to be tested for it.

But since he had so well, the Hokage awarded him the title of ANBU. In less than a few months, he became an elite captain.

"Sakura-sensei looked through the records and discovered that the injuries weren't internal and external, as they normally are, but psychological." The nurse explained, pausing to adjust the papers and place them back on the clipboard she was holding.

"The injuries were overlooked until now?" Sasuke asked with a hard expression. How was that even possible?

The nurse nodded. "The first patient spiraled into a seizure. About half an hour later the rest began to have bizarre reactions. "She paused to sigh. "We're lucky that Sakura-sensei came in today or we would've had to have 5 deathbeds ready. She came to the conclusion that they couldn't have been done anyone except someone with great medical experience."

Great medical experience…

"_Sasuke-san? Could you ready the next test subject?"_

"_Che. These are pointless."_

"_Oh, hardly Sasuke-san. Each test subject serves their purpose as important medical research for me."_

"_Hn."_

"_Don't look so disgusted, Sasuke-san. What I'm trying to create is a special medical ninjutsu of my own creation. It'll serve as bait to our enemies…but things would go much more smoothly if we had another medic here…"_

Sasuke then realized what was happening.

"_Sakura. Why are you so…loyal to Konoha?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired woman as she cooked them dinner. The woman smiled__**. **__"It's my home, Sasuke-kun. Our home. If a threat came and tried to harm the people I loved, I'd protect them until the end."_

"_Even if they were stronger than you? You'd give your life for Konoha?"_

"_Of course. Even if I couldn't win, even if I'd be killed on the spot, I'd give my life for the people of this village."_

'**I have a bad feeling about this, Sasuke. Something bad's gonna happen. I can feel it."**

"**Can I die in your arms, Sasuke-kun?"**

Sakura…

Without another word. Sasuke ran off out of the hospital.

'_Shit, Sakura…you're going to dig your own grave again!' _he thought as he gritted his teeth and sprinted towards the tower.

Sasuke just hoped that he'd make it in time…

'_I'm __**not **__letting you die again!'_

**TBC…**

**Ugh…midnight. I'm finally with chapter 8 and 9. That took longer than expected, but I cut and edited a lot more than I thought I would. **

**Hope you guys like this double upload!!**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	10. I've Done It

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**Chapter 10 . We're almost there! I realized that things are easier to get out for me if they were previously written. As I said before I wrote this basically 2 years ago, but I came up with Will You Let Me Go, Sakura? And its sequel I Just Can't Let You Go, Sasuke! **

**Hence, I never finished it. **

**But during the creation of Till the Last Rose Dies, I realized that this had a lot of potential. So, after a ton of pre-editing, I released it . And I'm almost done! Which is extremely surprising since Rose more than half a year to complete (it really didn't feel like it though) while Breath has taken less than a month!**

**I really feel like I'm progressing as an author, and every fic seems to draw me further into the world and I'm loving every minute of it :). Even if I'm not a big-time, extremely popular author…yet XD.**

**Oh, also, I confused some of my readers somehow in the last few chapters...so here are some Q &As! (idea technically taken from Obsidian.Jade.Love. Only not entirely because I did this in Rose, just not in this format XD.)  
**

**Q: Huh? What? Why? Sasuke? Dying? Wait...Sakura dying? Why is dying? Huh? WHAT?!**

**A: XD. Sakura is the one ermm coughcoughsupposedlycough dying . Keep reading and understand haha.**

**Q2:I'm a little confused though, I thought Sakura died out on the field, or is Sasuke implying the mission she's gonna get is the one she dies on?  
**

**A2: XD keep reading. It shall be revealed.**

Q3: um... im confused to what expectations sasuke meets. can you maybe explain it more?

**A3: Basically, he demanded a loophole in their deal because he realized his life is empty without Sakura by his side. Soooo, to save her, he has to show and prove to the world that he _really _loves her. If he shows Shimori (Grim Reaper) this, Sakura lives XD.**

**Anymore questions? Leave a review and it shall be answered in the next chapter!**

00000000000000000000000000

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her as she stared at her apprentice with a pleased expression. "Good work, Sakura." she praised. "If you hadn't exhibited your leadership skills and excellent medical talent we would have 5 dead ANBU on our hands."

The pink haired woman lowered her head modestly.. "Arigato." then she looked up hesitantly. "Tsunade-sama, could you please allow me and Ino the rest of the day off like you asked? I'd- like to get home."

Tsunade frowned. "Request denied!" she replied harshly which threw Sakura off. _'Bipolar much?' _she thought before the woman spoke.

"You are not to leave this office until you have told me all of your suspicions." the woman ordered sternly.

Emerald eyes closed for a few seconds before she smiled at her superior. "What makes you think I'm hiding anything from you, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked before moving a clump of pink hair from her face.

Tsunade smirked. "Don't you think I know my cute apprentice by now?" she asked before the her smirk was replaced with a frown. "Now as your Hokage I order you to tell me everything you have concluded or I will strip you of your duties!"

Sakura's eyes widened before she gritted her teeth. Inner Sakura threw punches; completely outraged. **'Who the hell does this old bag think she is, throwing stupid orders around and threatening us, Shannaro?!' **

Then, she closed them as an attempt to regain her composure. _'She's my Hokage, she's my Hokage…' _ she thought before taking a deep breath. "As I explained before, the injuries were done someone who had a great deal of medical experience."

"And?" Tsunade snapped before her manicured hands.

Once again, emerald eyes closed. "There's only _one _person I know personally that has this kind of experience _and _had a personal grudge against Konoha." she paused to open them. 'And tomorrow is a particularly bitter day for him."

A bitter smile curled at Tsunade's lips as Sakura finished her sentence.

"The anniversary of his superior's death."

The Go-daime fell silent for a long time before speaking. "Are you implying that he's going to try and take revenge on Konoha for his superior's death?" she asked quietly. Emerald eyes turned to the floor for a moment.

"No. I don't. I think it was bait. He's either targeting Sasuke-kun or Naruto." she replied. Tsunade raised and eyebrow. "Oh? And why not you or Kakashi? You all know him on a personal level."

Sakura gazed at her superior with a bitter expression. "Because Naruto helped weaken _him_ when he lost control of the Kyuubi and Sasuke-kun killed _him_." she answered. "Even though his first target would either be you or Team 7 I believe his first priority is to get rid of the two that killed his master."

Tsunade fell silent once more. But after a few minutes the woman leaned back with a sigh. "You've come to the conclusion that this was an attempt to lure them out?"

Emerald eyes gleamed with murderous intent. "Aah. Which is why I would like you to honor me a solo scouting mission tomorrow night." she replied. But Tsunade scowled as if she were insulted heavily. "Do you want a death wish?! Request denied!"

"But Tsunade-sa"

"I understand your concern for those two, but you're apart of his plot against Konoha. If I send you out you'll die." she interjected harshly.

"But-"

"Sakura!" Tsunade nearly yelled as she stared at her threateningly. "I am your Hokage and my word is law. You **will **stay clearof the gates tomorrow night."

Sakura closed her eyes. "Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but I can't obey that order." she said sternly. The woman stood as she slammed her hands onto the desk which cracked under her strength. "Are you saying you will go against your Hokage?"

Emerald eyes stared into cerulean ones with determination. "I am. You said I couldn't become a medic nin unless had extreme chakra control and people I wanted to protect. This man is trying to harm those people. The people I love." she explained as she took a step towards her.

"I'm not only a medic nin. I'm a kunoichi. And as a kunoichi of Konohagakure my ninja way is to protect the people I love, and your order is interfering with that. Which is why I cannot obey that request."

Tsunade's expression seemed to soften slightly as Sakura went on. "Please, Tsunade-sama. Years ago, when I went with Naruto and Jiraiya-sama to find Sasuke-kun, _he_ confronted me and _he_ told me that Sasuke-kun wasn't there. That he was dead. I felt weak and helpless and Naruto had to come to my rescue. This time, I can finally settle the score; finally **prove **to him that I'm not weak and fight him on an equal stance. I know his style of fighting, which gives me an advantage! So please…_please _honor this request!" she pleaded as she clasped her hands together.

Tsunade fell silent as Sakura stared at her. After a few minutes, the blonde gritted her teeth in frustration. "If you lose to him…if you end up in a situation where you're completely overpowered by him, completely helpless and he kills you, will your resolve be worth it?" she hissed.

But she was surprised when Sakura smiled. "It is. Because I'd die protecting the ones I loved. Isn't that how Dan died?"

The blonde lowered her eyes at the sound of her dead lover's name. He had died protecting the ones he loved, and her brother had died trying to do the same. And at both times, she had been unable to save them.

She glanced at the pink-haired, green-eyed girl in front of her, and automatically saw a younger, pinker, and more determined image of herself. _'She's willing to risk it all…for them.' _she thought as she shook her head and sat back down.

Because something inside told her, _'She's foolish. But wouldn't you do the same?' _

"Alright. I will- consider your request. You will report here tomorrow after your shift. But as for today…" Tsunade started before smiling at the girl. "You _and _Ino are dismissed for the rest of the night. I order you BOTH to spend time with your significant other and you will NOT partake in anything that will overexert either of you. Just because you healed your patients means they're in perfect condition."

Sakura beamed at her superior. "Understood!" she paused to rushing over and hug the woman before muttering a thank you and hurrying out of the room; closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, Tsunade took out a large bottle of sake and let out a long defeated sigh. "What a simple-minded apprentice I have…" but she smiled as she took a swig of the sweet, burning liquid.

'_But she has a full heart. Kami, I hope I'm making the right decision…'_

00000000000000000000000000000

As Sakura walked down the halls, she thought back to her conversation with Tsunade. She had battled for her rights, and she had won. Was it because the Hokage favored her?

Whatever it was, she was grateful.

'_Now I can finally settle the score…I'm coming for you, Ka-'_but her thoughts were cut short as she rounded the corner and bumped into something hard.

A man.

"O-Oh, sorry about that-"

"Hn. You always were clumsy, Sakura." the man said with his signature smirk. Emerald eyes widened as she stared into his deep obsidian pools with surprise. "S-Sasuke-kun ? What're you doing here? Did something happen?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head and averted his gaze from her viridian eyes as an attempt to hide his blush before handing her the large bouquet of white roses.

He knew she didn't like the red ones, which was a "loud", passionate flower (she had told him this once), but preferred the more "quieter" ones.

Sakura gasped as she took them into her hands. "Oh- Sasuke-kun…are- they for me? Did _you _get them?" she asked in complete awe. The thought of Sasuke stepping into a flower shop and buying her flowers, _then _presenting her with them was unbelievable.

Sasuke scoffed. Did he really have to answer that?

But his arrogant thoughts were interrupted when the short, pink-haired woman in front of him threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…they're beautiful." she murmured against his neck appreciatively.

The Uchiha smirked in satisfaction before hugging her back. Who said he _didn't_ know Haruno Sakura liked?

"What're you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked in confusion. Then a pout came onto her features. "You weren't going to ask Tsunade-sama about taking on another mission, were you?"

Sasuke chuckled. "No." he said before curling his fingers around one of her pink locks and brushing his lips against her ear. "I was looking for you."

A dark blush burned into Sakura's cheeks. _'He was…looking for me? He's never even visited me before!' _she thought wildly before they began walking down the stairs of the long Tower.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke spoke after several moments of silence. Viridian eyes glanced at him curiously. "Ask away."

"What did you talk to Tsunade about?" he asked which made her stop. She managed a small smile. "That's confidential, Sasuke-kun."

Obsidian eyes stared at her skeptically. "Bullshit." he told her which made her frown. "I'm not telling you. It's between me and Tsunade-sama-"but her voice trailed off when she felt herself behind pushed against a wall roughly.

"Intimidating me isn't going to do you a bit of good, Sasuke-kun. I'm **not** telling you." Sakura told him triumphantly, but Sasuke didn't let go of her.

In fact, he nearly smiled.

"I don't plan on intimidating you, Sakura." Sasuke told her darkly as he placed one hand on her hip so she couldn't move, while the other trailed down her side slowly. A blush darker than the first came onto her face.

"S-Sasuke-ku-"but she was, once again, cut off. This time, by Sasuke's mouth as he traced a line up her inner thigh. Sakura squeaked in response as she stared at him murderously.

'_You are going to __**die**__, Uchiha!' _her eyes spoke as he smirked against her lips. "I know it was about the 5 ANBU admitted." he told her as he nibbled on her ear.

She hissed in response. "T-Then why do want me to explain?" she demanded. Kami, if she didn't love this boy he would be a smoking pile on the floor for doing this.

Sasuke seemed to smirk even wider. "Have you forgotten, Sakura? I'm an ANBU captain. I have a right know about anything concerning my men." _'Even if I have to force the answer out of you…' _he thought mischievously as he trailed his hand nearer and nearer to her…

"A-Ahh…S-Sasuke-kun- alright, alright!! J-Just stop already…we're in public…" Sakura yelped when she felt his fingers playing along the sides of her panties.

Sasuke smirked in victory as he backed off her so she could straighten her skirt out.

As she shot him a glare she spoke. "After looking through the records I realized who was behind the attacks and how they did it, so Tsunade-sama wouldn't let me leave until I told her every detail."

"And?" the man asked impatiently, which earned him another glare."I asked Tsunade-sama to give me a scouting mission tomorrow to see if I'm right."

"_**Can I die in your arms, Sasuke-kun?"**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke interjected harshly which took her aback. "Sasuke-ku-"

"You can't go on that mission tomorrow." the man replied coolly, though inside his emotions were frantic. The mission, the mission that shouldn't have been anything more than simple, was going to turn into Sakura's very last.

If only he could actually TELL her this!!

"Why not!" Sakura demanded as she stared at the man in front of her fiercely. "I already know who it is, and he's a medic nin. I can fight him on equal stance-"

"No, you can't." Sasuke argued angrily. "You're underestimating him-"

"And _you're _underestimating _me_!" the pink-haired woman interjected heatedly before looking down at her feet. "I can take care of myself, Sasuke. I'm not the weak little girl you, Naruto and Kakashi had to protect and worry about!"

Why couldn't he see that?

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders. "We'll _always _worry about you no matter **what** you do." he told her forcefully which surprised her. Sakura wasn't used to Sasuke talking this much, let alone arguing with her.

Normally he would brush it off and call her annoying. But this time…

He was _actually_ worried about her. Had he always, in the deep crevices of his mind, cared about her? Even when they were little?

"I know why you became a medic nin. The **real **reason." Sasuke told her more gently which made her eyes widen a little. So Naruto said something to him after all.

"Then you should know why I want to find **him**. Why I **need **to. Tomorrow's the anniversary or Orochimaru's death. The day you killed him, Sasuke-kun." Sakura explained softly.

Sasuke let her words sink in. Over the years he had idly remembered the day he had killed his creepy teacher as he had planned after his rendezvous with Sakura years ago.

She went on. "He wants revenge, Sasuke-kun. His first priority will be trying to kill you or Naruto."

"_Things would go more smoothly if we had another medic nin around."_

"You're wrong, Sakura." Sasuke told her through gritted teeth. "He-"but his voice trailed off when Inari's voice sounded in his ears. '_Don't do it. If you even give her a hint of what you're thinking, you'd be going back on your word and I'll have to kill her and wipe your memories.'_ she warned.

Damn. Was there nothing stopping this? Was there any way to save Sakura?

Though she was right about knowing his fighting style since they knew him on a personal level, why- why had she not been able to win against him? Her monstrous strength was something even he wouldn't want to be hit with…so why…why?

"He what?" Sakura asked a little more confused than before. Sasuke cursed mentally before turning away. "If won't attack us first. It's not his style." he told her quietly. But she protested. "Which is why I need to stop him before he does!"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders again. "You **can't**, Sakura!"

"What- what do you think I've been doing all this time? Training all these years…pushing myself further and further so I could be stronger…?" Sakura asked as the emotions she had tried so hard to hide until now were threatening to break through her subconscious.

"Sakura-"

"I've beaten Sasori of the Red Sand…an Akatsuki member! So why- why is it so impossible?" she asked shakily. Her vision blurred with frustrated tears and something inside Sasuke clenched.

Kami, would there _ever_ be a time that he wouldn't make her cry or feel inferior?

"…Do you still see me as weak and helpless, Sasuke-kun? Are you so sure that I'll lose to him- even when I'm almost strong enough to surpass Tsunade?"

He loosened his grip on her as he stared into her broken, jade eyes.

No…that's not what he was thinking at all! Though at first, during their genin days, Sasuke thought that Sakura was weak, annoying and always in need of protection. But things changed since then. She ignored her pain and sorrow and masked it, as if nothing were wrong. Even on the battle field, as Naruto did, she pushed herself to the brink of collapsing because she refused to be seen as weak and helpless.

And in the end, Sasuke saw her as one of the strongest kunoichi he knew.

"Sakura, that's not-"but his voice trailed off when the pink haired woman put a hand on his arm and staring up into his face with a forced smile. "If I can't beat him- if I can't even face him after all these years, then I don't deserve to be a medic nin **or **a kunoichi." she told him softly before pushing him away and running out of the tower.

"_I'd give my life for the people of this village." _

"_She's strong because of __**you**__."_

"_After all this time…I still haven't been able to heal you, have I, Sasuke-kun?"_

As these words sounded in his head, Sasuke finally grasped what Sakura had said that night he questioned her about her loyalty to Konoha. Though she loved her village dearly and was loyal to it, she wouldn't think twice about giving her life protecting the ones she **loved**.

Protecting **him**.

'_Damn it, Sakura…I don't __**need **__protection!' _he thought as he began running after her.

'_But __**you **__do!'_

000000000000000000000000000

As Sasuke exited the tower he looked around. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"Man, you are _really _screwing things up, Sasuke." Inari said with a sigh as she stared at him. Sasuke turned around and found the golden eyed angel leaning against the tower. He glared at her. Why did she have to stop time now?!

"I don't have time for you right now." he told her coldly before he began walking away. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Will you _ever _stop being so arrogant and take the time to listen to reason?" she asked him without much emotion.

He stopped but didn't turn around to look at her. "I have to find her." but frowned when she scoffed at him. "Oh? And then what? What will you tell her?" Inari asked as she tilted her head to stare at him from the corner of her eye.

He clicked his tongue in frustration. Weren't angels supposed to be helpful? But then again, she was right. What _would _he be able to say to her without breaking his word?

Inari seemed to sense this and pushed off the wall so she could put a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time to cool down."

But this only seemed to make him angrier. How was he just supposed to wait for her to calm down? He didn't _have _that time left!

Inari only smiled sympathetically. "Instead of trying to find her, why not take some time to figure out howto _save_ her? Right now, her future isn't looking too bright. Time is ticking, Sasuke. Only _you _can save her." she said as a gust of wind came and carried her away.

The man ran a hand through his raven hair before swearing under his breath. But as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking through the town he suddenly overheard a conversation between two gossiping women.

"I heard Nara's _finally _gonna propose to Ino!" exclaimed a woman with red hair tied back. The other had dark hair and freckles. The woman gasped. "How do you know?"

"Taoho told me that she saw him walking out of the jewelry store with the Uchiha boy!" the red-haired woman responded in a hushed whisper, just in case someone (like Sasuke) was listening.

The freckled girl groaned. "Man! As much as I'd hate to admit it, Shikamaru's grown into a cutie. Wonder if he's lazy in bed?"

Sasuke almost gagged at this. Typical annoying women or as the said Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

"Anyyyway…He sure is patient though. I mean Ino's not exactly the most reasonable or quiet woman in Konoha."

Freckles snickered. "That's for sure. What if they have _kids_?"

Carrot-top cackled. "Loud, lazy blonde kids running around! What will Konoha come to?" she joked. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at this. They were right. And the thought sickened him.

"I envy her though."

"Huh?"

"For finding him. I mean, unlike all the other slobs here, he actually KNOWS what women want. Then again he's the smartest guy in this village." the dark haired girl mumbled. The red-haired one nodded in agreement.

"I agree completely. If only is intelligence would rub off on everyone _else_."

"Hey…you said that he was with the Uchiha. Do you think he got smart and got a ring for Sakura too?"

"We're talking about Uchiha _Sasuke _here. The hot ice berg?"

"Well…they HAVE been living together for awhile now."

"Mmh…he doesn't seem like the romantic type. Maybe she just got pregnant and he HAS to marry her?"

"I don't think so. As weird as it sounds, I think he's in love with her."

"Ehh? The hot ice berg actually CARES about her? But he's always such a jackass to her! Sometimes, I think she should've gone to Naruto." the red head protested. Sasuke growled under his breath at the insult, but decided to let it go when the freckled one continued.

"Mmh, but what can you do? She's been in love with him since day one. Weren't they on the same squadron?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe she melted that ice berg called his heart finally. If you ask me I think she's meant for him. Sakura's the only one I think Sasuke can really stand."

"Hmm. You're right. Let's hope they don't have any pink headed boys."

"They'll still be hot like their father."

"Yeah. But no one will take them seriously if they're cold hearted with pink hair." said the redhead before they passed by. Sasuke went unnoticed in the crowd as he let the words of the women sink in.

And then, it finally hit him. Women wanted commitment. maybe this was what it took to prove to everyone; the heavens, the angels, the people of Konoha…everybody, that he really _did _loved her?

Jeez, and Konoha called him a _tensai _(**a/n: genius**)? How could he be so blind?

But then again, Sakura never said anything about wanting to marry him. But then again, she never really asked or demanded anything from him. As the women had said, Sakura was truly the only woman he could be with. All the others annoyed him.

Sakura didn't act like the little fan girl she was at 12 and took all of him as he was. She never complained or pushed him to do anything he didn't want to do. Never questioning why he was the way he was; cold and indifferent because she understood _why _and actually **accepted **that.

But most of all, no matter what he did, she was there for him always, always there; loving him, forgiving him…

It didn't matter if she was the prettiest or the strongest.

To him, Haruno Sakura was perfect.

And she really _was _all his. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Sasuke glanced at a clock in a nearby shop window. It read 9:30. If he hurried he could still make it…

He just hoped _that woman _would let him in.

00000000000000000000000000

Sasuke found the dark-haired "woman" slumped over the counter fast asleep. She jolted up and groggily mumbled the greeting when she heard the soft jingle of the bells above the door.

"W-Welcome to the Kishimoto Jewelry Store…oh-Sasuke? What're you doing here?" she asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke only gave her a look for an answer and a smile crept onto her face. Maybe the Uchiha wasn't so bad after all…

-

-

-

"You're doing the right thing, Sasuke." Akami explained to him. "Hn." He replied absently for his mind was transfixed on the piece of jewelry she was putting in its tiny box.

"You know, you aren't that bad, Uchiha! I was wrong about you." she continued you on before sliding it across the counter to him. "Arigato." Sasuke mumbled before he reached out to grab it. Dark eyes glanced upward when the angel caught his wrist.

"Don't screw this up." Akami told him before smiling. "And make it sound at least HALFWAY descent!"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Aah."

As he left the store, clutching the gift he had bought in his coat pocket he contemplated where Sakura would be. He had a feeling she was too pissed off at him to go home, so where else would she be?

The training grounds? No…if she were pissed at him, she wouldn't go to a spot that reminded her of him…

"_Sasuke-kun, do you ever miss your family?" Sakura asked as the two leaned against wooden railing; waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to appear. For a long time, the prodigy didn't answer her. But when he did, a tiny smile appeared on her face._

"…_Aah."_

Then, his signature smirk played across his face. He knew _exactly _where she was.

000000000000000000000000

Sakura sighed as she hunched over the bar of the bridge and stared at the frozen waters below. She usually came here to think or sort out her thoughts. It also made her feel calm no matter how upset she was since most of her fondest memories began here.

Memories with…

'_Damn it! Don't think about him! You're mad remember?!' _Inner Sakura commanded. Sakura clenched her fists. _'__That's right!' _ she thought with a scowl.

But it quickly faded. Had she overreacted? He was only worried about her…

But it returned. The reason why she became stronger was to show the world and Team 7 that they didn't need to worry about her…that they didn't need to protect her…

"_I'll protect you with my life, Sakura-chan! Believe it!"_

"_We'll always worry about you no matter __**what **__you do."_

"Does that mean…no matter how strong I am…they'll always try to protect me…?" Sakura asked no one in particular softly. But to her surprise a voice answered her.

"I'm sure, they do it because they love you dearly." It was a woman, perhaps as busty as Tsunade, with golden eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

She smiled warmly at and leaned beside her. "Name's Inari."

Sakura didn't smile back. "I can take care of myself. They don't need to worry or protect me." she retorted. _'__My, my…do the Uchiha and Haruno act alike when they're mad?' _Inari thought before speaking.

"Sounds to me you got into a fight with someone you love. What seems to be the problem?" Inari asked calmly. Sakura sighed and rested her chin on her coat sleeve. "I got into a fight with my stupid boyfriend. He thinks that I'm too weak to take on another medic nin. But he doesn't understand everything I've been doing up 'till now was to show him I **can **protect myself…that I wouldn't be a burden to him anymore…"

"Mmh, the Uchiha boy. From what I've heard he didn't sound like the ideal, worrying boyfriend." Inari said as she hid her smile. _'Until he lost you._'

Sakura couldn't help but smile lightly. "He wasn't until yesterday…at least I didn't think so. You can't really blame him though. For being so indifferent." Emerald eyes looked down at the ice water again. "He's lost more than most of us lose in a lifetime…he doesn't open up because he afraid of losing someone close to him again."

Golden eyes closed. "Which probably explains why he's so worried about you. Sounds to me like the Uchiha's actually _trying _to make you happy and loves you after all…" she murmured to her as a smile grazed her lips. "You should go to him."

The pink-haired woman pouted. "I don't want to. Even if he does love me I'm still mad at him…"

"What if someone told you, that he spent all day looking for a way to make you happy, and that he's still looking for you now?" Inari asked with a tiny smile as she looked over Sakura's shoulder to the dark eyed man standing at the start of the bridge.

Sakura scoffed. "I wouldn't believe them. It's not his style." She paused to lean on her coat sleeve again. "He's too stubborn even if he is trying…"

"Really now? Turn around." The woman said before disappearing into the night. Slowly, Sakura spun around to stare into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as her cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

How long had he been standing there?

"I-It's rude of you to sneak up on people." Sakura told him stubbornly as she turned back around. Sasuke gave his arrogant smirk; amused by her reaction. He could tell that deep down, she wanted to run into his arms and forget about their petty little argument, yet her pride was stopping her from doing so.

"I didn't." he replied coolly. His eyes were transfixed on the stubborn pink-haired woman in front of him as she scoffed, but said nothing. Rather, she couldn't, since it appeared that he had just arrived.

But as Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around her, showing her the compassion he rarely showed, the love and hatred for him mixed in her stomach. Yet she melted at the two words he then whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Of course, he didn't have to know that. Emerald eyes closed as she fought back the urge to turn around and crumple into his arms. But that urge to deny him was slowly disappearing as he went on.

"I upset you, unintentionally." Sasuke said as he swallowed awkwardly. Kami, he was NEVER going to be good at these types of conversations…but he couldn't avoid them forever. Especially when he wanted to keep this woman with him for the rest of his days.

"You've changed. I can see that clearly." He breathed, pausing to find the right words. "Sometimes I think you're stronger than me."

Sakura laughed quietly at this. That sentence sounded strangled. Sasuke really _was _trying to apologize…

But this was too amusing! Though she knew what he was trying to say, it sounded so _good _to actually hear him say the things he were thinking and how he felt about her.

His grip tightened around her waist as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "I've made a lot of mistakes, Sakura. But- the one I regret the most…" he paused to spin her around and murmur almost inaudibly:

"Is…hurting you."

Emerald eyes widened as she tried to fight the urge to cry. There was so much emotion and feeling in those normally emotionless obsidian pools. It was almost too much to handle…

Sasuke caressed her cheek as he stared into her eyes, perhaps into her very being. "But what I'd regret more than that would be…" he paused once more to hold her closer to him so he could whisper it in his ear. "**Not **being with you. Now and forever."

And at that, Sakura completely melted. She let out a sob. This was completely unlike Sasuke! Had he just **proposed **to her? Even though he hadn't said those 4 words, it was damn close to it.

But just as she thought he wouldn't, he **knelt **before her.

Shaky hands flew up to her mouth as she asked in a hushed whisper, "Kami…Sasuke-kun you aren't doing what I think you're…" but her voice was long lost as he pulled the tiny box in his coat pocket and opened it up.

Sakura gasped as a yelp escaped her lips. When her eyes fell onto a ring with a double band colored platinum that would entwine around her finger. In the middle were three, tiny heart shaped diamonds.

How much had he spent on it? She wondered thoughtfully. But as her eyes met Sasuke's she felt herself unable to look away. "Haruno Sakura," he paused to give her signature smirk. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura broke into a fit of sobs. It was what she had been waiting for all her life, what she had dreamed and wished for numerous times…and now, it was finally coming true.

The pink haired woman pulled him up before throwing herself into his arms. "Yes- yes! Of course I'll marry you, Sasuke-kun!!" she told him shakily as happy tears stained his jacket.

As he put the ring onto her finger, a rare smile grazed his lips. Then it faded as he stared deeply into his fiancée's eyes. All the love, joy and sorrow that made her were apparent in her eyes were shrouded by a gleam of great happiness.

He finally did it. He showed the world that he _loved _this woman in his arms.

And within seconds, Sakura's hands wrapped around his neck while his went into her hair as the two shared a passionate, powerful kiss.

The people passing by smiled at the two, looking at the ring that shone on her finger. And before the night was done, everyone in Konoha would know that Uchiha Sasuke had just proposed to Haruno Sakura.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Ino and Shikamaru watched from afar. "Billboard brow is so lucky! Shika-kun…why can't YOU be romantic like that? Mou…" Ino complained in jealousy as she eyed the couple lost in each other's arms on the bridge.

Shikamaru said nothing and sighed. Ever since he was little, like every man in Konoha, he could never match up to the Uchiha who he had even beat him at his own idea; proposing to his girlfriend that night.

But he couldn't help but smirk. _'It's about time, Sasuke.' _He thought before turning to his babbling girlfriend and pulling out a ring of his own.

"Ino, turn around." He said softly as he got down on one knee.

"Shikamaru you haven't been listening to me at all, have yo-"she complained as she spun around. Then, under the moonlight, blue eyes met a beautiful, a purple diamond ring.

"Oh my…Kami…" she murmured before happy tears spilled from those wide, blue eyes.

And for once in her lifetime, Yamanaka Ino was completely, utterly, and entirely silent.

x

_Isn't it nice_

_To have a boy love you _

_**So much**_

_That it makes him _drop _to his _knees_?_

**TBC…**

**I love that quote XD. That's how I got those proposal scenes right there.**

**Ugh. Okay. So, I was going to make this longer and **_**try **_**to write a lemon. But, I couldn't bring myself to do it! Maybe I'll show some in the next chapter for the lemon lovers out there "? Give me some feedback and I might just honor your request ;). **

**Just click that little thing at the bottom left part of the screen. Y'know. That button that says "go" to "submit review". Then leave me a comment. You know you want to.**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	11. I'm Afraid You Didn't

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**I'm sort of mad. I've estimated the amount of chapters it will probably take to finish this up, and everything ****should've ****added up to 15.**

**Should've.**

**But because I'm completely and utterly RETARDED (I had writer's block) it might be a chapter or so more. **

**By now, my readers are probably looking at this screen and saying, "You love to write and we like this story, so having another chapter to write isn't bad at all." **

**True, it's not bad. And I've loved every minute of writing this story since it's actually my **_**very first **_**fic SasuxSaku I decided to write. But (and this was the same with Rose) I like to have my stories a certain length, because I have O.C.D (obsessive compulsive disorder XD.) with odd numbers unless they end in 5 (and maybe the number 43...). Which is why Rose ended in 45.**

…**I wonder if anyone reads my ridiculously long author notes XD…**

0000000000000000000000000000

"**No matter what I do, I'm always a nuisance to you, ne Sasuke-kun?"**

Sasuke awoke the next morning with a jolt. Raven hair fell into his face as he sat up, but was surprised and relieved to feel a pair of hands wrap tightly around his bare chest.

His mouth curled upward (only slightly) as he turned to stroke the hair of the (naked) pink headed girl laying beside him. Viridian eyes fluttered open to glance up at him before a sleepy smile grazed her lips.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." she said sleepily as he bent to kiss her forehead. "Aah." he replied before he got up to get dressed.

Sasuke threw on a pair of boxers carelessly. But as he picked up a tee to put on he felt a pair of eyes staring lustfully at him. He smirked before turned his head around to look at the woman still lying in his bed, ogling him shamelessly.

"Do you like what you see, Sakura?" the man asked her haughtily before she smiled and closed her eyes. "Mmhmm. Very much actually." she replied. Her mind wandered to the events of last night and a smirk curled at her lips.

"I liked what I saw last night even more." Sakura purred wickedly. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"You mean _felt_?"

"Mmh, that too."

Snort. "That's an understatement."

"Really?"

"Aah."

"And how can you be so sure, arrogant Uchiha?"

Smirk.. "You're_ screams_."

Sakura blushed furiously at this. _'I WAS a little loud last night…I hope I didn't leave the windows open…' _she admitted to herself quietly as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "What can I say, you're quite the lover Sasuke-kun."

'_I'm sure all of Konoha knows that now, Sakura.' _Inner Sakura snickered as Sasuke chuckled and dipped his head down to murmur seductively in her ear. "Hn. You're not so bad yourself, Sakura."

"Oh, I know. You were pretty _loud _yourself." the woman smirked.

"H-Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned away as an attempt to hide his blush. He Watched her from the corner of his eye when he felt her shift.

Sakura was no longer laying down but sitting up. The woman positioned herself against his bare back as she sat on her feet and snaked her hands around his well-built frame. He held back a grunt at the closeness as he felt her hands wander all across his chest. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked when her hands began to travel downward.

"Nothinggg." she purred evilly as she nibbled on her ear and touched him. "Sakura…" Sasuke idly heard himself mumble threateningly as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm? What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him innocently as she moved her fingers over him in tantalizing motions . "You-know what." Sasuke growled in response.

"Do you want me to stop…?" The kunoichi asked him in an alluring tone as she began to pull back. But smirked inwardly when he jerked her wrist back, causing her to crash into him. Sasuke looked at her from over his shoulder, eyes seeming darker than usual, but said nothing.

Slowly, her hands slipped past his boxers and wrapped around him. But just as she did so Sakura heard a slam of the door and a familiar and loud voice calling to them.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN, SASUKE-TEME!!" Sung the voice as it called to them called clearly, even though they were in the back of the house. Sasuke growled under his breath. He was starting to believe that the world was out to get him.

Sakura laughed as she withdrew her hands and hurried out of the bed to throw on a tank top, panties, and a pair of short pajama shorts.

Sasuke raised a raven brow in amusement. "No bra?" He asked her curiously before she pecked him on the lips with a smile. "I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to. Naruto should be coming through that door in…3...2...1-"

And as if on cue the cheery blonde barged into the room. A fox-like grin appeared on his features as he looked at his former teammates. Sakura returned his smile. "Good morning Naruto."

Though Sasuke wasn't, Sakura was more than used to her goofy friend barging in on them at random times.

"N-Naruto-kun are they decent?" Hinata asked quietly from outside the door. Even though she accompanied him into their house, Hinata was polite and sophisticated and enjoy barging in on her friends.

Especially after the "commotion" she and all of Konoha had heard the night before.

Naruto grinned even wider at his wife as he pulled her into the room. "O' course Hinata-chan!" but he paused to smirk at the couple slyly. "But I wouldn't have been _surprised_ if they weren't… teme must be pretty good to make you **scream** like that, huh Sakura-cha-"his voice became muffled and lost as a pillow sailed towards him and hit him dead square in the face.

It had been thrown with so much force that the poor man had been thrown out of the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud thud.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's cherry red face as she huffed in embarrassment. "S-Shut **up **Naruto!" she commanded as she picked up another pillow. Hinata hurried over to her husband.

"You shouldn't say those things, Naruto-kun." she scolded him gently as she draped an arm around his waist to help him up. "Gomen, Hinata-chan…" the man mumbled painfully as he rubbed his cheek.

"Jeez Sakura-chan…I'm glad I'm not one of your enemies…that coulda killed me!" he mumbled under his breath before re-entering the room.

Sakura hmmphed before looking away. Sasuke only chuckled quietly. _'Some things never change…'_ he mused.

"What did you want anyway?" the woman asked as she opened one viridian eye to look at him.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but immediately ended up closing it as a puzzled expression crossed his features…"Umm…" he paused to scratch his head and laugh sheepishly. "Eheheheh…I forgot…"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You better start remembering right NOW." she commanded. Naruto laughed nervously before turning around to whisper to Hinata, "Hinata-chan! What were we here for again?"

The lavender-eyed woman sighed as she looked at her utterly clueless husband. "Their engagement and how we're celebrating later today!" she whispered back.

Cobalt eyes lit up as he pecked her on the cheek in gratitude before facing the very scary looking kunoichi and the raven-haired boy that had a gleam in his eyes that seemed to say, wonder-what-she's-going-to-do-if-he-doesn't-remember.

Naruto grinned as he slung an arm around Hinata lazily and it made her blush. "We came to tell you congratulations!" he answered. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before turning back to the smiling couple.

"Huh?"

"We heard about teme proposing to you Sakura-chan!" Naruto explained. Hinata nodded. "A-Actually, all of Konoha knows."

Sakura smiled while Sasuke looked away in an attempt to hide the almost visible blush on his cheeks. "Arigato, you two." Sakura said before walking up to them and giving each a hug then paused when she realized what the heiress had said.

"What do you mean…all of Konoha? Better yet…how did YOU two find out? It was just last night."

"W-Well, there was a forward going around with a picture of you two…we got it this morning." Hinata replied timidly as she pulled out her purple cell phone.

Emerald eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks. It was indeed a picture of them. The two were in each others arms and giving each other a powerful, loving kiss. Included in the picture was the engagement ring Sasuke had given her, and it shone in the moonlight.

Whoever had taken the picture had been sure to include it. Below the picture held the words: Will Konoha get Uchiha babies soon?! Behold the love between Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, Konoha's newest ENGAGED couple!!

Sakura then realized the number: 466-9262. (**a/n: On a cell it actually spells, INO YAMA XD.**)

"Ino…" she growled under her breath. If _she_ was behind it, then every person in Konoha (maybe even Suna) with a cell phone knew of the engagement!

Naruto and Hinata took a step back. "A-Anno….she said she has to tell all of us s-something, and since you two are engaged, we all decided to celebrate later today!" the heiress added with a tiny smile. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Yeah!! How about we all get dr-"

"**No**." Sasuke growled as he came up behind Sakura and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. Normally, Sasuke didn't mind having a few drinks with the guys, but if Sakura was accompanying him he'd prefer not to. He was very much aware of her "popularity" among the male population.

Sakura smiled, knowing right away what Sasuke was thinking. But she wasn't conscious of how jealous he was. Not like she minded. She really hated the bar and the lustful stares she received when Tsunade dragged her and Shizune with her.

The two never drunk, so normally the two would talk amongst themselves so the two were close. Shizune _did_, though, ignore all rumors pertaining to her and Kakashi being an "item". Even if the two were occasionally spotted together.

"N-Naruto-kun, we all agreed to meet at the coffee shop later since Neji nii-san and Tenten are bringing Miya…" Hinata whispered to him remindingly. "Heheh…sorry Hinata-chan…" Naruto mumbled before turning back to the couple standing in front of them.

"So? How bout it?" He asked with a grin. Sakura put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know… I have a mission later tonight."

Sasuke's features turned into a frown. Would Sakura be alright even though she was scheduled to die on that mission?

He closed his dark eyes to calm himself. _'She'll be alright. I saved her.' _he thought reassuringly. But he couldn't deny the nagging thought in the back of his mind that told him he didn't. When he opened his eyes, he found that Naruto was attempting to convince her.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! You gotta go!!" Naruto protested as he shook her shoulders gently. Sakura couldn't hold back her laugh as she pulled away from him. "Alright, alright! As long as we celebrate in the evening…"

"Yoisho!!" the blonde cheered.

"We'll call you about the d-details later." Hinata told them with a smile before she turned to push Naruto out of the door. "Let's go Naruto-kun."

"What? But Hinata-chan…" he protested.

"Naruto-kun."

"A-Ah…gomen Hinata-chan…" they heard him whimper before their voices could no longer be heard. Which made them curious as to what she had done.

"She's really got a hold of him, hasn't she, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the man still holding her waist. "Hn." he replied before he buried his face into her neck and took in the smell of her strawberry scented hair.

She reached over her shoulder so she could run a hand through his spiky ends. A smile creased on her lips. "You know, no one would believe me if I told them you were sweet and romantic, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked against her neck. "Good." he answered. The Uchiha planned to live up to his "cool" and collected reputation. The kunoichi turned around to give him a quick kiss before slipping out of his grasp. "I'm going to take a shower." she told him before disappearing out of the room, despite his silent protests.

"Sasuke-kun," she purred to him as her voice began to get fainter. "Aren't you coming?"

Sasuke frowned. What an evil woman she was. Then he smirked. He wasn't going to let her have her way this time. Oh no, (Uchiha) Sakura was going to learn that this Uchiha was _not _going to be controlled by an alluring…seductive…

"Sasuke-kunnnn," Sakura called to him again. Want lined her voice this time.

Damn her. For tempting him again.

Suddenly, Sakura appeared in front of him and led (dragged) him into the shower. Sasuke allowed the steamy water to hit his skin as Sakura pulled him down for a kiss. But as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pushed her against one of the tiled walls Sasuke contemplated if he'd really show her that he loved her.

'_Of course I did,' _he told himself as the woman in his arms ran her fingers through his now hopelessly flat raven locks and began nibbling on his lower lip. What else could he do? He proposed to her, which meant he loved her enough to spend the _rest _of his life with her. She alone would be the woman to help him restore his clan and mother his children…

That was enough, wasn't it?

Absently he began to undress her while nibbling at her neck which made her moan in response. If it was enough, why didn't _feel _like he did?

And why…why had he had _that _dream?

It was a strange dream. Unlike the others. He didn't re-live the normal memory of her dying; with her cradled in his arms, and asking him if it was alright for her to die in his arms. No, this…seemed different. Much different than before.

"_Sasuke-kun…" murmured a familiar, weakened, pain-filled voice. Emerald eyes over spilling with tears suddenly came into his view. Ugly, purple bruises lined her face, one of her eyes were swollen so it sagged, half of her pink hair had been chopped short; as if she had barely escaped a kunai and paid the price with it, and spatters of blood stained her cheeks as it ran with her tears._

Why…was she crying? Was she still dying or just injured?

_Sasuke grabbed one of her locks with shaky fingers. "Your…hair…" he murmured as more tears fell from her eyes. "That doesn't matter right now!!" she yelled hysterically at him as she grabbed his wrist._

Why hadn't it mattered? And why were his fingers shaking? Normally he kept his composure in every situation…

"_Why…Why did you…" Sakura paused to lowered her head. "You've always protected me…no matter what I do I'm always a nuisance to you…ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke frowned against her now bare skin. What had that dream meant? Was it like the others, telling him that Sakura's was going to die?

But it didn't feel like it…in fact, it actually seemed like-

But his thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he felt a pair of tiny hands touch his face to lift his head up. Onyx eyes met questionable emerald ones. "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

Onyx eyes blinked before averting from her gaze. "It's nothing." he told her quietly. Sakura frowned and grabbed either sides of his face so he was forced to stare at her again. "Don't lie to me. You look worried about something…" Sakura told him with strain in her voice.

"Sasuke-kun, _onegai_! Why won't you answer me?" Sakura asked when he didn't answer her. Hurt seemed to line her voice. "Don't you….trust me?"

Something inside Sasuke cringed. So much pain filled her emerald eyes…would he ever stop hurting her? Even when he was trying his hardest not to, he was worrying her with his silly dreams…

But they had seemed to _real_. Almost _too _real to be called dreams. Kami, when would they ever stop? Did heaven LIKE to torture him? If only he could tell her that he was worried about _her_.

Sasuke touched her face softly. "Of course I trust you." he replied more roughly than he wanted. But her expression didn't soften. "Then tell me!" she pleaded. Sakura paused to wrap one of her arms around his neck while the other pulled his head down so she could embrace him.

"Please…" Sakura pleaded softly and it made him stiffen with guilt. After a few minutes Sasuke closed his eyes and buried his face into her wet pink locks. "I'm afraid…"

Sakura flinched at the sound of his voice as his grip around her waist tightened with need. _'Afraid to lose you again.' _he thought to himself but didn't dare say it aloud.

A tiny smile curled at her lips as her insides seemed to melt. He was finally opening up…

Sakura ran a hand through his raven locks as she closed her emerald eyes. She knew that he was talking about his nightmares that were happening a lot more lately. Perhaps it was because he was worried about her?

"I know you've been having nightmares lately, Sasuke-kun." she explained to him while he stiffened. She put a hand on his chin so he could meet her jade gaze.

"But they're just bad dreams, ne?"

"Aah." Sasuke replied as she lowered her head into his neck and held him close to her. "Then there's nothing to worry about. _Nothing _is going to happen to me or you, Sasuke-kun. Everything is going to be alright…"

The raven-haired man he cupped her chin and kissed her softly. Though her words were reassuring, Sasuke couldn't help but have a tiny bit of doubt eating away at his thoughts.

But he shook them off. They were dreams, not premonitions, right? He was just being paranoid…

_"Sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete..."_

Sakura heard her phone ringing from their bedroom after they finished their shower. Quickly, Sakura wrapped her body in a soft white towel, pecked Sasuke on the cheek, and ran to go get it. Which left Sasuke to dry off in silence and sort out his thoughts.

"Mattaku…would it kill you to smile once and awhile?" Inari asked as she suddenly appeared on the sink. Sasuke's dark pools looked at her in annoyance before closing his eyes. "I have to get back to Sakura. You don't need to come anymore."

Inari frowned. "Oh?"

He turned to look at her again as he held up the towel wrapped around his lower half. "Aah. I saved her."

The angel said nothing as she closed eyes. "I'd hate to break it to you, Sasuke, but I'm afraid you didn't."

x

_The worst feeling in the world…_

_Is __**knowing **__that the one you love is going to __**leave**__ you._

_And no matter what you __**say **_

_And no matter what you __**do **_

_You can't stop them._

x

**TBC…**

**I'm disappointed. Sure, this is an AMAZING cliffy (please don't beat your computer screen XD), but I really REALLY wanted to make this longer for you guys. Unfortunately, if I didn't get this up NOW you guys were going to have to wait another day or so. Hence, I decided to just end it with this quote (coughicreateditcough) ". **

**It's not very good if you think about just a regular relationship, but if you look at Sasuke's situation, it actually makes it a little better XD.**

**Also, I WILL be co-releasing a 3 chaptered story SOON with my good friend Astrocam . **

**And Sakura's ringtone is from the Bleach Opening Theme, After Dark by Asian Kun-Fu Generation.**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	12. A Toast

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**I couldn't wait so you guys get a double upload .****I'm actually really happy because things just might work out to 15 chapters!! It's so excited because now I have a challenge !**

**Also: There are **_**hints **_**of a lemon in here XD. Heh. I know, FINALLY!! And I apologize but I really don't believe I have any talent with this type of thing so I'm afraid I won't be able to satisfy your perverted cravings like some (talented) writers on here. ".**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hate to break it to you, Sasuke, but I'm afraid you didn't."

Silence filled the air before Sasuke grabbed hold of her dress. Crimson eyes stared into golden ones with outrage. "What do you **mean **'I didn't'?!" he demanded through grit teeth. Inari opened her eyes to stare at him a little sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke but this is a matter I don't have any control over. Shimori-san said that even though you DID show Sakura you loved her and you've made her happy, it's not enough. She's not impressed."

Sasuke let go over Inari as he dug his nails into his palms. He had fulfilled his part of the deal; he made her both happy _and _showed her he loved her….so why…_why _wasn't it enough?!

Inari put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I know how you're feeling, Sasuke. You're angry and confused, thinking; what else can I do? What else can I _say _to save the woman I love?"

Sasuke looked away, she was completely right.

But he was surprised to see her smile. "Don't give up hope. You still have time to change her mind." she said reassuringly. Sasuke pushed her hand off his shoulder coldly. "Hope means nothing if there's nothing else I can do to save her." He replied.

Sadly, Inari closed her eyes. "I have faith in you, Sasuke. And I have a feeling you'll know what to do when the time is right." then he watched her disappear into the steamy mist.

When the mist cleared Sasuke stared at his hands as his eyes returned to normal. with a hard expression. Would he have to cradle Sakura in arms for the last time later? Would her blood stain his hands once more? If we were to re-live that horrible moment in time, he doubted his sanity could take it.

Without Sakura, his life became a living hell and her death haunted him with every second of his life.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked to the man as she watched him stare at his hands. Sasuke relaxed slightly as he turned around to look at the emerald eyed woman who was holding her pink cell phone. She was fully dressed this time.

"I'm going over to Ino's for awhile. She just called me." Sakura replied as Sasuke stood in front of her with an unexplainable gaze.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a frown. Sakura simply smiled at him. "I have to go to my mission briefing anyway, but I'll be back soon."

He followed her to the door as she absently told him about the dishes and other things he could do to occupy himself while she was gone. "Sakura," Sasuke said as she began putting on her coat and boots.

Something on his expression seemed to say "couldn't you just skip the damn mission?" It made her smile lightly as Sakura put a hand against his cheek gently. "I know what you're thinking, Sasuke-kun, and I'm not backing down. We talked about this last night, remember?"

He 'hned' in response before she pecked him on the lips. "I promise I'll be back before we all meet up tonight. Make sure you're dressed, okay?" as she pulled away to leave, she paused to turn around, grab both sides of his face and kissed him lovingly. Sasuke heard her softly mumble an "I love you" before she hurried out the door, leaving Sasuke wet, wrapped in a towel, and in cold silence.

000000000000000000000000000

Sakura's walk through Konoha was hell.

No matter how hard she tried to blend in with the crowds, it was impossible. Sometimes she cursed herself for inheriting her mother's pink hair because even in the biggest crowds or the darkest nights, she stood out.

Because no one in Konoha had _pink _hair.

So she was congratulated by what seemed like the entire village. Many asked her questions, other wished her well, and ALL the women asked to touch the beautiful ring the Uchiha had given her.

Finally, when she was able to slip away Sakura made her way into the apartment complex where Ino and Shikamaru lived. At first, Shikamaru had protested to have Ino stay with him, since there was "only so much of the troublesome woman that he could handle". But after awhile he was convinced (forced) to change his thinking. and the two had been living together ever since.

But the congratulating didn't end there. Mainly the only people in their complex were elder couples, since the younger ones normally worked and if they were shinobi, went on missions. So Sakura was hassled by the elderly.

"What a joy it is to hear of your engagement to Uchiha-san!" an elder man said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and shook it enthusiastically with his wrinkled hands. His wife who was just as old touched her shoulder. "All of Konoha rejoices for you, dear."

"Eheh…arigato…" Sakura laughed sheepishly but inside, Inner Sakura was throwing a fit. _'SHANNARO!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH KONOHA?! HAVEN'T THEY HAD ENGAGED COUPLES BEFORE?! ARGGGGHHH INO'A GOING TO DIE!!' _she screamed as she hit a wall with a picture of Ino's smiling face on it.

"Be sure to give Konoha tons of Uchiha babies! Don't let us down now." the elder woman added.

"I-I won't…"

"Oh, and-"

"Mattaku, you're scaring her Tanaka-san, Hiromi-san." Shikamaru said with a chuckle as he appeared, leaning against the doorway of his apartment room lazily. The old man began to laugh heartily. "Gomen, gomen." He said before nodding to Sakura and re-entering his room, which was next door, with his wife.

Sakura smiled at the pony tailed man. "Thanks, Shikamaru you really saved me just now." She whispered as she walked through the doorway. The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Not really. They were practically yelling outside my doorway. It was troublesome." He replied as he stood in the doorway casually.

Emerald eyes eyed him curiously. "Were you heading out?"

She watched him nod. "A fight broke out and some kid got run through a wall…" he paused to let out a long, suffering sigh before continuing. "And Iruka wanted me and Chouji to help him repair it."

The woman couldn't help but laugh at him. "Sounds 'troublesome'. I'm sure you're capable though. Even if you are lazy." Sakura teased. The man's mouth twitched as he closed his eyes and grunted in response.

Though the two had never been close growing up, after Ino began dating him Sakura found herself talking to the lazy man more and more. Especially since he normally answered to Tsunade, her superior, and Ino had forced him to come visit her on her lunch breaks.

"Well, I better let you go. That wall is waiting. Make us proud, Shika-_kun_." Sakura joked as she nudged him in the stomach. Shikamaru chuckled. "Aah. Try not to kill Ino for that forward. You know how she is. Ja," he replied before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking out of the room.

With a smile, Sakura closed the door with her foot absently as she took off her boots. "Ino-piggg are you here?" she called as she walked through the living room and threw her coat onto the couch carelessly. When Ino came into view, Sakura's face twisted up into a mildly disgusted expression.

Her normally well-kept blonde hair was a long, wavy mess; as if she had rolled out of bed and she was wearing nothing but a large T-shirt that came about mid-thigh and fuzzy purple slippers. In her mouth held a toothbrush.

"Eww, Ino could you at least have made yourself _halfway _decent before I came over?" she asked playfully. Ino shot her a dirty look, yet her cerulean pools showed amusement. The two had been throwing insults at each since they were kids after all.

"Mrkk fuse oking orhead" She replied hotly.

Sakura flopped down on her comfy couch and picked up a magazine. "What was that?" she asked as she flipped a page dismissively.

After spitting and rinsing her mouth out Ino returned. "I said, look whose talking, forehead." But then, she re-thought about what she said.

Sakura's long hair was wavy and slightly damp since she had gotten out of the shower not long ago and her outfit consisted of a sleeveless, curve hugging dark pink vest-like shirt and faded low-riding jeans.

"My, your fashion sense is improving. If I didn't know better I'd say you're positively bang-ble, Sakura." Ino grinned but then eyed the hickey on her neck; hidden by her long pink hair as she stood over her. "But it looks like Sasuke already accomplished that." she whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed and covered her neck with her hand. "That was from yesterday." She mumbled and began to wonder why she hadn't noticed it before…stupid, sneaky Uchiha…

"Oh? No morning sex? Is hell freezing over?" Ino snorted as she leaped over the couch and rested her head on her friend's lap casually. Sakura blushed but didn't answer her.

"Oh…how could I forget! You're probably _recovering _from last night." The blonde smirked at her friend slyly.

Sakura gulped. Kami, did everyone know about _that _?

"Were we that loud?"

Ino let out a loud laugh. "HAH! I'm sure Gaara heard you, darling. And he's in Suna."

"_Kami…Sakura…" Sasuke grunted against her neck as he quickened his pace, ignoring the sting of her nails scraping and digging into his back. "A-Ahh…right there…ahh!!"__Sakura screamed as he rammed into a particularly soft spot._

_Sasuke felt Sakura's legs wrap more tightly around his waist as her hips met his thrusts, desperately trying to hit the spot again. _

_When Sasuke found it he continuously rammed into it, causing her to arch her back and scream his name in complete ecstasy._

"_**Sasuke-kun!!**__" _

Emerald eyes shut as a heavier blush burned into her cheeks when the memory came back to her. Ino stretched her body out lazily. "Don't worry. It just means he's one hell of a lover. Honestly Sakura…sometimes I'm really jealously of you."

Sakura snickered. "Does that mean Shikamaru isn't any good?"

"Oh don't get me wrong. He may act lazy and all but he's _really _good at-"

"I don't wanna know!!" The pink haired woman interjected as she shot her hands up to her ears. She preferred _not _to think of her best friend's…personal life.

The woman shrugged nonchalantly as she closed her eyes. "Suit yourself." But her eyes snapped open as she sat up. "Oh! That reminds me!" Ino paused to pull out her plum colored cell phone which was conveniently located in her bra.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. "You put your cell phone in your bra?" she asked. But the woman looked appalled. "You don't?" then she smirked. "You really should, Sakura. Your _fiancée_ just might want to-"

"NO THANKS." Sakura told her loudly. She refused to give Sasuke any ideas.

"What? I love it when Shika-"

"Ino!!" she hissed. Sometimes Sakura questioned the sanity of blonde Yamanaka girl. After all, how could she so open about her…"alone time" with her boyfriend? She then wondered if Shikamaru knew what Ino said about him…

Ino grinned. "I'm just kidding." She paused to flip open her phone before shoving it in her face.

Sakura stared blankly at the wallpaper, which was a picture of Ino kissing Shikamaru's cheek. "You've shown me this a hundred times Ino. It's cute, I get it."

But Ino frowned. "No! Look at it closely!"

Emerald eyes scanned the screen before stopping at a particular word at the bottom of it. Which read:

ENGAGED!

"Oh…"

"Yup."

"Oh…my…"

"Mmhmm."

"Kami! Ino we're both engaged!!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's neck and pulled her in a tight embrace. But then she frowned and began to choke her. "Speaking of engagements! What the **hell **were you thinking about when you sent that picture of me and Sasuke-kun around, Ino-pig?!"

"Gah- I thought it was cute-"

"Because YOU weren't harassed by the entire VILLAGE and then the happy OLD PEOPLE in your apartment complex!!" Sakura shot back as her grip tightened on the woman's throat as her head rattled back and forth. "I'm glad Konoha doesn't have paparazzi like in the Cloud village! Shannaro!!"

Ino let out a strangled noise as her face began to turn colors from the lack of air. Sakura let out an evil laugh when her face began turning a dark blue color, but let go of her when there was a knock at the door.

As the blonde cough and gasped for air, the pink-haired kunoichi rose cheerily to get it. But the minute she opened the door a woman threw herself at Sakura.

"I cannot believe it!! I can't believe that stubborn Uchiha proposed!!" the woman exclaimed as her grip tightened around the woman.

"T-Tenten…you're killing me!"

The chestnut haired woman let go of her and grinned. "I still can't believe it!"

"Let me guess. You got the forward this morning?" Sakura asked as she shot Ino a death glare. Tenten blinked. "No, Hinata told me."

Sakura looked behind the woman. "Where is she anyway?"

Tenten sighed. "Feeding her garbage disposal of a boyfriend. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if she ever eats when he's around…?" but she paused to lean closer to Sakura suspiciously. "You look sort of pale, Sakura. Did you eat?"

"Mmh, no. I didn't have time." Sakura paused to put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I _was _feeling a little sick though so it really doesn't-"

Ino and Tenten gasped as they gaped at the pink-haired woman. Emerald eyes blinked. "W-What?"

"S-Sakura…what if…you're…?" Ino asked as her voice trailed off. A blush crept onto Sakura's face. "W-What?! No, it can't be **that**."

"Why not? As much as you guys have se-"

"It's too early to tell! Besides, I wasn't throwing up or anything…" Sakura argued quickly. The blush was beginning to spread across her face and neck.

"No it isn't! Every woman is different! Just because you aren't throwing up, doesn't mean you're not-"

"Have you been taking _it _lately?" Ino interrupted Tenten as the two cornered her. Sakura thought about it. "I-well… not for a few days…but-"

"Then you _have _to be! I mean, Sasuke doesn't use-"

"Alright!! Guys!!" Sakura whined as she held up her ears. "I know I can't rule it out, but…what if…Sasuke-kun…?"

Tenten grabbed her hands reassuringly. "He won't get mad.. If anything he'll _want _this to happen. Ne?" she asked. Sakura nodded, but was still doubtful. Ino grinned. "Besides, he proposed forehead! And if he DOES get mad, then call us and we'll beat him up! He should've kept it in his pants if he didn't want a-"

"Thanks, you two." the pink-haired woman said as tears filed her eyes and spilled over. It caught the woman off-guard. "K-Kami, Sakura you aren't supposed to have mood swings yet!" Tenten said as they wiped her tears.

"I-It's not tha-at. I'm j-just so thankful f-for you g-guys." Sakura replied between sobs. Ino cradled her head with a smile. "Yeah, yeah forehead. Now stop stuttering, you're sounding like Hinata."

The three women laughed as Ino's cell phone began to ring.

"_I want someone provocative and talkative and it's so-"_

"Hello?" Ino asked without looking at the caller ID, but her face lit up at the sound of the man's voice. "Shiiika!!"

Sakura smiled at the blonde as she disappeared into another room. She remembered the days when the two were both single and Naruto and Hinata got together. It was one of the Ino's more hysterical moments…

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura, I'm never going to get a boyfriend! I'm going to grow up and turn into one of those fat old ladies with like 500 cats!" Ino had sobbed as she took in a large spoonful of the __**gallon **__cookies n' cream ice cream she was holding._

_Emerald eyes looked at her sympathetically. "Don't say that Ino-"_

"_But it's truuuue Sakura!! I mean…even HINATA found someone andSHE'S the QUIET one!!" the blonde replied as she shoved more ice cream in her mouth. Sakura sighed under her breath. "I'm single too, Ino." she replied but then gulped when cerulean eyes glared at her._

"_But you're __**choosing **__to be single even though you're so __**pretty **__and TALENTED and you have so many __**fan boys **__who would jump off a cliff if you'd smile at them…" _

_Emerald eyes looked away. "You know they're just desperate, needy guys who need someone to idolize" she murmured. Even though both of the women knew __**why **__she didn't want to date._

_It was because, and always would be because, Uchiha Sasuke still had her heart. No guy could hold a candle to him and how much she was still in love with him._

_Ino wiped her eyes. "Well…the guy __**I **__like would __**never **__like me…I just annoy him…" she mumbled but looked up when Sakura stopped her from shoving a ridiculous amount of ice cream into her mouth._

"_That's not true. You've been on the same team since our genin days. Do you honestly think that you __**still **__annoy him?" _

_The blonde stuffed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she sniffed. "I guess not…but that doesn't mean he likes me…"_

_Sakura grinned. "That's not true. I've seen the way he looks at you. Once, I overheard him talking to Chouji about you." she said reassuringly. Cerulean eyes looked at her hopefully. "Really? What were they talking about?"_

_The pink haired kunoichi put a finger up to her lips before replying. "He was saying…how troublesome you are-"_

_Ino began to wail._

"_I'm not done! But Chouji said that if it bothered him so much why was he always around you. And with a big smile on his face he said that you had grown on him, and that you weren't so troublesome after all." _

_A tiny smile curled at her lips. "H-He said that?" she asked quietly which made Sakura smile even wider. "Why would I lie to you?" she paused to take the gallon of ice cream away from Ino and sat it down on the coffee table a few feet away from the couch._

"_Tell him how you feel. I have a feeling that he feels the same about you."_

_End of Flashback._

"SAKUURRRRAAAAAAAAA!!" Ino yelled as she shook Sakura by her shoulders. "SNAP OUT OF IT FOREHEAD!!" she yelled.

"What-who?"

"You started to stare off into space." Tenten said as the two looked at her. Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. What did Shikamaru want?"

Ino grinned. "He ran into your lover, Neji and your love child, Naruto and Hinata-"

Sakura was surprised "Sasuke…got out of the house…on his own? AND he was with Neji…?" she asked herself quietly as Tenten twitched with embarrassment. "L-Love child??"

"-And they decided that they're going to call the rest of the group, so we'd better head out!" Ino finished. Sakura paused to look at her as one of her brows arched perfectly. "Ino, you're in no condition to go out." she replied.

Tenten simply laughed at her. But Ino frowned. "Just you wait! Sakura start the timer!" she replied before she stormed away to her room. There was a loud slam of a closet door, a rustle of several hangers, and silence.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Start the timer?" she asked. Sakura shrugged as she pulled out a stopwatch from under one of the couch pillows while they situated themselves on the back of the couch. "It's this thing she came up with a few years ago. Just go along with it."

After five minutes they watched the woman run from her room half dressed to the bathroom before locking herself in. Sakura and Tenten began to talk among themselves as they waited for Ino to come out.

"So, Tenten how's the family?" Sakura asked nonchalantly as Tenten pulled out a kunai and twirled it around. She shrugged. "Same old, same old. Neji wants another child though."

"Oh really? That's nice. Is he going to let you choose this time or lock you in your bedroom and have his way with you again?" Sakura asked as she reached back and grabbed the magazine from before.

Tenten chuckled. "Who knows. But Miya needs a-"but her voice trailed off when Ino emerged, fully dressed and presentable looking.

She gave them a toothy smile. "What's my time?"

Emerald eyes looked at the stopwatch thoughtfully. "13:27." she replied with a yawn. Ino jumped up and down in triumph. "Hah!! 7 minutes quicker!" the woman cheered before grabbing Sakura's jacket and throwing it at her.

"Now let's go! We DON'T wanna be late!" Ino said as she grabbed the two and hurried out the door.

000000000000000000000000000

Kiba sighed as he wiped sweat of his face and grinned at his furry companion as the dog set down a large bucket of water down next to him. The two had closed the clinic early to clean it and had just finished.

"Whoo finally we're done, ne Akamaru?" he exclaimed gruffly as Akamaru barked in response. But furry white ears perked up when he heard the sound of the clinic doors open. Kiba stood up and brushed himself off.

"Jeez can anyone read signs anymore?" he grumbled under his breath as he came from behind the back room with a frown. "Oi, we're clo-"

"K-Kiba-kun," Miki murmured as she walked over to him. Her expression looked crushed. "Ah- M-Miki…what're you-"but his voice was lost when tears spilled from the girl's eyes as threw herself into his chest with a sob.

-

-

-

"MORNING EVERYONE!!" Ino said in her high-pitched voice, loud as ever. Even Naruto gritted his teeth and cringed at the sound when she busted into the coffee shop doors with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I-Ino, you're a little loud today…could you keep it down, just a little?" Hinata asked quietly as she played with her fingers; something she had done when she was nervous or uncomfortable, even as a child.

"Oh- sorry about that Hinata," Ino said a little softer as she sat down beside Shikamaru who was sitting on the right of Chouji while Tenten pulled up a seat beside her husband who sitting on the left of Lee, who was happily playing with his daughter. Sakura sat beside Sasuke who was across from the Hyuuga family and was sitting beside Naruto, Hinata and Shino.

Sakura then looked around and realized two seats were still empty. "Ah- guys? Where are Kiba and Miki?" she asked with a puzzled expression. The group shrugged and looked at Hinata and Shino, who were the closest to him.

"His sister wanted him to clean up the clinic, and M-Miki's probably with him." Hinata replied shyly. Naruto grinned slyly. "If Miki-chan's with him I don't think he's **cleaning **anything…"

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, can't you have one _clean _thought?" she asked while Inner Sakura cackled shamelessly. _'You know he's right Sakura! I bet dog-boy's got her on her-'_

"He said he will be coming shortly." Shino replied coolly. The man never talked, and was occasionally forgotten about, since he brooded in a corner or away from the group. It wasn't as if he despised them, but rather kept to himself.

Ino pouted. "Well they better be coming soon! I can't tell you guys _the news _until EVERYONE is here!" she protested and looked at the window while the rest of the group look at her with a puzzled expression. Shikamaru only shrugged.

'_Kiba you better get your __**ass **__over here soon!' _Ino thought dangerously as she rested her chin in her hand with a scowl.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Kiba tried to comfort the hysterical girl in his arms and staining his shirt with her tears. The man looked to Akamaru for help, but then realized the he was nowhere to be found. _'S-So much for helping me…lousy mutt…he can forget about getting the Bits with his Kibbles later…' _he thought to himself but look back down when Miki began to speak.

"Life- isn't fair, Kiba-kun!!" she sobbed as she grabbed his shirt and balled her fists. "U-Umm…what's…wrong?" he asked awkwardly. He was never good at these types of situations, especially not with the girl he liked.

"I-It's Shiro-chan…h-he's so sick that t-they want to let him g-go!" she choked as she began to shake from crying so hard. Something inside Kiba cringed. Sure, he was jealous of the guy, and secretly wanted him out of the picture, but…he never thought that she'd be in so much pain because of it…

"H-He's always been there for me…a-always been there even when I was little!! K-Kiba-kun I love him so much…what…what will I do if I lose him?!" Miki cried as she buried more of herself into his shirt.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Both jealously and hurt made his heart clench even more. "This guy…must be really something if he's got you cryin' over him like this." he mumbled to her.

Miki wiped her eyes. "W-What? What guy?" she asked as she looked up at him with a confused expression. Kiba looked even more confused now. _'Damn! Is she in so much pain she forgot who he is?' _he thought in bewilderment.

"Isn't your boyfriend Shiro sick? Don't tell me you forgot who he is?"

But the puzzled look on her face didn't disappear. "Boyfriend? Kiba-kun what're you talking about?" Miki asked as she pulled out a picture from her coat pocket and held it up to him. It was a picture of a cute, furry white dog with chocolate brown eyes cradled in Miki's arms. A bright smile was on her face.

"T-That's Shiro?!" Kiba asked in complete shock. Miki suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "K-Kiba-kun you- thought Shiro-haha-chan was my boyfriend?" she paused to smile at him. "Didn't I ever show you him?"

"O-Obviously not!" the man said in embarrassment as he scowled at her. Miki continued to laugh as she put away the picture. Then, she smiled at him. "Thank you." she replied when he pulled away from her and turned away cursing himself.

He looked at her questioningly. "What'd I do?" he asked. _'Besides mistake your DOG for a BOYFRIEND?'_

Violet eyes stared at him with a new gleam. "You gave me hope, and cheered me up, Kiba-kun. I'm glad I came to you." she said as she smiled genuinely at him. The blush that appeared on Kiba's face put the red markings on the sides of his face to shame before he walked over to her again and curled a finger around one of her chocolate curls.

"…I like it better when you're smiling at me." he mumbled quietly as he lost himself in her eyes. Miki's cheeks grew pink as well as she stared up at him. "R-Really?" she asked in almost a whisper as he moved even closer to her.

"…Yeah." He replied before he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers.

'_Kiba-kun…' _she thought as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

-

-

-

"And then I was like, 'BAM' and they were like 'OOF' and then I was like- KIBA!" Naruto exclaimed when Kiba, Miki and Akamaru appeared 10 minutes later. His arm was wrapped around her waist as a huge grin spread across his face while she looked at the floor with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"Where've you been?!" Ino demanded as the two sat down beside the ecstatic blonde. The group had already ordered their food (except for Sakura who decided to just have a bagel) and coffee/tea and decided to talk amongst themselves while they waited for the couple to appear.

Kiba grinned sheepishly. "I've been busy." he paused to kiss his new girlfriend on the cheek.. Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you two are finally together!" she replied. But her smile widened when she felt Sasuke grab her hand underneath the table.

Ino then sighed before standing up. "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement…" she paused to hit Shikamaru gently. He groaned before standing as well. His expression said, "please-kill-me-now".

Ino then placed her hand in the middle of the table for everyone to see. Then women gasped in awe, except for Sakura who simply kept smiling and laughed. "Me and Shika are getting married!!" she replied.

The group broke into a set of applause as Ino hugged her boyfriend affectionately. One could've sworn that Shikamaru was smiling proudly.

As Shikamaru sat down, Ino continued to stay standing as she raised her coffee cup. "I'd like to propose a toast!" she paused to look into her emerald eyed best friend and grinned. "To Sasuke and Sakura. They've been together since they were little and even though things got in the way of them being together, now they are and happier than ever! It's about DAMN time!!"

Everyone raised their cups to toast. But lowered them when Naruto stood up as well. "I wanna add to that!"

Ino frowned. "You can't add to my-"

He held his cup up the highest as he pointed to Sasuke, obviously not hearing her. "I wanna double toast to Sasuke-teme for finally growing some balls and proposing to Sakura-cha-OWW!! WHY'D YOU KICK ME?!" he demanded loudly as he held his shin and hopped around.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "For being an idiot." he replied. The rest of the group laughed.

"To Sasuke and Sakura and Ino and Shikamaru!!" the chimed before hitting cups together and taking a sip of their drinks. After the toasts Naruto continued his story. People passing by the table smiled at the group.

Lee, Shino, Kiba and Miki listened intently to Naruto's story as he made sound effects and stood up. Hinata giggled and smiled at her husband.

Ino cooed at Miya who had found her way in her arms as Tenten laughed. Neji sat with an obvious, proud smirk on his face, but his eyes were fixed on a certain Uchiha's hand trailing up Sakura's thigh as he whispered something to her. Sakura smacked him playfully before grabbing his hands and pecking him on the cheek.

Shikamaru on the other hand listened to Chouji about is "Great Barbeque Experience".

After an hour or so an idea popped into Naruto's head.

"Hey!! We should have a snowball fight!" he exclaimed before the group paid for their food and coffee and left to Team 7's training grounds for their snowball fight.

0000000000000000000000000

"Alright! Here's the rules!" Naruto exclaimed as the two gathered around him and Hinata. Before a grin creased on his lips. "There are none! Everyone vs. Everyone! Beg-!"

"Wait! Be careful around Miya." Tenten interjected as she pointed to her daughter. Naruto scratched his head. "Heheh…right…sorry. GO!" he yelled as everyone spread out and threw snowballs wildly.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba went after Naruto, Lee and Miki while Shikamaru and Chouji went after Ino who greatly protested and began to run away from her teammates. Neji and Tenten played with their daughter happily.

Sasuke watched the scene with a serene expression before it turned into a scowl when a snowball the side of his head. Sakura held her sides in laughter.

A smirk curled at his lips before he bent down to make a snowball of his own. But when he turned around to face her again Sakura stopped laughing, for emerald eyes met crimson instead of his normal obsidian ones.

With a playful yell Sakura ran in the direction of the forest before disappearing into the trees and hid her chakra. A victorious smirk curled at her lips until she realized that the Uchiha was standing behind her.

She was then pelted with several snowballs before pinned to a tree. "I win." he told her triumphantly. Sakura pretended to pout before she looked into his crimson eyes. "You cheated, Sasuke-kun."

His signature smirk curled at his lips as his eyes returned to its normal obsidian. "Perhaps," Sasuke said softly before dipped down and kissed her jaw lightly. "But I got you alone." he finished.

Sakura smirked. _'__So that was his plan all along…' _she thought before opening her mouth to reply. "Sneaky Uchi-"but her words were lost when he captured her lips.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back feverishly. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. Things had all worked out. Neji and Tenten were happy with their first-born daughter and were planning to add to their family. Naruto and Hinata were happily wedded while Ino and Shikamaru planned to marry and Kiba finally got together with Miki.

And now, her and Sasuke were engaged as well; something she never thought would happen. There even was a chance for an Uchiha heir on the way. It seemed like she was going to have her fairytale ending after all…

"_I've beco-me what a mother wouldn't want in a son…and I have done…"_

Sasuke growled against her lips when he heard her phone going off. Sakura sighed as she reached into her pocket to answer it.

"Hello? Yes…Alright. I'll be right there." she said before closing her phone and stuffing it back in her pocket. Sasuke looked at her with a curious stare before she re-wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was Shizune. She said Tsunade wants to talk to me about my mission briefing now." she replied and smiled lightly when Sasuke scowled. It seemed like he had really enjoyed himself and now, Sakura was being pulled away from him/

Emerald eyes gazed into obsidian ones thoughtfully. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'll be back soon. Go back with the others." she replied before kissing him lightly and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

-

-

-

When Sasuke returned to the group, Naruto ran up to him and looked around. "Where's

Sakura'chan?" he asked. As Sasuke looked away, towards the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade wanted her for her mission briefing." he replied.

'_A mission she might not come back from…' _Sasuke thought gravely as the words she had

whispered to him moments before her death came back to him…

"**Can I die….in your arms tonight, Sasuke-kun?"**

**TBC…**

**Anyway, with 14 (actually with the formatting I had it was 18 XD.) pages and**

**6 hours of continuous typing Chapter 12 is completed!! I'm not really sure if I like the ending**

**of this chapter, but ehh. **

**Sakura and Ino's ringtones were Curse of Curves (Ino) and Practice Makes Perfect by Cute What We Aim For (Sakura).**

**I'll try and update A.S.A.P!**

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	13. Would You Give Your Life?

_**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**_

_**Hello again ! I've recently become a **__**beta-reader **_**for another one of my beloved readers (**_**sasusaku779**_**, creator of **_**Because Accidents Never Happen**_**)!! Even though this particular fic was her first (she's still working on it), her chapter lengths rival MINE (I write a lot.) and it's quite well-written w.**

**So, when you aren't reading this or busy, please drop by and read her multi-chaptered, AU, SasuxSaku fic and give her some support!! . But now that that's introduced, I must ask:**

**If you're reading this author notes, and find yourself thinking, "what the HELL is a beta-reader?! Is it like…someone who reads megabites and whatnot?! THAT'S COOL!!" I'm here to tell you that no, ****We're authors/readers on this site that help fellow fanfic…ers when they need help with proofreading, editing, story ideas, a co-writer (someone who'll help you write a story with you), just overall support (like rallying XD), ect. **

**So now, if you're reading this, and find yourself saying, "Gotcha…heh-HEY! I need one of those!" Simply ****click on my name (which is bolded in blue at the top). You'll be directed to my profile. There's a bottom at the top that says****. ****"Send message". Click that and tell me what's up. ****I'll be more than happy to help you anytime :)!**

**Note: Sasuke will probably be a little OOC. Gomen!**

0000000000000000000000000000

After the snowball fight had been broken up he, with the company of Naruto (Hinata went home with her cousin and his family), walked back to the Uchiha mansion .

"_Good luck with Sakura-chan, teme! Naruto had told him_ _with a goofy grin. Sasuke scoffed. "I don't need luck." he replied. The blonde snickered. "Just 'cause she loves you doesn't mean she won't try and drug your food if you piss her off…Sakura-chan's scarier than you teme."_

_Sasuke snorted. "You have a point, dobe." he replied but frowned when Naruto elbowed him in the stomach and grinned "Try not to keep all of Konoha awake tonight."_

"_Hn. I'll keep that in mind, dobe." he replied before Naruto ran off _direction of the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke chuckled quietly when he remembered the conversation as he leaned against the wall beside the front door of his fabulously large Uchiha home-err mansion.

But then sighed impatiently as he waited (outside) for Sakura to return home. What the hell was taking her so long? Did it take Tsunade _that _long to tell her about her mission briefing?? But his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

It made his eyes snap open. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall so he towered over the woman; standing a little more than two feet over her. Sakura studied his features with a puzzled expression, and found that his cheek and nose were a rosy pink color.

Emerald eyes grew wide and she touched his face with the back of her hand as she tried to hide a smile. "Sasuke-kun…did you wait out here all this time for me?" she asked him softly. Obsidian eyes gazed at her intently. "Aah."

Sakura gave him a bright smile. "Sasuke-kun that's so sweet of you!"

Sasuke was about to scoff and give her an arrogant smirk when Sakura pushed him inside. "Come on baka Uchiha." she told him playfully as Sasuke peered at her from over his shoulder. His dark eyes narrowed at her. "Baka?" he repeated as the two took off their jackets and shoes.

"It's the middle of winter, Sasuke-kun. Do you want to catch a cold?" Sakura scolded him gently as they entered the main part of the house. To silence her, Sasuke spun around and bent down to kiss her.

Sakura grabbed a handful of his shirt while the other moved behind his neck. Sasuke mentally smirked. _'Works every time.' _he thought. But just as he was about to grab hold of her waist and deepen the kiss Sakura slipped out of his arms and walked in the direction of their bedroom.

Sasuke frowned but followed her. He found her on the floor. Half of her body was inside the closet as she rummaged around for something. A few minutes later she emerged with an old satchel. Absently she emptied the contents and sat cross legged on the floor. It held a few shuriken, explosive notes, and antidotes for poison.

"_You didn't save her Sasuke. It wasn't enough."_

Damn. He had almost forgot about the mission (she was going to die on) and the fact that he didn't save her (because a certain shinigami was a _bitch_).

When Sakura looked up, she realized Sasuke was sitting across from her and wore a hard expression. Puzzled emerald eyes gazed at him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't want you to go." the man told her seriously. Sakura blinked before realizing what he meant. He was talking about the mission.

Sakura laughed dismissively before reaching for the two shuriken in front of her. "Stubborn much, Sasuke-kun-"but her voice trailed off when he grabbed her wrist. Once again, emerald orbs found themselves staring into deep charcoal colored ones.

"I'm serious." he replied without letting go of her wrist. A tiny smile curled at her lips. His expression seemed to say, _"I'm worried about you". _Which was entirely different from his normal, emotionless one.

Sakura brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently. "I know." she replied as she lowered it back down. "But it's too late to cancel-"

"It's never too late."

Emerald eyes closed, as if she were contemplating something in her head. Gently, she pulled her hand back and rose. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not backing down. You know how I feel about this."

Sasuke growled. Sometimes he wished Sakura wasn't as stubborn as she was. That was something she had picked up from both him and Naruto. But he tensed when Sakura walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she spoke. "Tsunade-sama told me that there's a 40 possibility that He won't show up tonight. It's only a scouting mission, not solo like I hoped. Besides, I have two backup squads if I run into him and we fight."

"And if it's not enough?" Sasuke asked gruffly without looking back at her. He couldn't bear to stare into those emerald eyes. He didn't want to see the image of her bloody and beaten again, nor did he want to face the realization that her life was slowly slipping out of his grasp.

Sakura buried her face into his neck. "We'll be _fine_, Sasuke-kun. I'm a big girl, ne? ANBU even." after kissing him on the cheek she pulled away and went back to her closet to change into her ANBU uniform.

But as she pulled on her pants she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and pulled her close. "Let me come." he asked in a hushed whisper. Sakura turned to look at him with a smile. He just wasn't going to give up. "My team's already set up, Sasuke-kun."

As Sasuke frowned, she slipped out of his grasp while strapping her kunai pouch to her thigh. Sakura tied her headband tightly around her arm, since it wasn't visible with her mask on. But as she grabbed the mask which was located under their couch, Sasuke arm.

Though he didn't utter a word, Sakura knew that this was his last attempt to keep her in the house. A smile curled at her lips as she turned around to face him. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not-"

"We can…wedding plan." Sasuke offered, though seeming a little reluctant. He had helped Naruto go tux shopping since he was the best man, and dreaded every minute of it.

Sakura turned fully around and gave him a bright smile, the smile that she only showed him. She put a hand to his cheek, as if trying to smooth out his hardened features. "Nice try."

Sasuke scrunched his face in frustration. What else could he do? He had tried to persuade her, stop her, distract her…even offer to come along…but nothing was working. It was as if…

Sakura were impossible to save.

Sakura's words brought him out of his thoughts. "We can do that when I get back. I'll even make you some hot tomato soup!" she grinned. YetSasuke winced as he looked into her emerald eyes. _'You won't be able to if I can save you, Sakura!' _he thought in frustration. He was going to lose her again…

"**Can I die…in yours arms, Sasuke-kun?"**

Noticing his facial expression, Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tip toes to kiss his nose. "Don't give me that look. You act like this is the last time you're going to see me, Sasuke-kun!" she told him playfully.

Sasuke's expression didn't lighten. The images began to play in his mind again. The eyes that screamed, _"I'll be dead by morning." _or the bloodied crumpled figure in his arms that shook her head and seemed to say, _"Please don't save me"_…

"Sakura you don't-"but he was cut off when she gave him a soft kiss. "I'll come back to you. I promise." and with that, she put on her mask, shoes and cloak and disappeared into the night.

"Saku…SAKURA!!" he yelled after her.

"**Arigato…for caring…"**

He had to go after her. He had to stop this from happening…

But just as he was about to leave the door shut on him. When he tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge. Obsidian eyes widened with outrage as he looked down at the lock; it was untouched.

"What-"Sasuke began. But a voice behind him made his blood run cold.

"Times up, Sasuke."

00000000000000000000000000000000

When Sakura reached Konoha's entrance, she was greeted by 3 ANBU, standing in a straight line for her.

"Sakura-sama, two groups of four are stationed 50 meters apart from each other." said the man wearing a duck like ANBU mask. He stood in the middle. "They will be the backup squadrons when the enemy is in sight." said the man on the left. He wore a mask that resembled a bear.

Sakura frowned through her bird-like mask that Naruto recommended itbefore becoming a candidate for becoming Hokage.

"_Well…you're kinda like a bird, Sakura-chan." the blonde had said with a goofy smile_. _Emerald eyes blinked twice before looking at him with a puzzled expression. "How?" she asked. The man's smile turned into a fox-like grin as he scratched his head._

"_Hehe…well bird's look innocent and carefree…but if you make them mad they can get scary and their pecks really hurt." Naruto explained sheepishly Sakura had thought the analogy was so funny she had accepted._

Naruto had chosen the original; a kitsune mask. Sasuke, when he was awarded the title, chose the wolf-like one (also recommended by Naruto since he was a loner like a wolf),

" And you three?" she asked emotionlessly. One of the ANBU rules were not to show emotion, To be calm and collected at all times, and to never, **ever **take off their masks, for their identities were confidential. If any enemy were to figure out their identity, their friends, family and fellow comrades could be in danger.

"We are to accompany you. Hokage-sama's orders." the one on the right answered coolly. His mask was a badger. Brows furrowed behind her mask as she nodded. _'Does Tsunade-sama trust me that little?' _she thought furiously as they began to move.

But a smirk curled at her lips as she thought about her smug, blonde master. Even though Tsunade was well aware that Sakura didn't need backup, the Go-daime wished to question him. _'So these 3 are here to make sure I don't kill him…' _she mused.

But Inner Sakura was enraged. _'WHAT ARE WE, 12?! WHAT THE HELL IS TSUNADE THINKING?! WE DON'T NEED BABYSITTERS SHANNARO!' _She yelled loudly.

Sakura touched her stomach subconsciously as a smile curled at her lips as she thought of Sasuke holding their baby in his arms. '_If Tenten and Ino are right I won't start showing for a few months. But even so, I can't afford to take in too much injury and use up too much chakra.'_

But as Sakura thought about this, she wiped the smile off her face and clenched her fists If Kabuto were left alive and somehow escaped before or after questioning, he posed as a threat to the next Uchiha heir and his family. _'__Forgive me, Tsunade-sama. But I'm afraid that I won't be bringing Him back for questioning…I __**have **__to kill him so our child can live on without any enemies…' _

"Yakushi Kabuto…your life ends tonight." Sakura declared under her breath as raged flowed through her as she ran. But something inside told her, that something was wrong. That it wasn't going to be so easy…

And it began to bother her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke turned around to see Inari looking down, brooding against a wall as she held her arms. Her golden eyes refused to cast upward, as if she were expecting the worst. Shimori stood beside her. In her right hand she clutched a long, black scythe that reflected ominously in the moonlight.

And even though the black cloak she wore hid her body and her face, the creepy smile on her face was visible.

Sasuke said nothing as he tried the door again; it wouldn't budge. Then he ran down to the nearest window which didn't move either. Was he a prisoner in his own house?

As a last resort, he began to form a hand sign to teleport him out of the house.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but we can't let you out of this house. Not until Shimori goes to reap Sakura's soul." Inari breathed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he stared at the two murderously. "I won't let you."

The angel chewed on her lip as the small girl let out a bone-chilling laugh yet the expression she wore looked as if the laugh never came from her throat. "You had 3 days to impress me, nii-san and you failed…You have no more time left, Uchiha Sasuke-kun." she whispered.

"…Don't **fuck **with me." Sasuke growled under his breath as he stared down the shinigami.

Shimori frowned at this. "…How dare you…do you know what I can do?"

"I could care less." he interjected icily. Surprised, Inari looked up while Shimori gave an unnerving laugh. "Such impotent behavior…it's unsightly for an Uchiha…" she raised her head, but didn't pull back her hood. "Tell me, Uchiha Sasuke-kun…why do you go so far for _one _woman when you can have _anyone_ you desire?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "The only woman I want- the only woman I **need **is Sakura!" Sasuke replied. Inari's eyes widened at his words.

Emotion filled Inari's face, as if she were holding back tears. Because this, was the first time he was truly saying what was on his mind. It- was almost as if he were a different person, or the Sasuke the world had made him out to be…wasn't there.

"Are you saying you're refusing to let her go? " Shimori asked eerily. "That you would hold onto her last breath?"

"Aah." he replied as his Sharingan eyes stared her down, without fear of death or hesitation. The angel noticed this as she began to chew on her lip more vigorously. Sasuke truly didn't care what the Grim Reaper was capable of.

Inari looked up before letting out a sigh. "Sasuke…how much…do you _love _Haruno Sakura?" she asked quietly. Sasuke saw the outrage emanating from her.

"Inari…what are you do-"

"Would you do _anything _for her?" she finished. Her face no longer held any emotion as she stared deep into his eyes. Sasuke clenched his fists as his features tightened. "Aah."

"Even…" the angel murmured. "if it cost you your life?"

And with this a handsome smirk appeared on Sasuke's features.

-

-

-

Sakura and her comrades found themselves in an open area of the forest. No enemy was in sight, yet Sakura was on edge as she closed her eyes.

'_The air is stale here…like someone was-'_ emerald eyes opened slowly. "You three…I'm the leader of this team, right?" she asked softly, without turning around to look at them.

"That is correct, Sakura-sama." the three said in union. "I see. Then I order all of you to get out of this area. As far and as quickly as you can within a 30 second time limit." she ordered sternly.

The three began to look at each other in confusion until Sakura swiveled her head around and yelled at them to move. With reluctance, the three disappeared.

But as they did a relieved smile curled at her lips. _'__At least those three are safe.' _she thought before she murmured 5 taunting words under her breath and put on her gloves.

"Come and get me…bastard."

And as she took a step forward, hundreds of kunai began to sail over the trees and in her direction.

-

-

-

"Would you do anything for Sakura…even if it cost you your life?" Inari asked him as a handsome smirk appeared on Sasuke's features. "The answer's obvious." he explained, which surprised the angel. She had been expecting a one-worded answer from the stiff Uchiha.

With crimson eyes that seemed to glow true Sasuke continued. "Life has no meaning without her."

For a few seconds the angel looked at him before shutting her golden eyes. Pleased, her mouth curled slightly upward as her eyes flickered to the door. To Sasuke's surprise, it opened. "Time is running out." she told with softly. Though the smile no longer showed in her expression, her eyes glowed with a new light.

With a nod in thanks Sasuke hurried out the door. Shimori looked at her in rage. "Inari…you don't know what you just did…" she hissed at her as the aura around her began to glow a blood red.

Inari closed her eyes as she hugged her elbows again. "Yes, I do." she paused to open them before continuing."And I'll deal with the consequences later- if any."

With scowl the shinigami disappeared into a dark vortex. As she left Inari smiled lightly. "Akami, Kai, I know you're watching."

Instantaneously the two appeared from inside the walls. Akami grinned while Kai, who was now in human form, smirked. The man focused on Inari with his strong viridescent eyes before he spoke. "Your excuse for helping him?" he asked in a low tone.

"I can answer that." Akami primly as she jumped beside Inari. "When Inari was asking him if he would do anything for Sakura, even give his own life, I looked into his heart."

"And?" Kai asked as he narrowed his eyes at them. "And," Akami began, "I didn't see any hesitation. No wavering…he really must love this Haruno Sakura girl." she sighed dreamily. As if the idea of love fascinated her.

"Which means that's a love worth saving. A love that conquers death itself." Inari replied as she stared out the open door. Kai ran a hand through ridiculously midnight black hair before letting out a sigh. "Shimori will return. You know that, Inari." he explained sternly.

Golden eyes gazed into viridian ones before shielding them from the world once more. "Yes. But Sasuke is strongest…with Sakura by his side." she responded in a soft whisper. "So I have faith in them; in their love."

'_We all do. Don't let Sakura down, Sasuke.'_

-

-

-

As hundreds of kunai sailed in her direction, Sakura smirked behind her mask before kicking the ground at an angle. A large piece of the ground was uprooted. Effortlessly, the pink haired kunoichi grabbed and hurled it in the direction of the kunai; using it as a shield as she made her way over to the source.

But what she found made her breathing hitch. Four bodies hung from the trees, each having identical wounds; large, bleeding holes where the abdomen had been. The identities belonged to the first backup squadron.

Sakura clenched her fists. _'__They were used to launch the kunai…' _she thought as she pulled out an explosive attached to a kunai. _'__I'll avenge you all.' _and with this, she shot the kunai to a nearby tree behind her.

Without turning around she heard it explode, revealing a man with an unnerving grin. His spectacles reflecting the moon ominously as he adjusted them. "I hid my chakra perfectly yet you still discovered me, cherry blossom of Konoha." he praised as Sakura turned around to face him.

"Don't patronize me." She spat. It made the man grin even wider. "Such malicious behavior. " he replied mockingly.

Sakura gave an empty laugh as she clenched her fists. "Don't expect and mercy from me. Not after what you did." she responded before running towards him. But just as he was about to block, the kunoichi appeared behind him.

But at the last minute Kabuto moved to the right, barely avoiding the chakra filled punch that had created a crater in his place. With a smirk he focused his eyes on the kunoichi behind the mask.

"I'd expect nothing less of Tsunade's apprentice." he chuckled. "But I had to lure you out somehow."

'_Lure?' _Sakura thought suspiciously before disappearing from view. She reappeared crouching at his feet. "You don't deserve to say her name!" she snarled before kicking him upward.

Kabuto hit a tree which shattered into two parts from the momentum. Wood chards broke off and dug into his back asn crimson liquid dripped fell down the corners of his mouth. An evil grin appeared on his face. _'With a single kick she's shattered two of my ribs…perhaps the cherry blossom's surpassed Tsunade herself…' _he thought before standing.

He placed a hand on his stomach to heal himself, but as he did Sakura appeared before him and grabbed his throat. "You weren't worth the trouble." Sakura scoffed as she began to tighten the grip on his neck.

"M-Matte…I came to talk." Kabuto spoke as he grabbed the wrist holding his neck. Sakura drew a kunai up to his neck before releasing her grip. "Explain." she replied threateningly.

"I want you to join me." Kabuto replied stiffly. Sakura looked at him from behind her mask with narrowed eyes. "I don't want anything **you** have to offer."

"But with your strength and talent and my experience we can take over the world! You'd be feared and desired world-wide!" Kabuto exclaimed. Sakura began to chuckle, which made him frown.

"You really are no better than Orochimaru." Sakura replied smugly as she pressed the kunai more into his neck. "I have **no** intention of betraying my village for **you**."

Kabuto then gave an evil laugh as he adjusted his glasses. "Looks like you're not as persuadable as Sasuke." he retorted. Sakura frowned behind her mask. "What did you say?!"

"Oh, gomen na sai. I must have hit a nerve. You **are **the Uchiha's **whore**."

Rage flowed through Sakura as she took the kunai from his neck and plunged it into his stomach. But as blood spilled from his mouth, an evil grin also appeared. "I'm afraid your life ends here, little blossom." he replied.

Emerald eyes widened Kabuto's face dissolved, revealing the corpse of one of her comrades. In one quick movement, the corpse plunged a kunai into Sakura's back. Instantaneously an explosive note on his chest was activated, causing it to explode.

After letting out a cry of pain and being thrown back onto the ground Sakura rolled several feet back before falling flat on her stomach. Her ANBU mask shattered as she pulled herself up shakily. Blood dripped from various cuts on her arms on body. Most of her cloak and bits of her shirt and pants had been blown off, yet her face, expect for a few bruises and cuts from the impact was in tact.

Sakura pulled out the kunai embedded in her back with one swipe and watched the droplets of blood stain the snow. _'Kuso…a stab wound 2 cm from the spinal cord…temporary paralysis…I was careless.' _Sakura thought as she forced herself to stand. But as she did, a kunai flung from the trees; grazing her shoulder cropping off most of her long pink locks that had fallen on the right side of her body.

Kabuto leaped from the trees and walked over to her. He touched her face tenderly, yet the expression she wore was of pure disgust. "I'll have to kill you if you refuse my offer. And I prefer not to let such beauty and talent go to waste."

"If…you're going to kill me…go ahead and do it!" Sakura hissed between labored breathing. Kabuto frowned. "What a shame." he replied as he leaped back and flung explosive notes onto the corpse, who began to stagger back over to the kneeling kunoichi.

The medic adjusted his glasses before grinning evilly again. "You could've had everything you ever wanted." he explained smugly as she glowered at him. "I…have everything I want!" Sakura managed.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at her. Her eyes held the same look that Tsunade had when he fought her. It made him smirk. "It appears you obtained more than just her strength and experience. Take her stubbornness to your grave!" he laughed as Sakura stared down at the snow and closed her emerald eyes.

'_Sasuke-kun…Gomen…ne…' _she began to think. But before she did, she caught a glimpse of raven hair. Kabuto suddenly crumpled to the ground as blood seeped out of his now broken neck. Sakura's eyes widened as something yelled her name and pushed her out of harm's way. The raven blur was then lost in the explosion as he caught the bomb-like corpse; taking the hit for her.

The explosion echoed and reverberated through the night. But the blood-curdling scream Sakura let escape her throat seemed louder.

"Sasuke-kun…SASUKE-KUN!!"

'_Sakura…at least…your safe.'_

**TBC**

**XD Cliffy. I'm actually contemplating if I'm satisfied with the ending of this chapter because I actually had this chapter pretty much completed a couple days ago, but my laptop shut down on me and deleted half of the editing I did, so I had to RE-rewrite this. It was quite aggravating.**

**So I'm pushed back a day or so from my plans, but the next upload will be soon. It will break your heart yet mend it all together …I think. **

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	14. Goodbye My Lovely Sakura

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**I absolutely could NOT wait XD. I got so many reviews in one day (at least it felt that way…) that I HAD to get this up . Here's some question/comment & answer/comments!**

**Q/C1: No heartbreak. Oh please no heartbreak, I don't think mine can take anymore...Please give us a happy ending. On contrary to your advice, I WILL hold my breath...**

**A/C1: XD!! No! You'll die! Heh. You know I've actually thought about making this a sad ending story. But when I read all the reviews saying they'd hate if Sasuke died, I've decided that I'm just going to put you on edge for the first few pages of this chapter. (See? Not that evil XD!) It's fairly short compared to some other chapters though. **

**Q/C2 NO! I hate you! XD YOU BETTER GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP THERE SOON OR ELSE... muwahahahahaha cough**

**A/C 2: XD I'm actually co-writing with this person. So coughastrocamcough you can't kill me or do my bodily harm or you'll have to write the first chapter of our three-shotter by yourself XD!! Oh, and I'll come back to haunt you so I'll never get done! MUWAHAHAAHAHAH!! HA!!**

**Q/C 3 NO!! Did Sasuke die?!**

**A/C 3: Please see Answer1 .**

**Q/C 4 Wow man this is getting good - takes out popcorn and eats it rapidly while looking at the screen- can't wait for ur next update.**

**A/C 4: XD!! I had to put this up. Heh. It made me giggle. Hehehe.**

**Q/C 5 Whose guardian angel is Akami?**

**A/C 5: I actually didn't really make her have a specific person. She just sorta popped up for comedy purposes. But I've decided that for the epilogue she WILL have her own "case"**

**Q/C 6 Does the kitten have any special significance that will be brought up again? or was it just in there as a minor part of the test?**

**A/C 6: Each angel actually has a special ability. Like, Inari's was stopping time and Akami's was seeing people's hearts. Stay tuned to see Kai's and see if you can catch it. He has a special role in this (:.**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

'_I have to save her,'__Sasuke thought as he sprinted through the forest. Though he pleased Inari and the heavens enough to allow him the chance to save Sakura, what if, even given the chance, he were incapable of saving her? What if, it were __**still **__too late? _

_His mind was in complete and utter torment. _

_But as he got nearer and nearer to the end of the forest, he began to feel fluctuating chakra and an explosion. It began to put him on edge. What if Sakura were caught in the explosion? What if she…_

_That's when he saw it. _

_A corpse colored with explosive notes staggering towards __**his **__blossom; beaten, bleeding and bruised. Rage and panic filled him as he ran to block the corpse._

"**Would you do anything for Sakura? Even if it cost you your life?" **

"_SAKURA!!" _

**Plip…Plip…**

**Breathe in…**

…**Breathe out…**

'_Sakura…At least…your save."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Sasuke-kun…SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screamed as the explosion reverberated through the night. Sakura hit the ground roughly as she caught the man who was thrown back from the impact.

Emerald eyes casted downward as she looked into the beaten and bloodied face of her fiancee, her lover…

_Her _Sasuke-kun.

"No…S-Sasuke-kun…"Sakura murmured as she touched his face. Tears formed around her horrified jade eyes. "It wasn't supposed to…It wasn't supposed to…"her voice cracked even though she was trying her hardest not to cry.

He had been trying so hard to stop her…

"**I don't want you to go."**

And she didn't listen to him.

"**I'll be **_**fine **_**Sasuke-kun. Nothing's gong to happen."**

But Sasuke had found her, somehow. And he had taken the hit for her…but now…

"**SAKURA!!"**

He was dying.

Could he have known…this was going to happen?

-

-

-

_Drip…Drip…._

'_What's…this?' _Sasuke thought as he winced. Wet, cold droplets had fallen on to his face. Had it been raining? Weakly, he opened his obsidian eyes, immediately meeting horror and tear-filled emerald ones.

"Sa…kura…" Sasuke whispered as her face came into view. She looked exactly like she did in his dream. Purple bruises colored one of her cheeks and jaw while her right eye was so swollen it drooped. What was left of her tattered clothing were rags and clung to her body from the snow and blood staining it. And half of her pink hair had been chopped short.

Sasuke forced himself to sit up, to reach out and touch the cheek that wasn't bruised, but still cut from the chards of wood that had flown from the explosion. More tears fell from her eyes when one of his shaky bloodied fingers trailed down her jaw and curled around the part of her hair that had been cut.

"Your…hair…" he found himself absently saying. It was beginning to become more and more difficult to see and hear her. Kami, how many explosive notes had he been hit with?

Sakura grabbed his wrist. "That doesn't matter right now!" she told him hysterically. "You're-why…why did you-?"

Sasuke scoffed quietly as she began to sob. "You know…why." he answered as blood trickled down his lips. The man fell against her chest, unable to move his heavy body anymore. Sakura shook her head as a broken smile crossed her lips. "You've always protected me…no matter what I do I'm always a nuisance to you…ne, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven-haired man managed to frown. "No." he replied as he reached out to touch her face. "You've always-protected _me." _

"_I love you more than __**anything**__!!__"_

And at that moment, Sakura knew he meant that she had protected his _heart_.

"_Kami_." Sakura sobbed as a shaking hand began to glow green and touched his chest. She _had _to heal him. She had to-

But he grabbed her wrist in one swipe and shook his head. Shocked, Sakura became hysterical again. "Sasuke-kun I'm _not_ going to let you die here! I- _can't!_" She sobbed. "Alife without you is-"

'_**-unbearable**__.'_

"I have to take you back." Sakura declared but Sasuke shook his head again. "No." he replied sternly, he averted his gaze to see three people standing in the field several feet away from them. The three were Inari, Akami, and another figure, the cat from before, had eyes a color that could rival Sakura's.

"_What will you do, Uchiha Sasuke?" _his viridian eyes seemed to ask. All were wearing white robes, and on their backs sprouted large, angelic wings. But each wore different expressions. Inari's was filled with sorrow while Akami's were filled with tears. But the man… his seemed to be brooding, amused.

"But why, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked as she held him tightly, causing him to look back at her. Then, she whispered, "I need you…your _child _needs you!"

Obsidian eyes widened at this. Time itself seemed to stop.

"You're…preg…nant?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Emerald eyes seemed to fill with joy as she nodded. "It's too early to tell but…Ino and Tenten think so."

Sasuke blinked as he looked at her in awe. Though he couldn't rule it out, it was almost unbelievable. Sakura was going to have a child. _His _child!

"A baby…" Sasuke murmured as he closed his eyes and grabbed one of her hands tightly. If it were a boy, he would have his looks yet his mother's softness. But if it were a girl, she would be a younger, split image of Sakura and strength, but Sasuke's strong personality.

He was understanding now. For Sakura and his baby to live…He **had **to die. Relief lifted his heart, yet broke it all the same. Sakura would have to raise it on her own and he would never be able to hold or see his child. His sacrifice were both a gift and a curse.

"Sa…kura," he murmured as she touched his face. It was growing cold…

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, shakily. She was trying so hard…so _hard…_to keep it together.

"Let me die…" he began which made Sakura's eyes widen in horror. "…In…your arms." he finished. Sakura was at a loss of words. She swallowed awkwardly as she desperately tried to find something; anything to save him. To change his mind.

But she knew it were pointless. Sakura couldn't call for backup nor could did she have the strength to heal him or make it back to Konoha in time.

Sasuke really **was **going to die tonight.

After a few seconds of silence Sakura nodded as the tears began to fall down her cheeks again. "Of course you can…Sasuke-kun." she answered. Gently Sakura pulled him up so she could lean against the tree while cradling his head in her arms more comfortably.

Sasuke's eyes stayed closed as he listened to her heart beat.

"Sasuke-kun…it's snowing again." Sakura murmured to him as she ran her fingers through his wet raven locks and looked up at the snow falling from the night sky, the raven haired man in her arms lifted his head slightly to feel the snowflakes wash the crimson that had splattered on his face, but his eyes were beginning to grow too heavy to open. As for the three angels, they continued to watch the couple perched again the tree; Sakura cradling Sasuke's head in her arms.

"Their story…it's so tragic." Akami murmured, yet she didn't tear her eyes away from the couple.Sakura began to tell Sasuke what life would be like with their child. How they would walk them to the academy on their first day, or how they would see them off on their first mission…or how they would beg for a little brother or sister to play with…

"It snowed that time too. Didn't it?" the angel asked the two standing on either side of her. Akami wiped her tears and nodded. "But maybe…it's better this way." Inari replied softly. Kai looked at her from the corner of his eye as she continued. "At least now he can die knowing that Sakura and their child will be safe. Now he can die content."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right." Kai chuckled as the three continued to gaze at the two.

'_This is alright…' _he thought. _'Dying this way…'_

His eyelidsbegan to grow heavy and the agonizing pain of the wounds he had received began to die down. No longer did the two worryabout the horrendous amount of blood-_his_ blood- around them; staining them and the snow. Nor did they worry about what was to happen in the future.

All that mattered…at that moment…

…was being in each other's arms.

As he took his last breath, Sasuke murmured two simple words Sakura knew all too well.

"S…akura…arigato."

And as a single tear trickled down her cheek and a broken smile grazed her lips, Sakura murmured a simple reply.

"Do itashimashite, Sasuke-kun."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"_Sasu…"_

"_oi…as…uke…"_

"_Sasu…ke…"_

"OI!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!" yelled a woman as she began to shake the man. Obsidian eyes snapped open as he looked into frustrated caramel eyes. Sasuke blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Akami." he replied as the woman pulled away and began to whap him with a bunch of rolled up papers. "Is that it is THAT all I get you ungrateful Uchiha?! Huh?!" she demanded with one hand on her hip.

Sasuke batted the paper roll away before looking around. Everything was bright. But in the distance there was an ominous darkness. If he wasn't dead or alive…where or what _was _he?

His charcoal eyes looked down at his hands. They were no longer bloody, bruised, or throbbing with searing pain. In fact, he didn't _feel _his body at all.

"That's enough, Akami." Inari said calmly as she came into view. Kai was by her side. She smiled. "Nice to see you again, Sasuke. It's a good thing Kai grabbed you when he did. Otherwise Shimori would've reaped your soul."

Sasuke didn't reply as he stared at them with a blank expression,

He was _beyond _confused.

"Oh, stop confusing the poor boy." called a woman as she walked over to them. The woman had long hair as red as fire and ocean blue eyes. She grinned at him, which made him uneasy. It was ridiculously similar to…

She put a hand on her hip as she held a clipboard in her hand. Then she let out a sigh. "Then again you're a troublesome kid. Isn't this the second time you've 'died'?" she asked gently.

Sasuke blinked at her. She almost reminded him of…

'_Sasuke-teme!!'_

Her oceanic blue eyes widened as she put her free hand up to her cheek, as if shocked. "Oh, my! Sumimasen. I forgot to introduce myself." She paused to grin and put an arm around his neck casually. "I'm Kushina. Naruto's mother."

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. Even when near death, he couldn't escape the blonde and his personality. Which he had most likely inherited from his mother…including his goofy smile…

But the woman began to explain his situation. "You see, you're neither dead nor alive." she replied with a smile. Sasuke didn't return it as a frown appeared on his face. But it didn't stop her from going on. "I've been assigned to appear before you because you're comfortable around my son. If I were to appear before you as a man in spandex and a red 'S' on his chest, I'm sure you wouldn't be at ease, would you?"

At ease…

"_**Sasuke-kun**__!!"_

"Sa…kura…" Sasuke said aloud as he began to look around. The woman smiled lightly. "You heard it just now, didn't you? That, dear, was unimaginable guilt." she turned her head to the right.

The image the pink haired kunoichi suddenly came into view. She was tightly holding the motionless Sasuke in her arms, and the amount of blood covered and around her was almost sickening.

But what made his heart clench the most was her expression. Her face was twisted into such **anguish **and heartbreak as the tears poured from her shut eyes. Though he couldn't hear her, Sasuke could tell she were screaming his names through broken sobs.

It was hard to look at because she looked so…

…**destroyed**.

The image disappeared but Sasuke refused to meet Kushina's eyes. "I can see why your heart is filled with guilt. You save her, but the poor girl is crushed without you." she explained sadly.

Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration. Well, he didn't think Sakura would leave him with a smile, but he never…**ever **imagined her looking so **broken **and in so much **pain **for his sacrifice.

"…She was supposed to be happy." Sasuke whispered angrily. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

Kushina studied him for a few minutes before closing her eyes. "How could the poor girl be happy? You were her **world**." but paused to smile when he winced at her comment. "Mattaku…it's a good thing your case was processed and approved when it did or that annoying Shinigami really would've reaped your soul."

Obsidian eyes gazed back at her with a puzzled expression. Which made her grin again. "Still confused, Sasuke dear? Mou, don't take lessons from my son." she commented, allowing herself a hearty chuckle when Sasuke growled at her.

She flipped a page over on her clipboard. "To make a long story short, your guardian angels saved you from spending an eternity in hell."

The raven haired man turned to them with a scrunched up expression. Kai shoved a hand into his pocket casually and turned away as Inari explained. "We all are given special abilities. Akami can look into people's hearts to find the truths to their words and actions while I can stop time."

"But, Kai is different. He has the ability to save and take lives." Kushina explained as she put a hand on the man's shoulder. The man scoffed and looked away. "Feh. When granted permission. I can't do anything without Kami-sama's judgment."

"Oh please, Kai-chan! You make it sound like you're NOT important! Don't be so modest." Akami exclaimed as she embraced the man from behind. He gave an annoyed expression. "Don't touch me."

Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight. Immediately he saw a memory from his genin days. Naruto had latched onto him and Sasuke had growled the same exact words.

"To get to the point, Sasuke, you were saved because you not only were willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the woman you loved, but you _did _without a second thought." Inari smiled. "And _that _is not something many can do."

Kushina grinned as she slapped him on the back. "But then again this isn't something you AREN'T used to!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Because she was right. The first time was for Naruto; a friend, his former teammate, rival, but most of all, his** brother**. And now, he had done it again. Only this time, for someone else.

A pink headed girl who had had a big forehead filled with no dreams at all except for being with him.

But, that certain, weak, empty-headed, pink haired girl was someone **truly **special. The one woman who could confidently say Uchiha Sasuke loved enough to _die _for…

Because he had fallen hopelessly, entirely and ultimately…

…in love with her

Kushina sighed in contentment. "Alright. We better get ready to send you back." she declared before turning to Kai and Inari. "Inari, Kai, please and bring him back to that poor girl. I can _still _here her cries."

"Hai," he replied before grabbing Sasuke's arm roughly while Inari flew to his side. But Kushina put a hand on her shoulder before they took off. "Take care of my son and your family. And don't **ever** try to break those bonds again. They are your greatest strengths. Vice versa."

"Aah." the Uchiha replied before turning back to the angels. Inari smiled at him before linking her arm around his as they descended.

But as they did, Inari leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You have a beautiful life ahead of you, Sasuke. I'm proud of you. Now return to her." she told him softly before the two let go of him.

Sasuke turned and began to fall backwards. A blue light blinded him as his coal colored eyes grew heavy and closed themselves slowly.

And down, down he fell until he touched down on earth.,

And came back to life.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Let me see him!!" yelled a broken, pained voice.

'…'

"S-Sakura-chan- you gotta calm down…"

"_Saku…'_

"I _can't _until I see him!! Na-Naruto let me…let me go!!"

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered as his dark coal orbs fluttered open and stared in the direction of the battered kunoichi whom Naruto was trying to hold back. The man looked tired, as if he had just been woken up briefly after returning from an exhausting mission, yet wide awake all together.

Purely shocked emerald eyes bored into his deep obsidian eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura began as her eyes watered immensely as she broke out of Naruto's arms. The pink haired girl threw herself at the man with all her being and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Almost as if she were afraid she was going to lose him again.

He let out a hiss of pain but weakly brought his arms around her and found that he were on an emergency table. She cried into his chest as she talked through hysterical sobs. "I-I thought that y-you were…"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "…I was."

Naruto walked over to the couple and grinned. "Welcome back teme. How was he-"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura!!" yelled a very aggravated voice. Their heads turned to see Tsunade standing at the doorway looking very aggravated. Beside her stood a heavily breathing Shizune who held Tonton in her arms.

Though no signs of it showed on the Hokage's face, it appeared that the two had run to the Top Floor ER.

The woman scowled as the Naruto gave a nervous laugh and quietly snuck out of the room.

"You disobeyed my orders and nearly **killed** yourself with your reckless behavior. There were 5 casualties including Kabuto." Tsunade explained as closed her eyes. A vein began to throb out of her forehead.

"Tsunade-sa-"

"Sakura! You are to return to your room immediately and **stay there **until **I **release you. Which means you're forbidden to use any chakra to heal yourself. Now go! Or I'll drag you back to your room **myself**." Tsunade threatened. The women stared each other down before Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Go," Sasuke murmured to her quietly.

Emerald eyes looked back at him in protest but Sasuke silenced her when he ran his fingers over one of her bruises, causing her to hiss in pain. "You need rest. I'll be fine." he replied.

And he was right. Her creamy complexion and warm smile was no longer visible on her now pale, smile-less tear-stained face. Dirt stained her messy and uneven bubblegum pink hair and her beautifully viridian eyes were puffy and creased from fatigue and crying.

Sakura seemed doubtful but complied. Shizune escorted her out and closed the door behind her. But as she did she gave Sasuke a hopeful smile.

"Will Sakura…be alright?" he asked coolly yet deep in his eyes concern could be seen. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle and soften a little. _'He was almost on his deathbed tonight and he's worried about Sakura. Looks like former Team 7's rubbed off on him after all.' _she thought.

"No matter how hard-headed she is Sakura's still my apprentice. She'll be fine." Tsunade responded. But her expression turned into a scowl again. "This is the second time you've left the village without permission, Sasuke. Not to mention you went on a mission that wasn't assigned to you."

Sasuke didn't look up to meet her gaze as he stared at his bandaged hands. She crossed her arms. "You could be tried for disobedience **again**. Do you realize that?" Tsunade asked in a dangerous tone. Onyx eyes looked upward. "Aah."

He was well aware of what that meant. Though it wasn't as serious as she was making it out to be, it meant 6-maybe even 12-months of imprisonment again.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You don't have anything to say?" the Hokage asked him suspiciously. He wasn't bothering to give an explanation or try to defend himself. "I saved her, didn't I?" Sasuke asked her in a low tone but his expression didn't change.

After a few minutes the Go-daime let out another chuckle as she closed her eyes. "I'm letting you off easy, Uchiha. You are not to leave Konoha on **any **circumstances for the next two months. Understood?"

"Aah." the Uchiha replied. He had gotten off fairly easy for taking a fatal blow for her. Tsunade turned around to take her leave but she stopped when she reached the doorway. "I'm grateful, Uchiha." she said and with that she slammed the door behind her.

Obsidian eyes looked back to his hands as he let the images of tonight play back through his head. He had proven that he would do anything for Sakura, even if it meant giving his life. Not only that, but he was able to meet Naruto's mother.

"_Don't __**ever **__try to break those bonds again. They're your greatest strengths."_

The raven haired man snorted. He didn't plan on breaking those bonds again. Now that Kabuto was dead there were no more threats to him and his loved ones. He could finally rest easy and look to the future with his fiancée and his baby on-the-way.

But he frowned when murderous intent filled the air. A crimson mist filled the air as the surroundings began to gray. Almost like…

Time was stopping.

His eyes widened when an eerie laugh ran through the room.

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you, nii-san, but I'm taking Sakura anyway." _the voice laughed before Sakura's scream could be heard a few doors down.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he darted out of the room.

-

-

-

Ocean blue eyes and a sly smile curled at the red haired woman's lips as she turned to look at the woman still standing next to her. "Don't you have a case to get back to?" she asked. Akami only grinned. "But Kushina-sama, I can't help it! It's only once every hundred YEARS that we get to see such a love story!"

Kushina chuckled. "I supposed you're right." she answered as she began to walk away. "But they aren't out of the water yet. "_She _must have reaped the soul of someone who had associated with that Haruno girl but couldn't rest…"

'_Sasuke…what will you do?'_

-

-

-

'_It's not…it can't be-' _he began to think as he heard the laugh again. Sasuke gritted his teeth and forced himself to run faster as he murmured the name of the Shinigami.

"Shimori…"

**TBC…**

**Sasuke's saved Sakura and the heavens revived him, but Shimori is still unsatisfied and goes after Sakura anyway!! What will Sasuke do against a spiritual being that can't be killed!?**

**After 6 HOURS of typing this and like 4 hours of re-editing, this chapter is finally complete . I hope you enjoyed it, but ahh, don't break your computer screen because I left you with another cliffy. **

**I'll update soon.**

**Next time, Final Breath Extra With the Angels/Epilogue! **

**Don't hold your breath…**

**xxasukachanxx**


	15. Saving You

**Holding Her Last Breath: Just 3 Days**

**Inari: Welcome to the Final Breath With the Angel/Epilogue! I'm Inari, time-stopping angel of the heavens with my co-hosts, Akami the heart-see…er..and Kai the angel of Life!**

**Akami: Konbanwa!**

**Kai: Yo.**

**Akami: And like every chapter, xxasukachanxx has a little last note for ALL READERS!! **

GOMEN NA SAI!! Please forgive me for taking so long to get this out, but school's back in session and I haven't had any time to get on and I've been absolutely exhausted while trying to write the perfect epilogue for this story. I want it to live up to Till the Last Rose Dies reputation, and I've been having trouble going out with a bang...and I stayed up until almost 4 to read and revise this...

I'm currently working on the 3-shotter me and my good friend Astrocam created called "Mitara Wakaru Desho?" as well.

ALSO! On my profile there's a **SUPER IMPORTANT POLL **(I created a new one, for those who voted on the last one ) at the top of my profile. Read the question on vote! After that, go back to my profile and read the descriptions of the Naruto (and one Bleach) fics I've put up there and tell me which one you want up!!

But how do you tell me? Either email me personally (you JUST might get some special information, a sample of the fic, or the entire fic itself before it's released!) or leave me a review/comment on this story.

Otherwise **I will write nothing ):**

**xxasukachanxx**

**Inari: Anyway, let's pop into that final tape and see if xxasukachanxx actually gives us a happy ending after all!**

**Kai: Disclaimer- xxasukachanxx doesn't own Naruto, any of the characters, or their personalities (except us three and Miki) and the plot.**

00000000000000000000000

-x-

Sometimes,

life makes you choose. 

Sometimes, 

it's just **now **or **never**

Other times,

you just have to _take the chance_. 

No turning back,

And **no second chances.**

-x-

'_Sasuke…what will you do?…' _Kushina thought as she began to walk away from the sight and as Sasuke ran.

'…_When you're going up against a spiritual being?'_

"_Shimori!" _Sasuke hollered as he slammed the door open. The air around the room was thick, as if the life were being taken out of it. Shimori was beside Sakura's bed and the pink haired woman was hovering in the air above her bed.

But what made the raven haired man stare in horror wasn't her floating in mid-air. A bright, translucent light was beginning to flow _out of her_. But as it did, Sakura's creamy complexion was beginning to dull and die.

The cloaked girl turned to look at Sasuke. A wicked smile was plastered on her lips but she didn't stop her work. The translucent light was beginning to form into a tiny ball. "Do you like the sight, nii-san? This is a soul in it's purest form."

"Let her go." Sasuke commanded as his eyes turned a blood red. But the reaper's smile only widened. "Weren't you listening, before nii-san…? I'm taking Sakura anyway." she replied and began to turn back the Sakura. Her expression was twisted into one of pure pain and agony.

"Sakura-"he paused to grit his teeth. Was it even _possible _to oppose a spiritual being? One who controlled life and death? Who wasn't _alive _to begin with?

-

-

-

'_I'm so…cold.'_

"**I'm taking her anyway."**

'_I can't…breathe…'_

"**Let her go."**

'_It feels like…it's being taken away from me…'_

"Sakura nee-sama!!"

Emerald eyes shot open at the familiar sound of her name. Suddenly, the tiny, violet-haired girl she had loved like a little sister ran into her arms. "S-Shimori-chan?"

The little girl grinned as she stared up at her. "I'm so happy to see you again! Now we can finally be together forever!" she exclaimed as she began to lead Sakura into darkness. "W-Wait, Shimori-chan. Where are you taking me?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

The little girl stopped before turning around, the smile seemed to be becoming forced. "Does it matter, Sakura nee-sama? You'll be with me!" the smile began to fade when she paused. "You trust me, don't you?"

A tiny smile formed at Sakura's lips. "Of course I-"

"_Saku…"_

Sakura's smile began to fade as a hand up to her lips. "That…voice…" she began to murmur. Shimori looked up at her with an expression of pure confusion. "Sakura…ne-sama?"

"Sasu…ke-kun?"

-

-

-

Shimori's gave an even eerier smile. "Just give up, nii-san…The soul I'm harboring won't rest until she takes Sakura." she explained eerily.

He narrowed his eyes as she went on. "I can't leave this body until the unrested soul's business is done…" she replied. But as she did, Sakura's face began to scrunch even more in pain.

"Sasu…ke!" She whispered. With the sound of his name, a light began to form around Sakura's body, which surprised the reaper. The light suddenly shot out of her and hit the Shinigami. It caused her to gasp softly in shock.

Suddenly, countless stab wounds appeared on her tiny body, and droplets of blood trickled onto the floor. "That girl.." Shimori hissed as she began to back away. Inari's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Sakura's trying to come back on her own-back to you-and the body the Shinigami's harboring is starting to react to it. But she can't come back on her own. Call out to her!"

And that's what he did.

'Sasuke-kun!'

"Sakura….SAKURA!!" Sasuke hollered.

-

-

-

"_Saku…ra."_

Emerald eyes widened as she began to turn away from the little girl. The voice sounded again. "Why…do I know that voice…?" she murmured but the girl held her back. "No! You don't, Sakura nee-sama forget about it!" she pleaded.

"_Sakura…"_

"It's…" Sakura began as the call began to grow louder and clearer.

"_Sakura….!"_

"It has to be…"

"_Sakura!!"_

"Sasuke…?"

"_**SAKURA!!"**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she began to turn around, but Shimori yanked on her wrist. "No- Sakura nee-sama don't turn around!! Don't go back to him…don't leave me alone!!" she pleased.

But a horrified gasp escaped her lips when she turned back to the little girl who was covered and dripping with blood. Around her neck were visible, ugly purple bruises; as if she were strangled and stab wounds and scratches covered her tiny body.

Hands reached out and touched the girl's bruised cheeks. "Oh…Shimori-chan…" she whispered. _'This…so this is what her father did to her before…before she died…' _She thought.

A sad smile formed at the little girl's lips. "I wish…that man didn't end up loving you so much." she said quietly, without looking up to meet the woman's horrified emerald eyes.

"If he didn't…you wouldn't have known I was going to take you to the underworld." she explained. The kunoichi eyes widened in horror as she backed up a step. "U-Underworld?"

Shimori nodded, but the sad smile didn't disappear. "You were supposed to die tonight, but nii-san died and came back to life for you cause…he loves you."

The pink haired woman bent down to be at eye level with Shimori "Shimori-chan…"

"Gomen ne, Sakura nee-sama." Tears began to fall down the dark haired girl's face as she went on. "…I just wanted to be with you…"

Tears also formed in Sakura's eyes. _'She died alone…' _she thought as she embraced the little girl. "What are you talking about, Shimori-chan? It's okay to not want to be alone…" she whispered to her.

"You're not mad at me?" Shimori asked quietly. "But I tried to take you away…by force."

Sakura pulled away to smile at her. "Of course not, Shimori-chan. I know how it feels to be alone. To feel like there's no one who understands you …but just remember that I'll _always _be here for you. Maybe not physically, but…" she paused to point to the child's heart. "Right here."

A smile formed on the little girl's face as she hugged Sakura. Light emitted from her as the wounds, scratches and bruises disappeared. And tiny wings appeared on her back. "Arigato Okaa-sama." she murmured into her chest, which made Sakura freeze.

'_Okaa…sama?' _she thought, but suddenly found herself being pulled away from the violet eyed girl.

"Shimori-cha-"

"Sayonara, Sakura nee-sama. Make Sasuke nii-sama happy!…" Shimori shouted as she began to grow smaller and smaller…

Light blinded the pink haired girl before her breath returned to her.

-

-

-

Suddenly, her glazed jade eyes shot open and Sakura's body arched. The room filled with a blinding light, causing him to look away. When the light faded, the pink haired girl's body began to glow. Slowly, she fell into Sasuke's arms. Across the room, the original Shimori stood. And beside her was a tall, body-less dark cloaked figure; the real Shinigami.

The little girl began to walk over to the couple. Sasuke's arms tensed and tightened around Sakura, but relaxed when she began to speak. "I guess…I lost, nii-san." Shimori sighed as a sad smile crept onto her face. "I wanted to be with Sakura nee-sama forever 'cause she was the only one that cared that I existed when I was alive."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but shut it when the spirit continued. "I can't take care of her so you have too, nii-san! Make her happy or I'll never forgive you!"

A smirk creased onto his lips. "Aah."

And with that, the Shinigami swung its scythe and the two were gone.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"…aku…ra…"

'_Who…'_

"Sa…"

'_Is that…'_

"Sa…ku…ra…"

'_Sasu…ke-kun?' _Sakura thought as her emerald eyes began to flutter open. And was surprised to find herself in his arms. "S-Sasu…ke-kun?" she asked drowsily. Sasuke's eyes seemed relieved.

As he laid her down on her bed she put against her forehead. "I…had the strangest dream." she whispered with her eyes closed. Though he didn't answer Sasuke sat beside her and looked at her intently.

"I took care of this little girl who was brutally murdered by her father a few years ago…her name was Shimori." Sakura explained. "…She was trying to take me to the underworld."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as she went on. "But I couldn't because someone was calling out to me." Sakura paused to open her eyes and smile at him. "_You _were calling out to be, Sasuke-kun."

With a tiny smile Sasuke took her into his arms and embraced her tightly. The two stayed this way for awhile. After all, both had almost each other that night.

But now it was finally over. They could finally start planning their life together…

"I thought…I thought I was never going to see you again…" the pink haired girl mumbled into his chest after awhile Thoughtful coal eyes gazed downward as pained emerald ones looked up at him. "If you ever do something stupid like that again, I'll-"

"I won't." he interrupted as he ignored the throbbing pain his body was still giving off and embraced her tighter. Sasuke grabbed hold of the hand that miraculously still had the engagement ring and kissed it gently. "Never again."

0000000000000000000000000

Before morning all of Konoha knew of Sasuke's valiant sacrifice for the blossom. They also found that Sakura had gotten beaten up in the process. So for the next week, Sakura got multiple visits from the townspeople of Konohagakure; only leaving when Sasuke began to glare at them. The only ones who were exempt from his glares were those of Konoha 12.

The following week Sakura was allowed to leave, but was ordered to stay home for another week and a half; since she normally overworked herself.

Though she was enraged by Tsunade's decision, she was also grateful. When she became the top medic she gave up any real time for herself and her friends. And when they heard of her temporary "vacation" they never left her side.

It also gave Sakura time to begin planning her wedding that was to be combined with Ino's.

"**Are you **_**sure **_**you know the time and place you're supposed to meet us later?" **Exclaimed the blonde on the other line. Sakura sighed once more as she ran a hand through her now short pink locks.

"Ino why would I be late to pick out my own dress?" she asked. **"Welllllllll considering how far Sasuke's pushed that stick up his ass you haven't really been out much since you've got out of the hospital."**

Sakura couldn't help but laugh since her best friend was right. "He's just…protective." she replied softly as a tiny smile curled at her lips and arms wrapped around her waist. The woman on the other line scoffed. **"Protective? Sakura, you're a big girl. You can take care of yourself."**

The kunoichi lips creased grimly. _'That's what I thought.' _

She paused to lean her head back and kiss the man holding her. "I think I'm better off with him." she decided as she heard Ino sigh. **"You guys are hopeless. I'll see you in a few!"**

"Alright Ja." she replied. Once she flipped her cell closed the pink haired woman turned around to look into onyx eyes. "What time?" he asked as a finger curled gently around one of her pink strands. A bright smile appeared on her features as her arms snaked around his torso.

"Noon. Did you want to come with?" she asked curiously, but was surprised when Sasuke shook his head. "Can't," he replied, but the kunoichi waited for an explanation with expectant jade orbs.

But instead of an explanation, Sakura got a sly smirk. He leaned against her ear. "It's a secret."

Sakura blinked as he walked away from her. "A secret?" she repeated.

0000000000000000000000000

"I won't wear it." Declared a viridian eyed woman as she gawked at herself in the mirror.

(Gasp)

Thud.

"Oh, Hinat…wait-you won't? Why not forehead??" A blonde protested in a whiny voice.

"Does she even **need **to explain?" A familiar voice responded as she dragged a dark haired woman's body out of the room.

"Not you too Tenten!"

(Pause)

"There's nothing wrong with it." The blonde decided after close examining.

"Nothing WRONG with it?? Ino, it _screams _wrong!!"

"Sakura, you're overreacting. It _says _dress on the label."

"…"

"…"

"Does it say 'stripper' on the label too?"

"SAKURA!!"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke-teme!" exclaimed a spiky blonde haired man. He had been waiting against a building for the coal eyed man to appear. "Dobe," he acknowledged as his friend pushed off the wall to walk beside him.

"What'd you need me for anyway?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "We're going to see someone." Sasuke replied.

"Who?"

"A woman."

"Ehh?!"

A coal eye looked at the blue eyed man and noticed that they were looking at him in horror. "She's special to Sakura." he explained, which relieved his friend.

After a few more minutes of silence, Naruto grinned and slung an arm around his best friend. "If I didn't know better I'd say you loved me, teme." he commented. The raven haired man looked at him skeptically. "Oh?" he asked.

Sun-kissed blonde hair shook as he nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm the only one you asked to come with you!"

Sasuke looked at him with a blank look as Naruto tightened his grip around his shoulders. "You must really love my company after all, teme!" he said with a fox-like grin. Sasuke closed his eyes. "I don't. You're the only one that can come along."

But his goofy friend wasn't phased. "Awe don't lie, teme! You know you love me!"

The prodigy sighed. He should've gotten Shikamaru instead. The two walked inside a pale colored building with a sign that read KONOHA RETIREMENT CENTER. Bright blue eyes looked at his best friend with a puzzled expression, but curiously followed him in.

Who could possibly live here that was close to Sakura?

-

-

-

"…How do I look?" Sakura asked as she began to twirl around in a particular dress that the heiress had picked out.

"Oh…" Hinata gasped.

"**My**…" Ino breathed.

"Kami-sama!" Tenten finished. Wide, chocolate eyes turned to the lavender eyed heiress. "Hinata you really out-did yourself!" she praised.

And indeed the woman had. The dress ruffled slightly at the movement as she turned around. This motion made the 3-way mirror Sakura stood in front of give all angles and features of the curve-hugging, white and backless gown. The gown separated on both sides of her hips; showing her creamy, shapely legs and her now shoulder-length pink hair flowed out the sides; surprsingly bringing out puzzled viridian eyes who stared at the women gawking at her.

But to sum it up in one word, Sakura was _gorgeous__**.**_

"Sasuke's going to pounce on you in this dress if you don't watch it, Sakura." Tenten laughed. But Ino stepped in. "Hah! Too bad he can't. Sakura's pregnant." she commented.

"That won't stop him." Sakura breathed. Silence filled the room.

"What-what did you say?!" Ino demanded as the three surrounded her. The pink haired girl laughed sheepishly as she suddenly found herself surrounded. "Well he knows that it's okay to have sex when you're pregnant-as long as your careful with the baby." she then turned to Tenten. "You knew this, didn't you, Tenten?"

A heavy blush suddenly appeared on the weapon mistress's face. "W-Well…"

"TENTEN HAD SEX WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT?!"

0000000000000000000000

"Ne, teme." Naruto called as the two made their way up the stairs to the fourth floor. Coal eyes looked in his direction. "…Who lives here anyway?" he asked. "I heard crazy old people will beat you with their canes if you get too close."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's handsome features. "Scared?" he asked as he knocked on a particular door. The Kyuubi vessel frowned and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when an old woman with wispy white hair and murderous jade eyes appeared at the door. "If you're selling something I'm not buying." she snapped, which made Naruto take a step back. Though the woman was half his size, she looked more menacing than frail.

Naruto laughed nervously and backed up a few more steps when he noticed her gripping her cane a little more tightly. "Eheheh…"but his voice trailed off when Sasuke grabbed his shirt. "We need to talk to you."

Her jade eyes narrowed in indifference. "Oh? What reason do you have?"

Sasuke reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a picture, and it made her eyes widen only slightly. A crinkled grin curled at her lips. "So, looks like I get to meet _you _after all." she murmured before she stepped out of their way.

Without hesitation the man walked in. After overcoming his shock, Naruto followed.

-

-

-

"Make it quick. I don't have all day." the woman snapped as she sat on the sofa across from the young men. Naruto's eyes wandered around the room. The room was small and didn't appear to have any real material possession or anything unusual about it. But what he did notice immediately was the fact that all the pictures were turned downward.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked calmly. Surprised, the woman began to cackle. "You're quite the sharp-tongued little **shit **aren't you?" she asked. Sasuke was unphased as she went on. "Don't think just because you're an Uchiha and a prodigy you can talk to me anyway you want. Show some respect!"

Naruto gaped at the old woman, then turned to Sasuke who remained stoic. Almost as if he had been expecting the insults. Naruto then began to wonder why Sasuke had come to visit this bitter old woman in the first place?

For a few seconds Sasuke closed his eyes. When he opened them he spoke. "Our wedding's in a couple of weeks." he began as he pulled out a tiny card. "And we want you to attend."

Pale jade orbs stared at the card in his hands but didn't reach out to take it. "I refuse." she declared harshly after a few minutes of contemplating in her head. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as she went on. "I know my daughter well enough to understand she doesn't want **me** anywhere _near_ her wedding day."

Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock as his mouth fell agape. _'This grouchy old bag…is Sakura-chan's mom?!" _he thought wildly. But then, after studying her more closely, he realized that the old woman's hair wasn't a wispy white color but a faded, pastel pink. Also, behind the bitterness in her jade orbs, they held a similar intensity that Sakura had.

This woman was no doubt, Mrs. Haruno.

But then, the blonde began to wonder why Sakura hadn't ever mentioned her mother?

"Does that change the fact that you're her mother?" Sasuke asked blankly as the woman walked herself over to her bookcase. "Weddings are happy occasions. A time of rejoicing. The bitter aren't invited because they'll ruin the mood. No exceptions."

The Uchiha rose and walked over to her. "Are you sure?" he asked plainly. When she didn't turned around, in a low voice he whispered, "She misses her mother."

Finally, Sasuke set the card down on the coffee table and departed. Though Naruto stayed a few minutes longer. "I donno what happened between you and Sakura-chan, but I won't forgive you if you miss her wedding! I don't think she will either!" he declared before hurrying out of the room. Only then did she allow her tears to fall down her wrinkled cheeks.

"Such foolish children...don't they know anything?" she asked as she began to upturn the pictures.

"_I won't allow it any longer!" yelled an older, dark-pink haired woman as she stared at her daughter. Outraged jade orbs looked into paler ones as the younger woman spoke. "But it's not your decision to call, okaa-san!!"  
_

"_Sakura," her mother said in a dangerous tone. Her emerald eyes had grown fierce; almost compared to Tsunade herself when she was angry. "I am your mother, much older than you, and I know unhappiness when I see it. Why do you stay with him when he makes you suffer? You claim he's 'the one' yet he doesn't give you the time of day unless you're taking your clothes off!-"_

"_You know unhappiness because YOU'VE been living a bitter life for the past 4 years!" Sakura argued angrily as angry tears spilled down her cheeks. "I stay with Sasuke-kun because I __**love **__him with everything I've got. Why can't you accept that? What can't you accept __**him**__? Ever since dad died-"_

_Wrinkled hands tightened around a cane. "What a foolish daughter I have...controlled by infatuation. This has **nothing **to do with me.That boy__ takes for granted what he has, and is indifferent to your feelings even though he doesn't deserve one bit of attention from you. And even though you suffer, work yourself to the bone to hide your pain and loneliness, you stay with him. And for that, __ I will never accept that **ungrateful**, selfish man-"_

_Sakura stood; slamming her hands onto her kitchen table which cracked with her monstrous strength. "You can call me foolish…you can call me infatuated- but don't you __**ever **__insult Sasuke-kun like you know him!" she commanded. She lowered her head as a sad smile curled at her lips. "What the hell do **you** know about him? No one sees or understands the loneliness or pain he's experienced…I don't know what love is, but I know enough to know that I **care** about him…care about him with all my heart. And because I care about him I'll stick by him no matter what…even if he can't or won't return my feelings." she explained._

_After a few minutes, the old woman scoffed. "I knew you were foolish, but I didn't know that you were __**clueless**__. Book smarts doesn't mean a damned thing if you're hopelessly without common sense." the old woman hissed. Sakura stiffened at these words as she went on. "My mind is made up. I will **not** accept that boy."_

_As more tears fell, Sakura gritted her teeth. "I hope you realize that if you don't accept Sasuke-kun as my mother you don't accept me. And that's unforgiveable." she warned. But the woman chuckled heartlessly. "I don't need the forgiveness of a stupid girl. Leave my room immediately. You make me sick." she spat._

_Frustration and sorrow filled the pink haired woman's face as she stormed out of the room and slamming the door._

-

-

-

The old woman wiped her tears as she lifted the last of the picture frames that had been flipped downward. Something she hadn't done since that fateful day. The picture showed a younger version of herself; holding a child of 7 or 8 in her arms. The two both had bright smiles on their faces. And in the background was a man with chocolate brown hair and bright emerald eyes, wearing a serene expression.

"Forgive me…both of you." the woman whispered quietly as she closed her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called as the raven haired man walked into the house. As if it were routine the pink haired kunoichi wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him curiously. "Where were you?" she asked.

Sasuke held both sides of her face as he leaned downward to press his lips against hers. "You'll see." he replied against her lips.

Sakura's lower lip poked out into a cute pout as she stared up at him when he pulled away. "Sasuke-kun!" she protested. "Don't keep secrets from me!"

Though he hesitated, coal eyes closed as he let go of her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No." he told her as he slipped past her and disappeared down a hallway.

Sakura put her hands on her hips as she watched him disappear. She could almost see the triumphant smirk on his face. She was about to follow when her cell began to ring:

"_You and I will ride tonight, 'Till the past is out of sight…We don't have to look back now-"_

"Hello?" she asked when she flipped the phone opened. When the person answered, an immediate smile spread across her face. "Hi Lee."

"**Sakura-san, you were glowing with the power of youth today!" **the man exclaimed on the other line. Some things never changed.

"Thanks. Did you need something?" she asked as she propped herself up on the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table. **"Nothing in particular. I wanted to congratulate you on your and Sasuke's accomplishment!" **Lee replied, yet he seemed strained; after all these years, even though her heart was well for Sasuke and Sasuke only, he had never gotten over his childhood crush on her.

Confusion spread across Sakura's face. "Congratulations? But, I haven't done anything…"

"**Oh but you have! Inside you is the Uchiha heir correct?"**

Sakura choked on her spit as these words came out of her bowl-shaped haircut wearing friend. Though this was true, it sounded so…_dirty_.

"H-How'd you figure that, Lee?" she asked quietly as she sunk down into the couch. The man chortled merrily. **"I talked with Gai-sensei and confirmed that you have been glowing especially bright with the power of youth for the past couple of weeks and he assumed that a child was growing within you!"** he exclaimed. **"And, as always, he was right!"**

"A-Aah…r-right. Thanks Lee."

Once the two talked about her and Ino's upcoming wedding they hung up. Sakura then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her neck. A tiny smile curled at Sakura's lips as she reached backward to touch the one who had hugged her. "Who was it?" he asked her in a low voice. An emerald eye glanced back at him with amusement. "Jealous?"

Sasuke rested his cheek against hers as he shook his head. "You're mine..._Uchiha_ Sakura." he answered plainly. But it made her laugh all the same. "In a few more weeks I will." she murmured as the two stared at the ring shining on her finger. "Aah. A few more." he repeated.

00000000000000000000000000

"Is everything ready?!"

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"The veils are on the brides?"

"H-Ha...err...Tsuna-"

"TSUNADE NO BAA-CHAN!! SAKURA-CHAN'S MISSING!!" Yelled Naruto as he hurried into the room. The Hokage eyes widened as a deep scowl appeared on her face. "Find her **now**! The ceremony starts in 10 minutes!!"

-

Meanwhile...

-

-

Sasuke had grown bored; waiting for the ceremony to begin in the room given to him. So, out of curiousity, he had gone to check on Sakura. Luckily, Ino had already left and the women that had done her hair and make-up also vacated. But when his eyes fell on her, Sasuke had lost control and pinned her to a wall with her arms above her head; kissing her feverishly.

"S-Sa...ahh...suke-kun..." breathed a pink haired woman against a raven haired man's mouth as his hand slid past her gown. Obsidian eyes watched her curiously as his hand began to peel back the material blocking his path. A smirk played on his lips when a blush spread across her cheeks."W-What if we're ca- _ahh_ -caught?" she asked, but didn't pull away when he slipped a finger into her in and out of her in a tantalizingly slow motion.

He kissed her throat. "You'll just have to be quiet, won't you?" he asked her darkly as he slipped in another finger.Though betraying moans escaped her lips Inner Sakura was throwing a fit._ 'What the hell is this horn dog's problem! I mean, it's our WEDDING DAY and he still managed to kidnap you 10 MINUTES before the ceremony! It's not like he's sex-deprived!'_

_'I know, but **Kami **is he good with his hands...' _Sakura thought as her body shook in release. She nibbled at his lower lip in frustration, but noticed a satisfied smirk had appeared on his face. With a labored sigh she leaned her head against the wall Sasuke had pushed her against. He never failed to bring her to a numbing, euphoric feeling with his touches. Even when Sakura was pressed against him she could feel the static and heat between them and her head was spinning from his minstrations.

In simple terms, Uchiha Sasuke was very addicting.

"Damn you." Sakura hissed when he smirked and pulled away so she could lower her leg that had been placed around his waist and fix her disheveled appearance. His smirk widened when he dipped his head down to murmur something against her ear. It had her blushing. "I didn't hear a 'no', Sakura." he told her huskily. But when he heard a familiar loud blonde running down the hall, he frowned in annoyance.

"It's time." he said, pausing to kiss her quickly. But as he turned to leave, Sakura grabbed his arm. "This isn't over, Sasuke-kun. We're finishing this tonight." she reminded him with a mischievous smile. A smirk curled at his lips as an arm wrapped around her waist. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. His eyes cast down to her stomach. Though it was still flat, their child was still growing inside her.

"Who says we have to do _that_?" She asked with a grin. A sudden gleam was in his eye sparkled before he disappeared just as Naruto burst into the room, looking frantic. "Sakura-chan! You're gonna miss your own wedding! Kami what the hell were you doing!" he asked as he yanked her out of the room by her wrist and down the hall where the she would appear.

"Gomen, Naruto, I..." she began, but her voice trailed off when the blonde man turned around to look down at her. A fox-like grin appeared on his features. "You look really pretty, Sakura-chan." he commented. A pink tint crept onto Sakura's face. But when she opened her mouth to speak, she immediately closed it when Naruto embraced her.

The blush darkened. "N-Naruto?" she asked when he pulled away. "Take care of Sasuke-teme. He needs you." he told her softly. Then, it widened as he pointed a thumb at his chest. "But if he ever hurts you again, tell me! I'll set him straight!"

Genuinely, she smiled at him. "I will. Arigato." she replied. Even as kids Naruto had always been protective and loving towards her; always comforting and being a friend. And for that, she was grateful because no one would or ever could replace the goofy blonde from her past. But then, she turned back to him. "...Naruto? I was wondering if you and Hinata-"

"WHEREEEE IS FOREHEAD GIRLLL?!" screamed a famliar, high-pitched voice. It was none other than Ino. With another grin, blue eyes turned back to her as he grabbed her wrist. "Let's go, Sakura-chan." he said. A smile crossed her lips as she nodded. And with that, the two former teammates ran down the halls together.

-

-

-

When the ceremony had begun Tsunade suddenly appeared with a gust of wind. Immediately it caught the the guests attention. But what surprised them were the grooms, Sasuke and Shikamaru, who appeared beside her. The men nodded mutually to each other. Behind them were their closest friends; consisting of Konoha 12 and Miki who stood beside Kiba and Akamaru.

As for the guests they consisted of close friends, various family members, former teachers, even the Kazekage Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. A proud smile formed at the Go-daime's lips. "We are gathered here today in Konohagakure to bind two couples; Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." she paused when cherry blossoms began to fall onto the guests. The guests who were shinobi immediately realized that the wedding wasa genjutsu intricately designed by Kurenai.

Slowly the brides appeared in front of their grooms, a step below them. Shikamaru, who had followed the rules about not seeing his bride before the wedding, quietly gawked at his soon-to-be-wife. Pleased with his reaction, Ino smiled at him behind her veil. Her dress was similar to Sakura's; backless and white, but instead of separating on both sides, it split down the left side. It was also thick and strapless. Around her neck shone a beautiful pearl necklace and her hair had been done up in an intricate bun.

Though Sasuke had- ahem - "seen" his bride before the ceremony, his lips parted in awe. Though her pretty face was blurred from her veil, he could see the eminent smile on her face. It made him wonder how did he ever manage to capture the heart of such a beautiful woman?

Tsunade went on. "Friends, family, fellow comrades. Please stand for the binding of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." she said. Without hesitation the crowd stood. When she saw that everyone had complied she went on. "Naruto, Hinata, please hand me the rings that will bind these two in holy matrimony."

The married couple appeared at their friends sides. As they did Sasuke and Sakura linked pinkies. But as they did, he lifted her hand to kiss it gently. Tsunade looked at the pink haired kunoichi with a mother-daughter gleam in her eye. "Haruno Sakura, cherry blossom of Konoha; a great asset to your village and comrades along with being my faithful apprentice. With this ring you are bound to this man for all of your days. In sickness and in health, in hardship and in joy. In the birth of your children and grandchildren or the death of a loved one. With this ring you are given the duty to stand by and support your husband's decisions while being a faithful wife. Do you accept this duty 'till death do you part?" she asked sternly.

"I do." Sakura replied with a smile. Without releasing their pinkies, Hinata slipped on Sakura's ring. The Go-daime turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke; the last of his clan, the "avenger" who returned, a world-wide prodigy and great shinobi worthy of the Uchiha name. With this ring you are bound to this woman for all of years. In sickness and in health, in hardship and in joy. With the birth of your children and grandchildren or the death of a loved one you are to stand by her through every stage of your marraige. With the ring you are given the duty to protect and nuture your wife and family for the rest of your days. Do you accept this duty 'till death do you part?" she asked.

A signature smirk appeared on his face as he also answered. "Aah." he replied. Naruto grinned and slipped on Sasuke's ring as well. A grin appeared on Tsunade's face. "Now, with the power invested in me; as your Hokage and mentor, I now announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." she declared. But in a low tone, she threatened, "But if ever hurt my apprentice again, before the village murders you, I shall break and heal **every bone in your body **more times than you've said the word 'hn'."

Sakura stifled a laugh while Sasuke coughed. The rest of Konoha 12 laughed in agreement. With a grunt, Sasuke returned back to Sakura. Slowly he unveiled her and wrapped his arms around her waist. But in the corner of his eye he noticed Inari and Kai standing together with smiles on their face. But Akami, though was standing behind Miki and waved to him. In her right arm the angel held a tiny white dog. Its collar read, "Shiro-chan".

Dismissing the sight, Sasuke lifted Sakura up by her hips and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

-

-

-

Once Shikamaru and Ino were amrried, the guests began to cheer. But after their honorary dance as official newly weds, the two had mysteriously disappeared. Though they had been seen heading "discreetly" for a backdoor. Viridian eyes scanned over the guests, but didn't find who she was looking for. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. _'Looks like she didn't show after all.' _she thought.

But she was caught off guard when a raven haired man wrapped his arms around her waist."Who are you looking for?" he asked her softly. His lips brushed her ear, making her shiver in delight. "N-No one..." she mumbled under her breath. But Sasuke could tell Sakura was disappointed that her mother hadn't shown herself.

"She's looking for you." he whispered to her as he let go.

Puzzled jade orbs turned around to question the obsidian eyed man, but found that he had slipped into the crowd. But who she _did _find was none other than the woman she had fought with exactly 2 years ago. Sakura swallowed awkwardly as she stood up straighter. "Okaa-san." she acknowledged stiffly. The harsh words her mother had spat at her still rung in her ears even now. And even though she was overjoyed that she had showed, she was still hurt.

The woman looked at her hesitantly. Before mumbling something under her breath. Stiffly, Sakura sniffed. "Speak up. I can't hear you." she said coldly. With a sigh, the old woman sucked in a breath; as if to suck in her pride. "I said...you look beautiful today, Sakura." she mumbled again.

"Thanks." but then she turned away. "Why are you here? I sent you an invitation when I got out of the hopsital, but you never told me you were coming."

Paler emerald orbs closed. "I didn't plan to. But a certain Uchiha and his blonde friend changed my mind." she whispered. Sakura's eyes widened as she spun around. "W...hat? What did you say?" she demanded; hoping that the stubborn old woman in front of her would repeat herself. This time, a crinkled smile appeared on her mother's face. "Sasuke and his blonde friend- Noribo I think his name was- came to see me one day and changed my mind."

Shock spread across Sakura's face. "Sasuke-kun...and Naruto...changed your mind?" she repeated softly. "How?" she asked, but idly remembered the day Sasuke had refused to tell her where he had went.

_"You'll see." _he had murmured to her. So this was what he had meant. Damn that sneaky Uchiha.

"They made my realize that...I was wrong to say such things to my only daughter. Even if I meant well." her mother explained. "After Takashi died, nothing made sense to me anymore. When I saw how that Uchiha boy I thought that you would be better off without him. Even when they came to visit me I was skeptical. But I overheard that he had put his life on the line for you on a mission."

Sakura grapsed her wrinkled hands as happy tears fell down her cheeks. "Does...does that mean you finally accept Sasuke-kun?"

With another defeated sigh, the woman looked up at her. "Well I can't exactly change your mind about dumping him now that he's your husband-"but her voice was lost when her daughter threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I'm so glad..." she murmrued. The spectators who were watching the two reunited clapped for them. When they broke away, Sasuke reappeared.

An arrogant smirk appeared on his handsome feaures as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Good because she's pregnant." Sasuke explained. Sakura's mouth fell open as silence filled the room.

Suddenly, everything seemed to exploded.

"EHH?! SAKURA-CHAN'S WHAT?!"

"About time the Uchiha caught up."

"S-Sakura's..."

Thud.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?!"

"About time! Since Sasuke doesn't use co-"

"Kiba-kun!"

Sasuke pulled her closer. "But don't forget what you promised me tonight." he whispered huskily against her ear. Her motuh fell agape as she hit his shoulder lightly

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

-x-

Never did I think that I'd live such a **utterly **& **completely** perfect life with you

I **never** thought that you would make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be…

I **never** even _dreamed _that I was capable of being the one

To touch your life so **profoundly**.

I think we've given each other a whole new reason to **breathe**

A whole new reason to **live, **_love, _and _**laugh **_

with _everything_ we've got...

-x-

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Seriously, this was going to come out sooner, but my computer shut down and I lost a lot of what I edited AGAIN. Was the ending alright? I _might _do a sequel since I have a slight idea, but I might just used that for a different story. Who knows. Give me some feedback on it. **

**And ****AGAIN I APOLOGIZE for not getting this out sooner! I feel so terrible...  
**

**Sakura's ringtone was the song "We don't have to look back now" by Puddle of Mudd. The quotes I used, I created (: I'll start working on the 3-shotter "Mitara Wakaru Desho" me and Astrocam are working on. Look on her profile for a description (:**

**Sayonara once again!**

**xxasukachanxx**


End file.
